Sticks And Stones
by countrygirls86
Summary: Jeremy's everything Reba wants, but she still can't accept his proposal. Why? What's holding her back? Terrible things may happen before Reba fully realizes what she has to do. There is a sequel coming soon! :
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Shelton watched the beautiful red head sleep. They'd been dating for seven months now. She spent most of her time with him, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He smiled as she started to wake up. She opened and closed her eyes again. The sunlight was brightly shining through the window.

"Hey, I'm glad you decide to wake up." She smiled softly at him. Things were going so great. This man had understood her fear of rushing the relationship, and he was patiently waiting on her. He had asked her to marry him before, but she didn't feel ready. She asked him to wait, and he had been waiting for the past two months. She was happy for herself. She rolled over, her back facing the window.

"Who could sleep with that sun?" She giggled as he wrapped his arms protectively around her body. She could get used to waking up like this. She ran her fingers slowly up and down his arm.

"I could make us some...pancakes." Reba couldn't believe she found a man who loved to cook just for her. It had been years since someone did anything for her.

"If you did that...who would hold me?" Jeremy laughed a little before pulling her with him as he stood from the bed. She screamed out of surprise. He was so strong; it almost scared Reba sometimes.

"I can hold you and make breakfast." She laughed as he carried her downstairs. Then again, his strength did come in handy. Jeremy was everything she wanted. He was perfect in every way. He had looks, brains, money, personality, and loved her. What more could she ask for? She wished she could say yes to his proposal, but something still held her back.

"What are our plans for today?" Jeremy's voice snapped her back to reality, his arm tightly around her stomach. She watched him flip the pancake with the other.

"Umm...I have an open house later today, and you have that court date." He shook his head. That would take all day. He would have to spend the day without his lovely red head. Jeremy kissed the top of her head.

"I guess we'll see each other tonight then?" Reba asked as Jeremy flipped the pancake onto her plate before letting her go.

"Yes, I guess we will. I'll miss you." Reba smiled to herself. The man was a sweet heart. He knew just what to say to make her feel special.

"I'll miss you, too. Oh, I almost forgot. Cheyenne wants me to go shopping with her today." Reba sat across from Jeremy at the kitchen table, enjoying her breakfast.

"For what?" Reba looked up at him as she took a sip from her milk. Had he forgotten again?

"Her baby, remember?" She laughed a little before he slams his fork on the table. That was different. He never had a bad temper.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" He waved her off before walking upstairs. Reba looked down at her food and rubbed the back of her neck. Did she say something to make him mad? She didn't think so. Reba put their dishes in the sink before going upstairs to get ready herself.

* * *

"He did what? That's a little much, don't cha' think?" Cheyenne asked her mother as they walked through the mall. They had been talking about that morning.

"Nah, his coffee hadn't kicked in yet. I'm sure he was still asleep. Plus, he was probably worried about today. You know, he had that wreck last week." Reba walked into a baby store with Cheyenne right behind her. She didn't think much of the morning's events. He was only worried; she knew how that felt. She sighed as she held up an outfit.

"Mom, I don't think a boy should wear pink." Reba snapped out of her thoughts and looked at what she was holding. She laughed with Cheyenne before putting it back.

"Well, Jake wore pink. I just thought..."

"He did not!"

"Oh, you caught me. I should have thought a little harder, huh?" Cheyenne shook her head as they continued to shop. Reba enjoyed spending time with her daughter. She was her closest friend since Barbra Jean moved to Little Rock. It wasn't a permanent move, but it still felt weird not having her barge in every day. Reba sighed as she put back a little sailor suit.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Oh, yea. I just...oh, nevermind. I'm fine." Cheyenne raised an eyebrow before showing her mother an outfit.

"That's cute. I like it." Cheyenne put it in the basket as Reba walked away.

* * *

"Jeremy! I'm home." Reba stayed at the door waiting on a response. She didn't really expect one. His was always home after her. It didn't surprise her when the house remained silent. She walked to the couch turning on the television.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home." Kyra walked to the couch sitting next to her mother. Reba gave her a quick hug before they turned their attention back to the lifetime movie. It was their usual routine. Come home, watch a movie, eat dinner, and head to bed. It wasn't all that exciting, but they loved how calm it was.

Jeremy walks through the front door finding both Reba and Kyra with tears on their cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.

"Reba?" She snapped her head to his and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Honey, we're watchin' a movie. You wanna join us?" He shook his head before sitting next to Reba. He pulled her into a tight hug as he caught the last of the movie.

"I hate lifetime movies!" Kyra said before wiping her eyes. Reba shook her head in agreement. Jeremy didn't see the sense in the picture before him. They didn't like the movies, but they continued to watch them?

"Why do you watch them?"

"They're good." Kyra and Reba both say at the same time. He laughed to himself as Reba tried to stand up.

"Where are you going?" She smiled at him. He was always so protective.

"In the kitchen. I have to start dinner." He let her go, smacking her bottom as she stood up. Kyra gave him a look.

"Can that stay in the bedroom?..Or at least not when I'm around?" He laughed before walking into the kitchen. Kyra shook her head before walking upstairs. That was just disturbing, almost worst than Van and Cheyenne.

AN: well, here's another story! LOL.. i hope you like it. don't be shy...tell me what ya think! HeeHee


	2. Chapter 2

"I think your daughter finds us...how I put it…" Reba waited for his answer as she stirred the sauce. He smiled at her before finishing his sentence.

"She told us to keep it to the bedroom." Reba's eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Well, I…" Reba was cut off by his lips crashing onto her's. He took her hand off the spoon as he pulled away.

"I think we should take her advice." Reba pushed him away. She wasn't quite ready for that. They had only been living together for a month now. Things were moving a little too fast.

"I think I should finish dinner." He ran a hand down her arm, giving her goose bumps.

"I love you, Reba." She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too. I'm still not ready though." His smile disappeared at her words. He wanted her bad.

"If you love me…why can't I love on you?' She didn't like his choice of words, but knew what he meant by them. She did love him, but she was afraid he'd leave her. He knew what she was thinking. He had learned how to read her a long time ago.

"I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much for that." He gave her a kiss full of fire, hoping it would help her decide.

"Not tonight. Kyra's here, Honey." He liked that answer a little better.

"I can work with that." He smiled, smacking her bottom as she turned back to the stove. Reba didn't really like the fact he'd smack her like that, but it was the only thing she could find wrong with him. So, she let it slide.

* * *

Reba sat on the couch finishing some paper work. She had been falling behind in that area. Kyra walked downstairs, finding her mother leaning over a pile of papers.

"Do you know what time it is?" Reba turned around. She hadn't even realized she was the only one in the living room, let alone what time it was.

"No, why?" Kyra pointed to the cable box that showed the time. Reba couldn't believe it was already twelve thirty. How long had she been working?

"Oh…umm…did you need something?" Reba went back to her paper work. She only had a few more left. Kyra sat next to Reba. Her mother's eyes were blood shot, and she had a pen mark on her jaw line. Her hands looked paler than normal, and you could see blue lines indicating her veins.

"Mom, are you cold?" Reba looked over to Kyra again.

"Oh…umm...just a little. I'll be fine. Go back to bed, Honey. You have school tomorrow." Reba smiled at Kyra, waiting for her to go back upstairs.

"I think you should go to bed, too. You look exhausted." Reba set her pen down. She was exhausted, but had to finish her paper work first. The sooner she got it done, the sooner her clients didn't have to worry about anything. She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"I'm fine, Kyra. I've raised three kids practically on my own. I don't think one more late night is gonna kill me." Kyra took the pen and paper off the table walking upstairs. Reba quickly followed her, trying to grab them from her. Kyra stopped outside her bedroom door

"Just go to bed, Mom. You can finish the last three pages tomorrow. It's not gonna hurt to be a little late." She slipped into her room, locking the door behind her. Reba knew she was right and slowly walked to her room.

"Hey, Jeremy, why are you still up?" He patted the bed next to him, and Reba climbed in quickly.

"I couldn't sleep without you. I was worried about you being downstairs all alone." She smiled as she laid her head on her pillow, his arm immediately wrapping around her.

"You could have come down there with me." She rested her arm on his and played with his fingers.

"You were working. I didn't want to distract you. I know how important that is to you." She smiled again. He was a sweet man. He cared for what she wanted, not just his selfish needs. Why couldn't she accept his proposal?

"I think so, too. You should get some beauty rest, my dear." He kissed her cheek before turning his nightstand lamp off. Reba lay awake in the dark for a few more minutes. Her room was too quiet. She moved her head closer to his mouth. His rhythmic breathing played Reba into a sound sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Reba woke up with Jeremy leaning over her. She smiled. It was a good way to wake up in the mornings.

"Hey."

"Good morning. What time is it?" Reba turned her head to look at the alarm clock. Jeremy took the chance to kiss her neck. Reba giggled before pushing him off of her.

"I'm gonna be late, and I still have paper work to do…that I should of done last night." She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. He sat on the bed watching her walk around the room, gathering stuff.

"Reba?" She stopped before walking inside her bathroom.

"When will you let me love you?" She smiled at him.

"But you do love me." He rolled his eyes before standing up. He walked over to her, standing right in front of her.

"You know what I mean, Reba." She didn't like how close he was, and took a step back.

"I was just teasing you. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were meaning it so seriously." She tried to walk into the bathroom, but his arm immediately blocked her way. His hand gripped the door frame, next to her head. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You still didn't answer me." He sounded hurt. She didn't know when she'd be ready. That wasn't something you really set a certain date and time for.

"I don't know. I'm just not ready." He lowered his arm before walking out of the room. Reba quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. That was something new.

* * *

Kyra sat at the kitchen table, watching Jeremy intently. She hadn't let her eyes leave his body since he came stomping into the kitchen. If it wasn't for the fact she could hear the shower running, she'd have ran upstairs to check on her mother. She didn't trust this man, and was glad she'd be staying with her dad tonight.

"Hey, where's mom?" She opened conversation with him. She asked a question she already knew the answer to in order to see if he would lie to her.

"You can't hear the shower going? What? Has all that loud music finally ruined your hearing?" Kyra stood from the table walking to the sink with her bowl.

"Yea, I was just trying to start conversation. You should know something. I'm not as easily fooled as my mother." Kyra started to walk from the room when Cheyenne walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyra, I need to ask you something." She turned back around. Cheyenne had perfect timing.

"Yea, sure, but I need to get some things from my room." Cheyenne shook her head before following Kyra out of the room. She didn't like the tension in the room.

AN: so, how was this one? i'm sorry for the long wait, but my computer was actin' up. LOL :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Hart?" Reba snapped out of her thoughts at her boss's voice. It was loud and always sounded hoarse. She wanted to offer him a cough drop or something to drink.

"Yes, sir." She stood up from her desk as he stopped next to it.

"Your paper work is a mess. What did you do...stay up all night?" Reba closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Today was not a good day.

"Yes, sir. I did, but I had to get it done." He raised an eye brow at her.

"Reba, you've been working extremely hard lately. Is everything ok?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Alright, you do know...being the best doesn't always mean working the hardest." Reba shook her head again. His voice sounded sweet and full of friendly concern.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Reba's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. Take the day off? She couldn't do that.

"I can't. I have too much to do." She sat back down at her desk. Her boss handed her back the paper work. He could see the stress written across her face. Something was putting too much pressure on her, and he was not one to let people get taken advantage of. He patted her shoulder.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna need that re-done." Reba shook her head, opening the first file. Maybe she could get it right this time.

* * *

Later that day, Reba was working on the last file. She had done nothing but work on the same paper work. She hadn't even taken a lunch break. Her phone interrupted her deep concentration.

"Hello?"

"Reba, I need to talk to you." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Give me a second, Brock. I have something I need to finish." She answered the last of her paper work. She read over it quickly before placing her phone on her shoulder.

"Ok. What is it?" She gathered her files in her hands before walking to her boss's office.

"I don't want the kids to stay in the same house as Jeremy."

"What?!" She didn't really see the reasoning in that. He was great with the kids. They liked him.

"Yea, I would like them to stay with me for a while." Reba rolled her eyes, standing outside the office door.

"Why? Give me one good reason why you don't want them around Jeremy." She put her hand on her hip. He was starting to annoy her, and she wasn't in that great of a mood to begin with.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Reba smiled at her boss as he stepped out of his office. He stood there waiting on her. She stepped to the side, turning her back to him.

"Listen, Brock. I can't talk about this now. I'm at work, and I'm very busy." She hung the phone up quickly before walking back to her boss.

"Here ya go, Mr. Jones. I re-did those files, and I finished a few more." He glanced over one of the files.

"Thank you. I'll look over them tomorrow." She shook her head before walking back to her desk. He watched as she nearly tripped over her own feet. He figured she was nervous about something.

* * *

"What'd she say, Dad?" Kyra and Jake both sat on his couch. He thought for an excuse, but couldn't find one. He knew Kyra would catch it.

"She said she was busy, and we'd talk about it later." Kyra shook her head. She knew her mother had been splitting her time between Jeremy and work with very little time for the rest of the family.

"Yea, that doesn't surprise me." Kyra changed the channel. She couldn't find anything to watch. It wasn't fun watching Lifetime without her mother. They talked and cried together, but her father was different. He pretended to have dust in his eyes. Kyra turned it off. Jake was busy with his video game, and Brock was working on his check book. She walked outside, sitting on the porch.

"Dad?" Brock looked at Jake, who had turned his game off.

"Yea, Bud."

"I really don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here." He shooked his head. Jake hadn't ever been one to show too much of one emotion on a subject. Brock knew something bad had to be happening over at Reba's house for Jake to be scared like that.

"I know, and you won't. I'll keep you here for as long as I can, but you will have to see your mother at some point. She's gonna miss you like crazy." Jake shook his head no.

"What do you mean?"

"No, she won't. She doesn't even realize when I'm in the room, Dad. Last night, I tried to have a conversation with her, but all she did was shake her head and did her stupid paper work." Kyra walked back inside. It was getting dark and cold outside.

"Yea, I found her still working on it at twelve thirty last night. I had to literally take it away from her...and hide it!" Brock could see the worry and fear written across his kids' faces. He hadn't seen that in them for a while now. What was going on in that house?

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. She's probably got a lot on her mind right now. Just give it a few days and she'll be back to controlling your lives." He smiled, but received none back. They only sat on the couch in silence. Brock turned his attention back to his previous task. Things were starting to go hetic again.

* * *

"Jeremy, I'm home." Reba barely said it. She knew he wouldn't be home. Why she continued to say that was beyond her. She took her jacket off, and hung it with her purse on the coat rack. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner. She grabbed the ringing phone on her way.

"Hello?" Her eyes widen and a smile crept across her face.

"Barbra Jean! Oh, how are you?" She sat at the counter to talk to her friend.

"You can't be serious! Another two weeks? That's too long, BJ. Henry needs to see his father." Reba messed with a stain on her pants as she listened to Barbra Jean.

"Yes, I miss you too...No, I'm not goin' to Little Rock...I'm too busy, and I have kids to take care of...Yea, they're doin' fine..." Reba talked for what seemed like five minutes, but was really two hours. She didn't realize how much she missed her best friend. She didn't have any one to tease and call names without her. She stood up walking behind the counter.

"I see you haven't started dinner yet." Reba looked up as Jeremy walked into the room.

"No, Barbra Jean called. I totally forgot about dinner. You wanna go out instead?" Reba walked to him. He didn't seem as angry as he was this morning.

"You know...make it a date. We haven't been on a date in a while. What do ya say?" She hoped he said yes. She was too tired to make dinner.

"I guess that would be fine. We could make it in time for a late movie, too." Reba shook her head as he walked with her to his car. She listened to him talk about his day the whole way there. She watched the buildings pass by, and wished she could be at home. She wanted to relax, but Jeremy was starting to drift away. She had to do whatever it took to keep him close.

"What do you want to see?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist a little too tight. Reba looked at the list of movies playing. He wouldn't want to see a romance or little kid movie so, Reba went with the scariest movie she could chose. At least she wouldn't fall asleep during the movie and make him mad. She sighed as he drugged her to the concession stand. Her eyes were killing her.

"Alright. What type of candy do you want?" Reba, once again, looked at the selection they had. She knew he wouldn't want chocolate or anything sour so, she chose Twislers. At least she'd have something to do while watching the movie. It was going to scare the living day lights out of her, but Jeremy loved scary movies. He was perfect except that little detail, but she was willing to let it slide.

AN: sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school. Also, i'm sorry if this totally sucked, but i had to post something. LOL...so tell me what ya think, please


	4. Chapter 4

Reba sat with her feet in her seat, hiding her face in her lap. She was right. This movie was going to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. She turned her head to the side a little. Jeremy was completely enjoying himself. His eyes wide and fixed on the screen. He slowly ate the popcorn as he watched. For a second there, she even thought he laughed. They were only thirty minutes into the movie and Reba had already nervously chewed every piece of their Twislers.

"Jeremy?" She whispered, hoping he would hear her. He held up a finger, and she waited until he looked at her.

"Can I get some more candy?" She smiled weakly at him. It wasn't a lie. She did want more candy, and if she got lost on the way, it wouldn't be so bad. He handed her a twenty, and smacked her bottom as she walked by. Reba rolled her eyes as she left the room. That was really starting to get annoying.

* * *

Reba walked the path to the concession stand very slowly. She wanted to miss as much of the movie as possible. She drifted off into thoughts as she walked. Jeremy was something she didn't want to lose. He was her last chance to have someone to hold her at night, and someone to grow old with. She was going to have Jeremy around forever no matter the cost to her. 

Reba walked to the concession line, stopping behind the last person. She was still lost in thoughts. Jeremy had money, and he could support her if need be. He owned a few different businesses. One was a big bank company, and the other was a small dentist/doctor's office. It brought him more money than he knew what to do with. She could become very spoiled if she played her cards right. Reba smiled at that thought. It would be nice to have someone do anything and everything just for her.

Reba took a step as the line moved up. She looked around the room. It was a very busy night. She looked ahead in the line. There were enough people for her to waist more movie time that she thought. Reba smiled as two little kids argued over whom was taller. They were so cute. Reba watched the mother lead them to their movie. She let her thoughts wonder again soon after.

Jeremy was great with the kids, wasn't he? She never saw him mean or hurtful in any way. He played video games with Jake, and bought Kyra her own car. He allowed Van to sell his house when he moved in with her, which was a big profit for Van. Jeremy had even helped Brock out once by giving him a job at his dental office. He seemed sweet enough for her. Why didn't Brock trust him? She shook her head to get rid of the suspicous thoughts forming like crazy in her mind. Things were going great, and Brock was just jealous. He had reasons to be too. Jeremy had the best looks Reba could imagine. His shaggy black hair, and gorgeous green brown eyes weren't that bad to look at, and neither was his well built body. Reba twirled her hair as she thought some more of Jeremy.

* * *

"Dad, I don't think we're gonna make it in time for the movie." Kyra said as they walked to the ticket booth. 

"Oh, quit being a party pooper. That's the best part of going to the movies." Kyra rolled her eyes before they walked inside. Their movie started in five minutes, and they still had to get snacks.

Brock stopped behind a lady in line. Jake was talking non-stop about the movies he watched last weekend with his friends. Kyra had left to find them some seats. She really didn't want to miss any of the movie. It reminded him of Reba.

"Oh, we were going to see this one, but we didn't have enough money. You should talk to mom about raising my allowance." Brock laughed. Jake had been trying that line for a few weeks now, but Brock knew how Reba stood on the allowance. If he wanted more, he'd have to work for it.

"You know I can't do that. ...Ma'am, I think the line's moving up?" Brock tried to be as polite as possible. The lady seemed lost in thoughts. Brock nearly jumped out of his skin at the resemblance this woman had to Reba.

"Mom?!" Jake had confirmed Brock's thoughts.

"Uh, yea..Sorry, Brock. Ya'll can go in front of me if you want." She didn't really know what to say. She hadn't expected them to be there. She sighed as Jake gave her a quick hug.

"What are you doin' here?" Brock's quesion seemed distant, like he wasn't sure he was really seeing her. Reba rolled her eyes before answering.

"I'm here with Jeremy." Brock noticed Jake's face changed at Jeremy's name. He didn't like this man for some reason, and Brock wanted to know why.

"Uh, you sure?"

"Yea, I mean...the last time I checked he was Jeremy. Do you want to see..just to be sure?" Reba sarcastically smiled at him as he let out a frustrated sigh. She was always so quick with the come backs.

"I meant us going in front of you..." Reba shook her head as they stepped in front of her.

"Thanks, Reba. Kyra's waiting on us." Reba started to laugh. She knew how Kyra was when it came to movies. She was the same way.

"Thanks for the support." He sarcastically stated before smiling at her attempt to keep her laughter hidden, but failed miserably.

"Dad, we're up!" Jake pulled Brock to the counter. He listened to Reba laugh behind him. He hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks because of her crazy work schedule. It felt good to see her again, and he was sure he felt something. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Brock thought some more about it as Jake ordered what they wanted. Brock listened to Reba's laugh get louder with each item Jake called off. She still tried to keep it hidden though.

"Alright, Jake, I don't have all the money in the world." Jake rolled his eyes before walking off to the movie. Brock looked at the young man behind the counter then at Jake's retreating body.

"How am I suppose to carry all this?" Brock looked at the pile of candy and three drinks. Reba stepped up to the counter, told the man what she wanted, and then started to help Brock stuff his pockets with candy.

"Reba, you don't have to help, but thanks anyway." She smiled at him.

"You ran out of pockets." She ignored his comment, and grabbed the last of his candy, sticking it in her back pocket. She grabbed her candy and one of his drinks.

"Alright, where's your movie?" Brock thought for a second. Jake had his ticket too. Reba raised an eyebrow, and knew what he was thinking. Jake had his ticket. She knew Jake loved to carry the tickets.

"Alright, what moive are ya'll seeing?' Brock shrugged his shoulders again. Kyra had picked it out and bought the tickets. Reba rolled her eyes before walking with him to the hallway of movies. He never paid much attention.

AN: ok. i'm wanting to really test my writing skills with this story..so if you see any where that I could improve let me know...like the pace, the characters, the grammer...anything.. i can handle it. LOL.. oh, and tell me what ya think of this part. LOL.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! love them


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad, what are you doin'?" Jake quickly walked out of the movie, stopping in front of his parents. Reba and Brock stopped laughing to look at Jake. How long had they been walking back and forth just talking?

"Uh, you took my ticket. I didn't know what movie we were watching. Your mother was helping me with all that candy you ordered." He felt weird about him and Reba walking around like they were. They hadn't just talked in years. Brock smiled on the inside. It was nice to have their friendship back. Jake rolled his eyes before taking his and Kyra's drinks back into the movie.

"Thanks, Reba. I'll let ya get back to your date." He took the drink from Reba.

"My date?...Oh, yea, ok. Yea, he's probably wondering what's takin' me so long." She smiled at him before Brock disappeared into the movie. She sighed before walking down the hall to her own movie.

Reba sat down next to Jeremy watching people run on the screen. She looked at him, but his eyes never left the screen.

"What took so long?" She looked back to the screen.

"Long lines." He gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting it drop back to her lap. Reba let her thoughts take her attention away from the screen. Brock was spending quality time with the kids. She hadn't seen him do that in a while. Maybe that was from her crazy work schedule. She hardly had time for anything, but when she did, she tried to spend it with her family. But Brock had a busy schedule too and still made time for Kyra and Jake. Was she forgetting her kids too much these days? Were they mad that she wasn't spending as much time with them as she used to?

The thoughts came from every direction. They were about Kyra, Jake, Brock, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Jeremy. She hadn't even noticed the movie was over, and Jeremy was standing next to her. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"It's over." She smiled at him before following him out. He'd want to know her favorite part. She listened to the other people talk about it and gathered up enough to have a favorite part.

* * *

Reba sat on her living room couch absent mindedly folding the last load of laundry for the day, and Jeremy was taking a shower. Reba was folding the last shirt when he came down a minute later.

"Reba!" She jumped as she turned to look at him. He looked angry.

"Do you know where my black t-shirt is?" She shook her head. She didn't remember washing it. She watched as he looked through the laundry basket in front of her.

"Then...what's this?!" He shoved the shirt in her face, shaking it only an inch from her nose.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was folding. You know...it wouldn't hurt if someone helped around here. I work and clean the house. I'm gettin' tired of it." Reba jumped from the couch, ready to yell and fight for her side.

"I WORK, TOO! I pay the bills and cook. What's a little housework to all that?" Reba put her hands on her hips.

"You don't cook! I DO! EVERY DANG NIGHT! You only cook breakfast on the weekends the kids aren't home!" Reba didn't think it was that big of a deal, but she was not going to let him yell at her like that.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to do it every night if you'd do it right the first time!" He dumped the laundry on the couch. Reba's mouth dropped open and she could feel her temper rising by the minute.

"You can start by folding the clothes right! Do you need me to show you how?" She took a deep breath as she took a step closer to him. She pointed a finger in his face.

"You don't tell me how to do anything!" Reba's eyes widen as he pushed her onto the couch, holding onto her hand. He had grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He pushed her to the couch with her arm twisted behind her. He used his body as pressure to keep her on the couch.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd get it right! AND DON'T EVER POINT A FINGER AT ME! YOU GOT IT?!" Reba shook her head before he stormed upstairs. She sat on the couch letting what just happen soak in.

* * *

"Hey, Kyra, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brock asked as Kyra was starting up the stairs to her room. Jake had already gone to bed. He thought this would be the best time to ask Kyra the questions that filled his mind.

"I guess, but I'm really tired." He shook his head as she walked back to the couch.

"I'll make this quick. ...Why don't you like Jeremy?" Kyra tensed a little but soon relaxed.

"You have to promise not to tell Mom." Brock shook his head, knowing this had to be difficult for Kyra. She was strong and stubborn like her mother. Showing how she felt was not something that came easy.

"He picks on her, Dad, and I don't mean like how Elizabeth and Henry pick on each other. He's mean and calls her names that lower her self-esteem. I don't think it's really bothering her, yet, but I know where that name callin' can lead to. I'm just worried because she doesn't seem to notice that about him. She calls him perfect, and lets small things slide...way too much." Kyra studied her dad's expression. He seemed shocked and angry to a point. She quickly thought of a reason to fix it. She shouldn't have said anything.

"..But I'm sure I'm just worried she's gonna get her heart broken again. You know me and my trust issues." Kyra smiles at him before standing up.

"I wouldn't worry, Dad. It's just my imagination going wild. You should have seen the things that came up when you and Barbra Jean were separated. It got pretty scary, mostly because Barbra Jean was involved." Kyra gave him a quick smile before rushing upstairs to her room. What was going to happen now?

Brock thought on what to do next. He hadn't seen Jeremy do anything like what Kyra said. It could just be her imagination. Then again, he wasn't around Reba and Jeremy that often. Kyra saw them almost every day. Brock looked to the stairs. It was late, and Reba wouldn't be too happy if he woke her up. He walked to his room, checking on Jake as he went.

* * *

Reba stood up, ready to leave the house. Jeremy was acting very different the past two days. Maybe they had been spending too much time together. She froze in her steps as Jeremy ran back downstairs. This time he looked scared and worried, not angry. Reba took a deep breath before he pulled her into a hug. He held her close and continued to apologize. She let her breath out when he let her go. Jeremy gently pulled her to the couch with him.

"I'm so sorry. I was upset about something else, and I took it out on you. I...just like order, and my shirt wasn't were it should of been. I'm just having to get used to all this. I love you so much." He pulled her into another hug, rubbing her back.

"It's ok, Jeremy. I'm not hurt. I just didn't expect it. That's all; I promise. I should have had the laundry done earlier today, but we went out instead. I'm sorry." Reba gave him a reassuring smile before resting her head on his shoulder. She was still a little nervous, but decided it was a onetime thing. She smiled to herself when he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you need some help with re-folding the clothes?" Reba sat up again, shaking her head. Jeremy watched her fold his shirt, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Reba?" She looks at him before remembering the start of their fight. He had a certain way he liked his clothes folded. She handed him the shirt, and watched as he folded it, quickly learning what he was showing her.

Later that night, Reba was sitting next to Jeremy in their bed. She was reading a book, and he was working on some last minute paper work. They hadn't said anything for the past hour, and it was really bothering Reba. She wanted so much to talk to him, but his work was important to him. She flipped the page, and pretended to read it. She listened carefully for the click of his pen. The signal he was finished.

"Reba...do you know a Daniel Jones?" She looked up from her book almost immediately.

"Yea, he's my boss. Why?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders before going back to his paper work. Reba sighed and slowly turned her attention back to her book. They had done this almost every night, nothing but sitting in complete silence. Brock always loved to talk to her right before bed. Something she loved and cherished dearly. Reba shut her book, setting it on her nightstand. She slide further down the bed, pulling the covers to her shoulders. Her back was to Jeremy, and she looked out the window. Why did Brock have to leave her? She shook the thoughts out of her head before shutting her eyes. Sleep didn't come easy for her any more. She needed a head start.

"Reba?" She rolled over at his voice. Maybe tonight would be different.

"He had important news for you. I hope its good news, and that you'll be letting me know as soon as you know." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Reba laughed softly and short before shaking her head. He shook his head before returning to his paper work. Reba's smile soon faded and she rolled back over. Nothing was changing tonight.

"Goodnight, Jeremy."

"Uh-huh." Reba waited a minute, but he never returned the goodnight. She pulled the covers up a little more before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"Reba, Honey, wake up." Reba jumped up quickly. Brock raised an eye brow before smiling softly. Reba rubbed her eyes before she realized who she was looking at.

"BROCK! What are you doin' here? Where's Jeremy?"

"Relax, Reba, he had to leave early. He wanted me to keep the kids out of the house so you could sleep. He said you weren't feelin' well." Reba ran her tongue along her teeth. He was taking forever to get to the point.

"AND?"

"Kyra wanted me to check on you. She said you had an important meeting today." Reba squints her eyes at him.

"Why didn't she come herself?" He rolled his eyes before walking to her bedroom door.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter though..." He looks down the hall before walking back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way back to Reba, moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"...Is I-"

Reba's eyes quickly flew open as her alarm clock went off. It was only a dream, but she found herself smiling for the first morning in a while. He came close to saying it.

"It was a dream!" She quickly whispered to herself before walking into her bathroom. Why did she care now? They were long over, and she was way over him. Reba shook her head again. She was happy with Jeremy. He treated her like a queen. What more could she ask for?

* * *

Brock walked into his kitchen as Kyra and Jake ate their breakfast. The dream he woke up to this morning had him thinking things he hadn't thought about in seven years. Why did he have a dream about Reba? Did he still have some type of feelings for her? No, he was just thinking about her right before he went to bed. She was still on his mind. That was all it was.

"So, what are ya'll doin' today?" Kyra looked at him as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I was gonna hang out with my friends." Brock shook his head before he took a sip from his coffee.

"Yea, me too. Is that alright with you, Dad?"

"Oh, yea. That's fine. Ya'll have fun. Just be sure to call every now and then. I need to know where you are." Jake ran from the room to call Robbie. Kyra texted her friends before putting her bowl in the sink.

"Dad...you didn't think too much about what I said last night...did you?" Brock shook his head. He was really thinking about it now. If she wasn't so worried, she wouldn't be asking him that question. There was more to it, and she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. Brock watched as she walked to the back door.

"Hey, I might go into work for a few hours. I'll leave the back door unlocked for ya."

"Alright, well, I'm heading to Carly's house. We're workin' on a new song. See ya for dinner?" Brock shook his head before Kyra left the house. Jake ran after her a few minutes later. Brock laughed as the car started up. His kids were growing up.

* * *

"Ms. Hart, I need to speak with you." Reba set her purse and jacket on her desk before walking to her boss's office.

"Yes, sir. Is there something wrong with my paper work?" He shook his head. She always jumped to conclusions.

"No, I just received a notice that Dolly Majors would be by later in the week. She and I are good friends, and she asked if I knew anyone who I felt..." He paused, looking for the right words. He sat up, crossing his hands on his desk.

"I felt was too big for my company. You know I like to keep things small. It's less of a mess that way." Reba shook her head. What was he talking about? Dolly Majors had already told her that she wasn't what she was looking for.

"Well, I told her there were a few, and that she would have to see for herself. We made arrangements, and she'll be watching the realtor's of this company all of next week. I'm hoping she'll pick you, but I also know...she's...umm...passed over you before. If you want to get ahead in this career, I'd be on my best next week." Reba stared at him in shock. Did he really think she could do any more work than what she had been?

"Oh, I almost forgot. Can you pick up Stan's clients? He quit the other day, and I haven't been able to find anyone else to do it." Reba thought for a moment. This was great news. She be getting more money with his clients under her belt, and Dolly Majors could pick her. She had a lot to prepare for.

"Of course, I can do it. Thank you for the opportunity with Dolly Majors." She reached her hand out, and he accepted it. He knew Dolly would pick her. She was his hardest working employee, and he had just given her the weakest link's client list. If she could clear up his mess then she was a sure pick.

* * *

Reba ran to her desk. She had to call Jeremy. Reba sat at her desk as her cell phone started to ring. She quickly stood up, pacing the floor next to her desk.

"Hello?" She stopped at the voice on the other end of the line.

"Brock? What are you doin'? Where's Jeremy?"

"Oh, he had to leave for a meeting. He wanted me to take his phone calls if they were from you. Why didn't you call his cell phone?"

"He never answers that thing. Well, just tell him to call me. I have really great news!" Reba was almost about to hang up, but she stopped herself. She really wanted to talk to someone. She looked around the room before sitting back at her desk.

"Ok. I can do that. Is there anything else?"

"Yea, do you have time to talk?" Brock quickly sat up straight. Maybe she wanted to talk about the things Kyra had mentioned.

"For you...I have time for anything." He heard her laugh softly before she told him the great news.

"No way! I'm so happy for you, Reba. Would your work hours change?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't have the job."

"Yet, but you will. I believe in you." Reba smiled to herself. She could talk to him for hours, which they ended up doing. He was a sweet man at heart. He might not show it all the time, and it only made the times when he was all the more special.

AN: Well, what ya'll think of this one? oh, yea, if ya'll see anywhere in my writing skills that you think i could improve on..please let me know! LOL. i'd love it. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! woot woot.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy walked into his office as Brock placed the phone back on the receiver. 

"Who was that?" Brock looked up as Jeremy made his way to the desk. 

"Oh, Reba. She wanted to tell you something. It's good news, too." Brock quickly left the room as Jeremy sat at his desk. He picked up his phone, dialing Reba's number. Brock stood outside his office door. Maybe this would be a chance to catch Jeremy's evil ways. Brock thought for a moment. He shouldn't really call anyone evil until he knew for sure. 

"Hey, Reba, Brock said you called." He sounded angry, but didn't he ask for Brock to take his calls? 

"Oh, Jeremy, I can't talk. I have an open house to show. I'm sorry. I'll talk to ya tonight. Love ya, bye." Brock listened as Jeremy slammed the phone back on the receiver. Brock took a step back, but continued to listen. He hadn't seen that anger in his boss before. 

Jeremy pushed everything off his desk before walking out of his office. Brock froze as Jeremy walked the opposite direction than where he was standing. He was extremely worried about Reba now. Jeremy was angry, and if Kyra was correct...that was not a good thing. He pulled out his cell phone calling Cheyenne. 

"Cheyenne, I need you to come up with some way of keeping Reba from going home tonight." Brock walked to his own office, hoping Cheyenne wouldn't ask too many questions. 

"Why? What happened?" 

"Nothing. Can you just take her out some where?" He listened as Cheyenne thought about it. Her dad was never so worried. It sounded like something bad happened or was going to happen. She decided she needed a little fun before the baby was born. She could always ask her mother about it later. 

"Ok. I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if she'll go." Brock thanked his daughter before grabbing his jacket. He didn't have anything else to do today, and he needed to get away from work. If something did happen, Reba had to know she could come to him. Jeremy watched from the stairs as Brock practically ran from the building. He took a deep breath before walking back to his office. 

* * *

"Oh, Cheyenne, I would love too...but I can't." Reba quickly walked to her car. It was getting dark outside, and she didn't want to be driving alone in the dark. 

"Mom, we haven't had any time together...and I won't be able to go out in a few weeks. Please...just this once!" Reba listened to her daughter beg. She would have gone, but she didn't have dinner ready last night. She didn't want Jeremy to miss dinner two night in a row. 

"Maybe some other time, Cheyenne. Call Kyra. I'm sure she'll hang out with you." Reba started her car as Cheyenne continued to talk. She hated having to choose between things like this. Any other day it would have been Cheyenne, but tonight Jeremy would come first. 

"Alright. Love you...bye." Reba threw her phone in the passenger seat. She had a weekend planned full of things for her and Jeremy to do. They needed the time with no work, no kids, and no friends. It was just going to be them all weekend. Reba smiled to herself before pulling out of the parking lot. 

�

"Jeremy, I'm home!" She started for the kitchen, but stopped when he appeared from that very room. 

"Hey, I'm home, too." He smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug. She slowly returned the hug, still in shock. 

"What are you doin' home?" 

"Why? Did you have plans with someone?...You don't have a boyfriend on the side do you?" Reba laughed as she shook her head. 

"No, I'm just not used to you being home early." 

"Well, I was missing you, and I couldn't wait to hear that wonderful news." Reba pulled away from Jeremy as she remembered what she was so excited about. 

"Oh, right! Well...Mr. Jones called me into his office." Reba continued to tell him about the meeting. He seemed to be studing her more than listening to her, but she didn't care. 

"Are you sure your boss didn't just tell you Dolly Majors was coming...to get you to take Stan's clients?" Reba's smile faded as she thought about his question. She didn't think of that. 

"Well, I guess I'll find out on Monday." Reba stood up from the couch. She still hadn't made dinner. 

"Where are you going?" Reba turned back to face him before she slowly disappeared to the kitchen. He soon followed her. Reba froze in her position. The entire kitchen was clean, and she saw the table set for two. 

"Do you like it?" Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. Reba walked out of his arms. She could smell the food cooking in the oven now. It smelled like it was burning. She rushed to the oven and opened it quickly. 

"Jeremy, it's burnt!" She quickly pulled the meal from the oven, setting it on the counter. He rushed to her side. 

"Damn, I thought I could cook lasagna! I just wanted to make this night perfect, and then this happens! I'll see what else there is to cook...if I can even do that." He slowly turned towards the fridge before Reba placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, Honey, it's ok. Let me cook dinner." Jeremy smiled before giving her a sweet kiss. 

"...You can't cook every night. I need to take at least one night of the week." Reba shook her head no. 

"I can handle the cooking." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. 

"Can I at least help?" Reba remembered the last time he tried to help her cook dinner. It was a total mess, and all they did was agrue over what to do. 

"Well...not with the actual cooking, but you can help by staying close by...you know...in case I hurt myself and need you to make it better." She listened to him chuckle a little before he kissed the top of her head. 

"Ok. I'm gonna take this out to the trash. Don't start cooking until I get back." Reba laughed softly, watching him carry the burnt food outside. She didn't budge from her spot until he came back inside. She started making their dinner as he sat near by, watching her every move. 

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm gonna stay at Carly's tonight. It's for a very important...work thing. Talk to ya soon, Kyra." Brock listened to his messages as he cleaned the living room. Kyra seemed rushed and he knew she was lying to him. He was only wondering why. 

"Hey, Dad, I'm gonna hang out with Robbie. His parents are takin' us to the movies. I'll see ya for dinner...maybe. I'll call later. Bye." Brock laughed a little before fixing the couch. As he sat down, the phone started to ring. Brock rolled his eyes before walking back to the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Dad...I can't get a hold of Mom. I need her, Dad!" Cheyenne's voice was frantic and scared. 

"Whoa, Cheyenne, calm down. What happened?" 

"Van and Elizabeth were in a car wreck!" 

"Oh, Honey, are they ok? What happened?" He quickly grabbed his jacket as he walked to his car. 

"I don't know, Dad! I wasn't there!" She was right. She needed her mother. Brock took a deep breath before trying to calm Cheyenne down. He wasn't good with these things. That was always Reba's thing. 

"Alright, I'm gonna pick your mother up, and then we're headed to your house. If you hear anything else, let me know. I love you." He could hear her crying on the other end, and her voice was shaky when she answered. He hung up his phone as he pulled out of his driveway. 

* * *

"Reba...I think this is a little dry. You shouldn't leave it cookin' for so long." Reba gave him a playful, yet evil glare. 

"At least I didn't burn it." He smiled at her. Reba was a little scared. The smile wasn't a sweet, 'you got me' smile. It was one that seemed like he was holding back on something. She gave him a weak smile in return before setting their dishes in the sink. 

"What do ya wanna do now?" Reba asked as she stood next to him at the table. As Jeremy was about to answer, Brock stormed into the house. Reba's jaw dropped and Jeremy licked his lips. 

"What do you want, Brock?" 

"We need to go. Van and Elizabeth were in a wreck. I told Cheyenne I'd pick you up." Brock waved towards the door before taking a step towards it. Reba looked back at Jeremy. He didn't look like he wanted to go, but she had to. He looked sad and disappointed that their alone time was interrupted. 

"Come on, Reba." She snapped her head back towards Brock. 

"I'll be out there in a second. I need to grab my purse." Brock shook his head before walking back to his truck. 

"Jeremy...I have to go." 

"No, you don't. They can call if anything serious is wrong, and then you can go. It would just be a waist of a trip if you went and nothing was wrong. You're not going." Reba took a step back from him. 

"It's my grandbaby! I'm leaving no matter what you say." Reba walked into the living room for her purse. Jeremy followed closely. 

"You can't leave! I want you here." Reba rolled her eyes as she walked past him. 

"Well, it's not always about you. I'll call you later." She started for the back door, but Jeremy grabbed her upper arm.

**AN: **sorry for the extremely long wait. LOL...i was having a little trouble with this part, but it's all fixed! LOL...so, tell me what ya think? i'd love ya forever! HeeHee...thanks for the reviews on previous chapters! 


	7. Chapter 7

Reba turns at the sudden tight grip on her arm. Her eyes portrayed anger, fear, and shock. How could he want her to stay here when her family needed her? It was her job to keep this family safe and in line. She didn't have time to deal with his childish ways. Reba yanked her arm away.

"Reba, don't go." She rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. Jeremy was on her heels.

"I'll call you." Reba quickly walked out the back door, leaving Jeremy to himself. 

* * *

"Reba, you ok?" 

"No, I'm worried about Van and Elizabeth." She stared out the front window as Brock continued to stare at her. 

"Brock...Hospital...Drive!" Brock did as Reba said, and figured they'd talk later. She was right. Van and Elizabeth should be the only things on their minds right now. He picked Cheyenne up, and then they all headed to the hospital.

* * *

"May I help you?" Reba held Cheyenne's hand as Brock talked to the nurse behind the creamy white desk. Pamplets, of all kinds, lined the top. Reba listened as the nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. The doctor hadn't came out, yet. She tensed as Cheyenne suddenly fell with a hysterical cry. Her and Brock quickly pulled their daughter off the floor, and worked together to get her to a chair in the waiting room. 

"Brock, go find out more!" He could hear the anger in her voice, and saw the fear in her eyes. He made sure she could handle Cheyenne without him before rushing back to the front desk. Reba watched his body walk away. There was only a few times she remembered not liking his backside, and that was when they were fighting. She quickly snapped herself back into reality. Cheyenne needed her now. 

"Mom, what if they...don't make it?" Reba wrapped her arms around Cheyenne. The only thing she could think to do was rock her. She had done this when Cheyenne was little and had nightmares. Of course, she was smaller then and could sit in her lap. 

"Shh...it'll be ok. You'll be just fine, Sweetie. They're gonna make it." Reba looked over Cheyenne, waiting for Brock to come back with more information. 

"Van will be right back to askin' for sandwiches and being a pain in my side." She felt Cheyenne laugh a little. 

"Elizabeth will be right back to giggling and playing. She'll start to ask her usual twenty questions...that you always have her ask me." Cheyenne laughed again. Reba smiled to herself. She continued to rock Cheyenne, not just for Cheyenne's comfort but her own.

"Mom...you don't know that." 

"Honey...I'm always right, you know that." Reba said as Cheyenne sat back in her own chair. Cheyenne smiled weakly. They both jump to their feet as Brock walked towards them. 

"What happened? What'd ya find out?" Reba immediatly gave him the third degree. He raised an eye brow at her, and she took a deep breath. 

"Well, it turned out they had the wrong Van Montgomery, and they refuse to tell me any more." Cheyenne and Brock both watch Reba storm to the front desk. The nurse was annoyed since they got there, and was making it difficult for a couple of families. They sat down and waited for her to come back with more information. They counted to ten before they could hear her voice. Brock looked at Cheyenne before motioning that Reba was crazy. Cheyenne smiled at him as she shook her head in agreement. 

"Alright, they finally decided to tell us something." Reba gave her family a smug smile. 

"Good news...Elizabeth's fine. They're just checking some things out. Bad news..." Reba took a deep breath. Cheyenne grabbed her dad's arm. 

"Van's not doing so well. She said the doctor would have more on that. We'd have to wait for him." Cheyenne pulled her mother into a hug, her arms trapping Reba's to her side. Brock notices the sudden wince in pain on Reba's face before she rearraged the hug. Reba looked to Brock, and he immediately pulled both the women into a hug. Reba moved her left arm to wrap it around him. 

"Ms. Hart, ya'll can go see Elizabeth." The nurse said stepping up to the family. She looked a little nervous. Cheyenne quickly ran through the double doors for her daughter. Reba gave Brock a small smile before they both rushed after her. As they walked to Elizabeth's room, they passed the doctor on the way. Reba and Brock stopped, but Cheyenne continued to run into the room. 

"Excuse me. You just came out of my son-in-law's room. Is everything ok?" Brock stopped the doctor, as he was passing by. Reba stood, silent, at his side. 

"Oh, I was just looking for you. He has a mild concussion. He's doing fine, but we'd like to keep him here over night. Ya'll can go see him when you're ready." Brock thanked the doctor as Reba walked between them, making her way to the door. She didn't go inside.

"Reba, he said you could go in." 

"When I'm ready. Cheyenne's not here. It's why you're waiting too." She had a point. They both stood in the hall waiting for Cheyenne. They saw her a few minutes later with Elizabeth in her arms. 

* * *

An hour later, Cheyenne was pacing wide awake with Elizabeth sleeping in her arms. Reba was leaning on Brock shoulder, as they sat in Van's room, about to fall asleep herself. Brock was watching Cheyenne walk back and forth in front of him. Van was awake when they had came in, but he fell asleep soon after. 

"Honey, why don't you take Elizabeth and your mother home. I'll stay here with Van." Cheyenne stopped at her father's voice. 

"I'm not leaving him." Cheyenne gave Elizabeth to Reba to hold for awhile. She was getting to big to carry anymore. Reba lifts her head long enough to get comfortable with Elizabeth before resting her head on Brock's shoulder again. 

"You need your sleep. It's not good for you or the baby to stay here." Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"I'm not leaving my husband, and I'm in a hospital...if I need help, they know what to do." 

"Reba, help me." 

"Listen to your sister." Brock and Cheyenne both gave her a confused look before noticing she was dozing off. Cheyenne sighed. 

"Dad, I'll be fine. I can sleep in the other bed. You should take mom and Elizabeth home. I'll call you if I need anything." Brock could tell by the look on Cheyenne's face that it was decided. He slowly stood up, holding Reba's head in his hand. 

"Reba..." 

"Listen to him." She still thought they were arguing. Brock smiled at her before gently shaking her. 

"What!" She looked around the room as Brock took Elizabeth from her. He held his hand out to her. 

"Let's go home." She rubbed her eyes before standing up.

"I have to stay with Van." Cheyenne watched her father lead her mother down the hallway before climbing in the other bed, staring at Van. 

"Brock...I'm taking Elizabeth home with me." Reba sat in the passenger seat with Elizabeth in her arms. Brock drove slowly and paid attention to everything. 

"I can take her." He stopped at a red light, and took the chance to look at Reba. Her eyes were closed, and she held tightly onto Elizabeth. 

"I'm not leaving her. I didn't want to leave Van either, but you made me." He waited a few seconds after the light turned green before he went. 

"Yea, you need a bed to sleep in...not a chair. You'd be sore in the morning." 

"I don't care what I'd be...as long as I knew my kids were safe." 

"Well, I don't want to leave her either." 

"I'll stay with you then." Reba didn't want to go home to Jeremy. He'd want all sorts of answers, and he'd only complain about it being a waist of a trip. She didn't have the energy or patience to mess with that man right now. After the past couple of days, he was scaring her a little. 

"Is something wrong?" Reba turned her head to the side and opened one eye to look at him. He glanced at her and smiled. She was so beautiful looking at him like that. 

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and your house is closer." Brock shook his head before driving to his house. He'd have to ask her about the bruise on her arm in the morning. He'd been wanting to since he saw it half an hour ago.

AN: hope it wasn't boring or anything like that. LOL...tell me what ya'll think, please.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm gonna call Cheyenne before I head off to bed. Can you take Elizabeth for me?" Reba asked as they walked to his door. Brock opened the door before taking Elizabeth from Reba's arms.

"Yea, the phone's over there." Reba looked around his new condo. It was the first time she had actually seen it since he unpacked. It had a cozy, welcoming warmth to it. She smiled as she dialed Cheyenne's number. As it rang, she looked around the room again. There was a small counch in the center of the room, a television across from it, and a small, wooden coffee table in front of the couch. 

"Hey, how's Van doin'?" 

"He's fine...still sleeping. I'm assuming ya'll made it home alright?" Reba let out a yawn as she answered her daughter. 

"You call me if you need a break from the hospital or something changes with Van." Reba didn't like leaving any of her family alone in the hospital. 

"Mom, we'll be fine. I'll call you in the morning. You need to get some rest." Reba sat down on the couch as she talked to Cheyenne. 

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm not tired." 

"Mom, you were falling asleep on _Dad's_ shoulder. Now, I know you're tired." Reba laughed as Cheyenne told her to go to bed. It sounded like a mother telling her child. 

"Alright, but I'm keeping the phone by me at all times!" Reba said bye to Cheyenne as Brock walked back downstairs. 

"How's Van and Cheyenne?" 

"They're fine... I'm gonna head on up, ok? Goodnight, Brock." Reba started for the stairs, but stopped when Elizabeth ran down them. She immediately jumped into Reba's arms. Reba turned, holding Elizabeth, to give Brock a worried look. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. 

"I'm scared, Grandma. I had bad dream." Reba sat next to Brock, rubbing Elizabeth's back. 

"You're ok. Grandma's here. Everything will be ok." Reba kissed her cheek. 

"I'm here, too, Sweet Heart." Brock added as he held Elizabeth's hand. 

"Will you sleep with me, Grandma?" 

"Of course, Honey. I was just about to go up there." Elizabeth pulled herself closer to Reba as she looked at her grandpa.

"Can Grandpa sleep with us, too?" Brock noticed Reba's shocked expression, and tried to think quickly of a way to get out of it. He wanted to be with Elizabeth and Reba did, too...but he also didn't want Reba to be forced to share the same bed with him, even if Elizabeth would be there.

"I..." Brock couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Please...Grandma, tell Grandpa to sleep with us. He get scared, too." Reba smiled at her sweet granddaughter. How could she say no to that cute face? 

"Of course he will, Sweetie. We don't want him to be scared." She shot Brock a smug look. He smiled as he shook his head. She still couldn't resist making fun of him. 

"I'm tired, Grandma." Reba stood up, and started to walk upstairs when Elizabeth stopped her. 

"Grandpa...come on." She sighed, walking back to Brock. She grabbed his hand with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine with it. Really, I am." With that being said, Brock held Reba's hand as she led him upstairs. 

The next morning Reba was the first to wake up. She smiled sweetly when she realized where she was laying. Her head was rested on Brock's left shoulder, his arm under her neck keeping her close. Her left arm stretched across his chest. She had forgotten how sweet it was waking up in his arms. She ran a finger in circles around his shirt covered chest. Brock started to stir at her tickling motions. 

"Reba..." She stopped immediately, and tried to pull away.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He wanted to do and talk more, but she wasn't his. She was with Jeremy, and appeared to be happy. They were only together through the kids now. He sighed as the warmth of her body disappeared. He watched her quickly leave the room, looking for Elizabeth. He slowly climbed out of bed. How did they end up in each other's arms? Elizabeth was in between them when they had fallen asleep. He walked towards the door, but stopped when Reba walked in. 

"She's in Henry's room, sleeping." She smiled awkardly at him. This was weird for her. He had woken up to her playing with his chest. How was she suppose to explain that one?

"I should call Jeremy." She made an excuse to quickly leave the room. As she walked downstairs, she heard Elizabeth calling for her. 

"I'll get her, Reba." Brock hollered down the stairs. Reba grabbed the phone and quickly dialed home. 

"Jeremy...hey, I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I'll be home soon." She tried to sound as normal as she could, but something was telling her not to go home. She quickly shook it off.

"Yea, I know you didn't mean it...I know, Jeremy. It's ok. We'll talk when I get home. Love you, too." Reba waited for the click on the other end before she set the phone down. Brock entered the room, carrying Elizabeth, a few seconds later. She smiled at her granddaughter.

"Goodmornin'." 

"Goodmornin, can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Reba laughed as she looked at Brock. He had a sly smile on his face. 

"You can...but Grandpa can't." Elizabeth looked to her Grandpa. 

"Sorry, Grandpa...she's not makin' you any." Elizabeth ran into the kitchen after Brock put her down. He slowly walked over to Reba. 

"You knew all along, didn't you?" He continued to give her a sly smile.

"Well, it's not hard to figure out when you look like that." He gave her a confused look.

"Like what? I was only smiling." Reba let out a small giggle. He was quite sweet and funny at times. 

"Aww...does Brock was some pancakes?" He shook his head with his bottom lip sticking out. She laughed again as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Elizabeth, why were you in Henry's room?" Reba had wanted to know all morning. She had waited untill she was finished with her pancakes before asking. 

"Cause you and Grandpa kept on squishing me." Elizabeth smushed her hands together to show what she meant. Reba and Brock gave each other a look before Reba stood up. 

"Well, Honey, I have to go home. Do you wanna stay here, or go with me?" Elizabeth looked between each adult. 

"I wanna stay here." Reba shook her head before giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek and a hug good bye. Brock followed her into the living room. 

"I'll see ya later, Reba." She smiled at him once more before they both realized she didn't have a car. 

"Well, I guess...I better call Jeremy." She reached for his phone, but Brock stopped her. 

"I'll take you." 

"No, you have Elizabeth. It'll just be easier for me to call him." Brock didn't want her going home. He was worried and scared for her. He could see it in her eyes, too, but he didn't think she realized just exactly what she was afraid of. 

"You're always welcomed here, Reba." He told her after she finished talking to Jeremy. 

"I know, Brock." They were both quiet as Elizabeth ran upstairs to play with Henry's toys.

"I mean...anytime..day or night." Reba laughed at him nervously before changing the subject. 

* * *

"So, Reba...why were you at Brock's?" Jeremy asked as they sat down on their couch.

"Oh, I was so tired and I didn't want to leave Elizabeth. Neither did Brock. I just stayed at his house." Jeremy rubbed his chin as he thought for a minute. 

"How are they?" He sounded really sincere, but Reba was still mad at him from last night. He didn't care then; why should he care now?

"You don't care." She watched pain flash across his face. 

"I said I was sorry about that. You know, I'm still touchy about wrecks...And the thought that I could of lost two people I care so much for was a little overwhelming. I didn't want you to leave because Brock was really worried, and that could lead him to drive crazy. Then ya'll could get in a wreck, and I'd lose you. I don't want to lose you, Reba. I love you." She gave him a sweet smile. 

"Why didn't you tell me then?" 

"You weren't listening to me so..I gave up." He looked to the floor. Reba scooted closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Her and Brock's marriage ended from lack of communication. They stopped listening and quit trying to tell the other person things. Reba was not about to let that happen again. She'd have to listen to him more. Reba pulled away only to snuggle closer to him. 

"Well, they're fine. Van had a mild concussion, and should be home tonight...which reminds me. I haven't called them this morning. I have to pick them up and take'em home. I'm only hoping I can get a nap in first." Reba quickly walked into the kitchen for the phone. 

"YOU DIDN'T DO THE DISHES!" Reba stormed back into the living room. 

"You just let them sit there...That's so gross, Jeremy! I hope you weren't expecting me to do them when I got home." Jeremy stood up from the couch, walking over to Reba. She stood with her hands on her hips, and her eyes were wide. 

"Oh, get over it, Reba. If you don't wanna do them, we'll have Jake do them." 

"No, I'm not gonna _get over_ it. You could have done the dang dishes. That's not asking for much, Jeremy. I'm only askin' for a little help!" 

"That's all you ever want! Jeremy, fix the sink. Jeremy, pay the bills. Jeremy, can you change my car tire?" He continued to mock her words, throwing in some she hadn't even asked him to do. 

"The only thing you don't want me to do is make love to you, BUT I'm sure you're getting that some where else." Reba's eyes widen. How could he insult her with that? She wasn't anything like that. 

"How dare you say that! I'm not ready, and if I'm not ready then we're not gonna do anything! THAT'S JUST HOW IT'S GONNA BE! DEAL WITH IT." She stormed back into the kitchen.

"NO! I just want you to be mine, Reba. I just want to know you really love me, and you're not just saying it to keep me around to help you out." Reba knew her temper was rising by the minute. He accused her of having an affair and using him for her own selfish wants. She was nothing like that.

"I do love you, Jeremy...but there are other ways to show it than making love." He walked to the side of the counter where she was. He took her hands in his.

"For example...marriage." He gave her a hopeful smile. Reba shook her head.

"I'm not ready, Jeremy." He rolled his eyes as he slung her hands. Reba felt them hit the counter, but didn't show it. 

"When are you ever going to be ready? I think I've been waiting." Reba stepped back, walking around the counter. He was getting too close. 

"I don't know, Jeremy." She watched him walk to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you. I'm not like Brock." Reba pushed away from him, taking a few steps back. 

"I know those things, Jeremy. It's not you and you know that. It has to do with my fears, and I'm trying really hard to get over them. It's not easy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna call my kids." She quickly left the room. Jeremy ran his tongue over his teeth before walking to the phone base. He unplugged it before walking to the back door, locking it. He walks into the living room, as Reba jumps up from the couch. 

"Dang phone!" She threw it on the couch and stomped to her purse, hanging on the coat rack. 

She walked back to the couch, dumping its contents on the coffee table. She sat down searching through it, knocking off objects as she did.

"Jeremy, do you know where my cell phone is?" He stood by the stairs, watching her quietly. She turned to look at him. He shook his head, allowing Reba to wear herself down more. 

"That's just great! I can't find my cell phone, the house phone isn't working, and the kitchen is a mess! I'd really like to get some rest, but that's ovbiously not happening anytime soon." Reba stormed back into the kitchen. Jeremy listened to the dishes banged together before Reba walked back in. 

"I'm too tired. Do you think you could actually clean the kitchen for me?" Jeremy smiled to himself before turning to Reba. 

"You're not the only one who was worried and didn't get any sleep last night! You would know that if you took the time to see how I was feeling." Reba's eyes widen as she walked to Jeremy. 

"I only asked you wash the dishes, not clean the entire house! And you told me you were fine in the car! If you didn't feel fine, why'd ya say you did?" Reba felt her body slam into the banister, Jeremy's hands on her upper arms. 

"Don't call me a liar!" Reba rolled her eyes and pushed her way free. 

"Then don't lie to me." She was angry and tired. He was only shortening the fuse. She felt the back of his hand hit her hard on the cheek. She raised her hand to her face and stared at him in shock. Before she could do anything, his hands were on her upper arms. He threw her over the back of the couch. Reba felt the cold sting of the hardwood floor seconds later. She tried getting up, but Jeremy was pulling her back. He held her left ankle as he pulled her along the floor. Reba rolled over the best she could, kicking him with all her strenght. He let go from the shock, giving Reba enough time to run into the kitchen. She heard Jeremy close behind her, and reached for the back door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She yanked on the door before his arms were around her waist. She screamed as loud as she could, but it only made him squeeze her tighter. Reba kicked her legs and pushed herself away with her arms, but she couldn't get away. He was way too strong for her. 

"Let me go!" He threw her on the couch. Reba held her breath as his fist made contact with her face. Jeremy leaned over her, his face next to hers and his lips on her ear. 

"It's easy for me to get what I want. Better be careful." He roughly kissed her before walking upstairs. Reba remained still for a mintue. She was shocked and confused. 

_What was that about? He just snapped...No, I was yelling. I was asking too much. He only wants to show me how much he loves me...but this was too much. He didn't need to go this far...I pushed him to it. If I only would have kept my mouth shut. If I only kept my temper down...he has a temper too. he should control his...mine starts it every time. I shouldn't have stayed at Brock's. I need to be here for Jeremy more... _

The thought continued to go back and forth for what seemed like years. Reba couldn't decide which side she wanted to take. She had been avoiding Jeremy, but she couldn't just give up her family either. She did stay the night in the same bed as her ex-husband when she should have came home to Jeremy. Every thought had two sides which made sense. What was she going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Reba heard the stairs creak. She sat up slowly. Her back was killing her.

"Reba, I'm so sorry." He quickly pulled her into a hug. She tensed a little. She didn't know if he was coming back for what he wanted or not. She had to be careful. He wanted something she didn't want to give. She'd have to keep him happy.

"I didn't mean to. I have anger issues, and you looked so tired and frustrated. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. You just kept yelling and your pretty face was turning so red. I had to get you to calm down. Then you called me a liar, and started taking things out on me. I was only trying to help, and you kept taking it out on me. You were making me mad, and it caused me to snap. I love you. It'll never ever happen again." He gave Reba a sweet kiss before he carried her to the bathroom. He had filled the bathtub and layed out something for her to wear.

"You take a bath and then catch up on some sleep." He kissed her again before leaving the room. Reba stood there for a moment.

_maybe it was my fault...i do have a temper...he said it wouldn't happen again and that he loves me...i love him, too..._

Reba looked in the mirror. Her lip was busted and her cheek already had a small bruise. She turned to the bathtub.

_it's not that bad...nothing a little make-up can't fix...i love him and wanna be with him...i can deal with this one time...he's sorry and loves me...i did start taking things out on him...he is takin' care of me now...it won't happen again...he loves me..._

* * *

"Reba!" Jeremy turned his head to Brock as he bolted through the front door. He stayed on the couch as Brock looked at him.

"Where's Reba?"

"She takin' a nap." Brock shook his head, but stayed where he was.

"Do you know your phone isn't working?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Yea, I unplugged it so, she could get some sleep. You know...no disturbances." Brock squinted his eyes for a second then started for the front door.

"Well, tell her Cheyenne's worried and wants to see her."

"Can't you just tell her Reba's fine?"

"Yea, but we're talking about a pregnant Cheyenne. You don't wanna mess with her when she's pregnant. It'd be better for everyone if Reba went to see her when she woke up." Jeremy shook his head as Brock walked out the door. Jeremy walked to the window, watching Brock pull out the driveway.

"I don't trust that man." Brock said aloud to himself. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad, do I have to go home tonight?" Brock listened to Jake's voice. It sounded different than usual.

"Jake, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't want to go home." Brock thought for a moment. Reba was expecting Jake to come home tonight. She knew Kyra had a gig, and wouldn't be home until tomorrow night.

"Why don't you see if Kyra will let you go with her tonight? That's the only way you can get out of seeing your mother." He listened as the line was quiet, except for Jake's light breathing. Now he knew something was wrong.

"I'm not avoiding Mom...I'll call Kyra then call you back. Bye." He quickly hung up the phone. Brock closed his phone before setting it in the cup holder. That was the shortest conversation he had ever had with Jake.

"Kyra...I need to come with you tonight. Dad's says I go with you or go home." Jake spoke to his older sister with complete maturity. They usually joked and made fun of each other. Kyra won most of the time.

"Jake...you ok? Did something happen?" He remained silent for a minute.

"Yea, you can come. Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm at Robbie's house. I...will wait in the driveway." Kyra looked to her friend as she spoke to Jake. Something was wrong. Her friend threw her car keys to Kyra, and she waved bye as she hung up her phone.

"Jake's gonna hang with us tonight." She told her band as she headed for the door.

"Kyra...is tonight the night?" She turned back to Carly. They had a plan to put together.

"No, we've still gotta work those little kinks out." She shook her head before Kyra left for Jake.

* * *

Reba woke up later that night. She didn't feel like getting up, and tried to fall back asleep. She hadn't fallen into a deep sleep yet, and every little noise jolted her awake. She only hoped no one barged into her room, finding the marks on her face. She had yet to come up with ways she could have busted her lip and bruise her cheek. She listened to the television downstairs, and knew Jeremy was channel surfing. That only meant one thing. He was bored, and Reba didn't know what he would do to entertain himself. It scared her more than anything. She wanted to leave, but he was sitting in the living room, blocking every door.

_what do i do now? i'm scared here...he said he's not gonna do it ever again. i need to relax. he'll take care of me._

Reba looked at her alarm clock. It was only seven thirty. Morning was not coming fast enough for her. She climbed out of bed. There was no use for her to be lying around doing nothing. She could be cleaning or working on Stan's messed up client list. She had too much to do to be sitting around staring into space. Reba walked downstairs, still in her pajamas. Jeremy gave her an inviting smile and patted the couch next to him. Reba quietly sat down, leaning into his body. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Where's Jake?" Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Kyra invited him to hang out with her tonight."

"Oh..." Reba felt a tug at her heart. She hadn't seen her kids in almost a week. She hoped they would come home tomorrow. She felt him kiss the side of her head.

"They said they'd be home tomorrow night." Reba closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Reba?" She opened her eyes to look at him. She answered with a small smile and a nodd of her head.

"Your lip looks bad. I'm so sorry about that." He gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Reba hides the slight pain it causes her. His touch wasn't as gentle as it should have been. He smiled at her which she quickly returned. It hurt to stretch her lips out.

"It's ok, Jeremy. I understand everything." She gave him a gentle kiss. He jumped up from the couch, and Reba tensed falling into the couch cushions.

_not again...i didn't do anything..._

"Reba, we're going out! Come on. We'll hit the town and have a blast. What do you say?" Reba slowly stood up next to him.

"Can I change?" Jeremy laughed before he pushed her towards the stairs.

"Well, yea. You can't go out in your pajamas." He continued to laugh as Reba walked to their room. She changed into dark blue jeans and a long sleaved t-shirt. Her upper arms had matching bruises, and she knew it would be hard to explain the constant long sleaved shirts. She walked to her bathroom, pulling out her make-up.

"HURRY UP, REBA!" She took a deep breath. She needed to hurry. Reba quickly covered the bruise covering her entire right cheek. Her cheek had swollen causing her face to look disformed. Her bottom lip was twice it's size. What excuse could she use if any one asked?

"Coming!" She threw her make-up bag in her purse before meeting Jeremy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Cheyenne wanted you to visit her when you woke up. Do you wanna stop by on our way?" Reba thought for a second.

"I'll just call her. Is the phone workin'?" She waits patiently for his answer.

_why am i doin' this? it's my house...no, it's our house. he lives here and helps to pay the bills. i need him. don't make him mad. keep quiet. control my temper. make him happy. he loves you._

"No, but you can use my cell phone. Let's go." He handed her his cell phone as he gently pushed her out the door. She slowly dialed the number. What was she going to tell Cheyenne?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Honey, I was told you were lookin' for me."

"Oh, Mom, are you ok? I've been trying to call you all day." Reba looked at the dashboard as she listened to Cheyenne. Her daughter's voice was a little comforting, but she needed something more.

"Mom, I wanna see you. Can you come by?" Reba closed her eyes with a deep breath.

"I'm not feeling well, Honey. I'd rather not get around ya'll."

"You'll call if you need anything!"

"Yea, I will. Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you some other time. Bye." Reba quickly hung up. Jeremy glanced at her. She sat with his phone tightly clenched in her hands. Her eyes remained on the dashboard. He could see the tears threating to fall. He smiled to himself before focusing back on the road.

_i lied. i don't lie. what's wrong with me? i need to get away. this is not a lov-... i didn't lie. i don't feel well. my back hurts and my face is killing me. if i leave it hurts Jeremy and i'll be alone. he loves me...and i love him._

* * *

Cheyenne looked at the phone in shock. Her mother sounded different.

"Van, something's wrong." Cheyenne turned to look at her husband, sitting on the couch.

"Yea, there is. The remote's on top of the television. How am I suppose to change the channel now?" He points to the television as he looked at Cheyenne. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could get up and get it." He gave her a look of bewilderment.

"That's what the remote is for...so, I _don't_ have to get up."

"Look, Van, we have bigger problems. Something's wrong with Mom. She didn't want to come over, she didn't ask about you or Elizabeth, and she didn't say love you when she hung up." Cheyenne sat next to her husband. She knew something was going on. Her mother was acting totally different, and it was scaring Cheyenne. Her mother was too strong to have noticable problems. This was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, you're right, but I bet she was tired and didn't feel well. She has been working extremely hard lately. I'm sure she caught something from being in that hospital. I wouldn't worry." Cheyenne looked at Van as Elizabeth ran downstairs.

"Hey! Elizabeth, Honey, can you get Daddy the remote?" Elizabeth ran to the television, grabbing the remote and sitting next to Van.

* * *

Reba follows Jeremy into the resturant. She could feel everyone's stares. She walked close to Jeremy, hiding what she could of her face in his arm. They followed the waiter to a table in the center of the room. She sat across from Jeremy, looking over his shoulder at the people behind him. They all seemed to be talking and laughing.

_they don't notice. it's not all about me. calm down..._

"Did I tell you about my new idea for work?" Reba put her attention on Jeremy's voice. She paid little attention to what he was saying, but forced herself to keep her eyes on his. The entire time her thoughts were going crazy. She continuted to think everyone was laughing at her, and talking about her. She just knew everyone that passed by was thinking the same thing. She made a mistake...again.

Jeremy watched Reba as he spoke. She jumped at every passing body, and looked away when the waiter came to the table. She kept her eyes on either him or her food. He smiled at his small victory. This was easier than he thought it would be.

AN: i hope this is still good. this part was really hard for me. LOL...this story is challenging. well, tell me what ya think? Please and thank youl


	10. Chapter 10

Reba ran down the stairs Sunday afternoon. Her kids were going to be there any minute now. She had to wait by the door with open arms. They were her babies. Her sweet, precious, innocent babies.

"Reba!" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy's voice suddenly reminded Reba of yesterday. It replayed itself as Kyra and Jake walked through the front door and Jeremy through the kitchen doorway.

"Hey." Jake said in a small, quiet voice. Reba felt Jeremy's hand on her lower back, and she didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, Jake, what's been going on with you?" Reba could tell something was wrong with Jake, and so desperately wanted to pull him into a hug. She felt Jeremy's hand snake around her waist before she could take a step.

"Hangin' out. I'm gonna go to my room." He quickly mounded the stairs. Kyra watched her brother with a hint of worry on her face. He always gave their mother a hug. Why not this time?

"Kyra, how was your gig?" Jeremy tried making conversation with her as well. He pulled Reba closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Reba wrapped her arms around his waist. He obviously wanted her to be close to him.

"Uh, yea, it was fine. Mom, you look different. What happened to your lip?" Reba hid the right side of her face in his chest. She could handle answering about her lip, but not her cheek.

"I..."

"We just saw a scary movie, and it made her extremely nervous. I think she bit it a little too hard." Jeremy smiled when Kyra accepted his answer before running upstairs to find Jake. She was worried about her brother. He wasn't being himself at all.

"There good kids, Reba. I think Jake might be coming down with something. You should get him some medicine before it gets too bad." He kissed her right cheek before walking upstairs. Reba watched his body disappear before letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She made her way to the kitchen. Brock had to pick the kids up. She couldn't handle having them here. If she could make Jeremy mad then the kids could, too. That was not a risk she wanted to take.

Reba waited impatiently and nervously for Brock to pick up.

"Come on, Brock. I need you."

"Hello?" Reba closed her eyes at his voice. He brought a feeling of safety and comfort to her.

"Brock..."

"Reba! What's wrong?" She couldn't help but smile a little. He was always so concerned.

"I need you to get the kids tonight. Don't ask questions...just do it, please." Brock could hear everything he needed to know in her voice. The words hid what she was really telling him.

"Of course, but didn't Kyra drive?" Reba looked towards the living room.

"Umm..."

"I'll call her, telling her to come home. Don't worry, Reba. I'll take care of them." She pulled herself together. If she wanted to keep this hidden, she'd have to act like her old self.

"I..." Reba looked around the room. Why couldn't she think of a smart remark. She was always so full to them.

"Thanks, Brock." He got her! That's all he needed. She didn't have her usual smart comment, and now he knew there was something bothering her. This time he knew it was bad.

"No problem, Hon. You know I'd do anything for you." He listened to her sweet giggle before she said bye. He could listen to her giggle all day.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Kyra stood in her brother's bedroom. He had went straight to his bed, laying flat on his back.

"I'm tired."

"No, you're not. You had five cokes on the way over here. You can-" Kyra felt her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Dad? Why? We just got here. I'd like to see Mom for a least a little while." Kyra honestly missed her mother. They hadn't done anything in what seemed to be forever.

"Fine. We'll be there in a minute." She hung up her cell phone, looking at Jake.

"Jake, we're going to Dad's house. Let's go." Jake didn't allow time for second thoughts. He left his room faster than Van could sell a house. Kyra grabbed his bag before following him downstairs.

"Mom!" Reba walked into the living room with Jeremy on her heels. When they stopped, his arm immediately wrapped around her waist. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dad said he had a surprise for us. He wants us to come back to his house. Chances are...we won't be back." Reba shook her head as Jeremy pulled her closer to him. Kyra wanted to hug her mother bye, but Jeremy held onto her for dear life.

Jake grabbed his bag from Kyra and walked out the door. He didn't even give his mother a glance. Reba watched her kids leave just as soon as they had gotten there. It was killing her to push them away like this, but it was for their own good.

"Ah, the house is all ours." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." She looked in his eyes. They showed her exactly what he told her. She was just blowing this thing out of proportion.

"I love you, too." He kissed her cheek before walking to the couch. She waited for him to start back on his paper work before walking to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Alright, Jake. I wanna know what's wrong, and you better tell me." Jake rolled his eyes at his sister's aggresive nature. It was he's secret.

"Jake, tell me right now, or I'll tell Mom you're mad at her." Jake looked at his sister with a sadden look. She pulled the car over, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Jake...is it Mom? You can tell me." He looked down to his hands. He knew he had to tell someone.

"Yea. I saw what happened." Kyra looked at him confused. What did he mean? She waited patiently for him to continue. Jake looked at Kyra before the tears fell fast. She pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me when you're ready." He shook his head. Kyra only hoped it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Brock!" Barbra Jean hollered through his house. She had gotten an earlier flight home, and she didn't feel like keeping Henry away from his father any longer. She would drop him off, and go home to unpack their bags. She'd let Henry have time with his father by himself for a few days. She'd stop by Reba's house first thing in the morning.

"Barbra Jean? I thought you were going to be staying another two weeks?" Brock asked coming down the stairs. Henry ran to his father, who picked him up.

"Hey, Bud. You gonna stay with me tonight?"

"Uh-huh! I missed you, Daddy." Henry gave his father a tight squeeze around the neck before Brock set him down. Henry ran upstairs to his room.

"They wanted me to, but I told them I had been there enough. I had things and people who needed me here. I left without another word." She joined him on the couch.

"Well, you haven't missed much. It's only here recently things started to go crazy." Barbra Jean looked at him worried and confused.

"Is it one of the kids?"

"No. I'm not even sure it's anything serious. It could be from things being so calm." Barbra Jean shook her head then realized something.

"It's Reba!" She bolted from the couch.

"Barbra Jean, calm down. Nothing is wrong, yet." He spoke quietly so Henry couldn't hear him.

"I want to know what's going on right now! Is it trouble in paradise? What did he do to her? Did he hurt her? Oh, I'm gonna kill him." Barbra Jean started for the door, but Brock pulled her back to the couch.

"No, she's fine. Well, the last time I saw her she was. There's no reason to kill him." Brock said as Kyra and Jake both walked into the house. Their cheeks were stained from the tears, but neither Brock or Barbra Jean noticed. Jake said hi to Barbra Jean before running upstairs. Kyra looked at her dad as she sat down in a chair.

"Kyra, Honey, what's wrong?" Brock and Barbra Jean both scooted closer to her, their faces showing worry and fear. Kyra thought for a moment before taking a deep breath.

AN: i had to bring BJ back. lol... well, what do ya think? i love the reviews! lol thanks for giving them. the more the merrier. lol


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm fine. I'll see ya in the morning." Kyra quickly walked upstairs. She hadn't lied. Nothing was wrong with her; it was her mother that needed the help. She sighed as she crawled onto her bed. She prayed for her mother as the tears silently returned.

"Brock, something's wrong with the kids." Barbra Jean still stared at the stairs. She hoped Kyra or Jake would run back down and tell her what was wrong.

"I'm sure they just didn't want to leave Reba. They haven't seen her in a while." Barbra Jean jerked her head back to face Brock. She could tell he only meant it as a way to convince himself that nothing was wrong.

"Brock, when have you known Reba to go more than a weekend without seeing her kids?" Brock thought hard on that one. There had to be a time. If there wasn't, it meant something terribly wrong was happening.

"Brock, just face it. She's in trouble, and the kids can tell. It's your job as a father to protect them. Right now...you're all they've got. Now, I'm gonna go. I have to unpack before Henry comes home." Barbra Jean watched the information soak in before walking upstairs to say bye to Henry.

Monday morning Reba woke up to Barbra Jean pounding on her bedroom door. Once Reba knew who it was she jumped out of bed.

"Barbra Jean...you're not suppose to be back for two weeks! How'd your tiny brain manage to get back early?" Reba asked as she flung her door open. Barbra Jean pulled Reba into a hug.

"What? No bone crusher?" Barbra Jean let go and shook her head.

"I missed you." Reba followed Barbra Jean downstairs.

"I missed you, too. Believe it or not...I've been bored without you. There's no one for me to pick on Brock with." Barbra Jean laughed a little.

"Um...where's Jeremy?" Reba thought for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. He probably went to work early." Reba poured some coffee for her and Barbra Jean.

"Reba, what happened to your face?" Reba handed Barbra Jean her cup, but kept her eyes on the counter.

"It's nothing, Barbra Jean. I fell a few days ago." Reba looked at the clock. She was running late already. The first day of a very important week and she was going to be late.

"Uh, you remember Dolly Majors, right? Well, she's coming to my office to find new employees. I have to get ready. I'm already running behind." Reba spoke as she walked out of the room. Barbra Jean followed her.

"Reba, it's not gonna stop or just go away...no matter what he says." Reba climbed the stairs a little faster as Barbra Jean spoke.

"I'm gonna be late. Talk to you later, BJ." Barbra Jean waited for a few minutes before walking out the front door.

Reba quickly walked to her desk. She was ten minutes late, and had an open house to show in twenty minutes. She just knew she'd be late for that, too.

"She's normally five minutes early every day, Dolly. There's a good reason she's late...I'm sure." Mr. Jones walked with Dolly Majors to Reba's desk.

"Ms. Hart?" Reba jerked her head up and stopped searching through the mess of papers on her desk.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I had a busy weekend and overslept. I won't be late again." Reba went back to searching through her papers.

"Reba Hart! You're just gonna ignore me?" Dolly Majors asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Reba slowly lifted her head. That was the last straw. She's out of the race for sure.

"Oh, Dolly, I didn't...I..." Reba thought for a moment. Her mouth making incoherent words.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to know...You're at the top of my list. I wouldn't want you to slip." Dolly gave her a wink before walking with Mr. Jones to another employee. Reba sat back in her chair, letting out a long sigh. She was exhausted. This week had to go by fast or she just knew she'd go insane.

The day went by fast for Reba. She could barely keep up, and was glad her lunch break started in ten minutes. Reba leaned back in her chair, watching the clock on her computer screen. She felt her eye lids become heavier with each second. She blinked non-stop as an attempt to keep them open. She would not fall asleep at work, not even on her lunch break. Reba looked around the room for something to catch her attention. The only thing that seemed to call out to her was her desk. She layed her head on her arms, resting her eyes for only a moment.

"Ms. Hart?" Mr. Jones gently shook Reba, but she was in a very deep sleep. Dolly stood next to him with a look of worry.

"Ms. Hart!" He tried calling her name a little louder. She still wouldn't wake. He looked to Dolly for some type of help. She raised her hands with an 'i don't know' look.

"No! Stop it! I didn't do it!" Reba spoke softly in her sleep. Mr. Jones and Dolly Majors both leaned in a little.

"Everything's gone. I have nothing. NO! DON'T DO IT!" Reba started yelling at this point. Customers started to stare at the red head.

"Let's get her to your office, Tom." Dolly helped him carry her to his office. Brock saw everyone watching two people carry someone out of the room, but wasn't quite sure why. He shrugged it off as he continued to look for Reba. Kyra had told him, that morning, that Jake saw the fight. He knew she was stubborn, but he didn't know she would stay with the guy. He had to talk to her about it. It was the main reason he was going to take out for lunch.

"Hey, Brock!" Brock turns around at the voice of one of Reba's co-workers.

"What do you think we should do?" Mr. Jones asked. Dolly sat in the chair across from Reba. She listened to Reba talk in her sleep. The words weren't loving in any way.

"Well, she's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" His full attention went to Dolly. Brock slowly entered the room. The co-worker had told him that Reba was going crazy. Brock didn't really believed that, but followed where the guy had pointed to. He stood there for a second before closing the door behind him, blocking out all wondering eyes. Mr. Jones and Dolly both looked up at him.

"Well, Tom, she's got herself in a tough spot. He's treatin' her like she's an old, rotten, stinky pair of tenny shoes. I mean, look at her lip. You don't really believe someone could bite their lip that hard, do you? She's covered it nicely, but I know what's going on. You and I both know what's going on." Dolly whispered before walking to his desk. She grabbed her water bottle and a tissue.

They shared a look, both knowing that Brock shouldn't hear it from them. They watched as Brock slowly walked to the couch, where Reba layed. He desperately wanted to know what she was dreaming.

_Reba ran with all her strength, Jeremy hot on her heels. She looked back and he was gone. Reba slowed to a walk, turning her head back around. She screamed as Jeremy was inches from her face. His hand made fast contact with her face before she managed to turn around. She ran once again. She could feel the nerves in her feet begging her to take a break, but she couldn't stop. She saw her house in the distance and ran harder. As she got closer to the house, the sound of Jeremy's footsteps became queiter. She quickly threw herself inside, shutting the door with all her body. She locked the door before she heard Cheyenne scream for help. Reba turned around to find Jeremy holding Cheyenne. _

_"DON'T DO IT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Reba screamed, but Cheyenne's body soon fell to the floor. Jeremy laughed before walking over to Reba. _

_"She's gone...just like all the others." He continued to laugh as Reba fell to the floor, crawling to Cheyenne. _

Dolly sat on the edge of the couch, next to Reba. She poured some water on the tissue before folding it into a small rectangle. She called to Reba as she gently patted Reba's face with the damp tissue. Brock watched with worried eyes. He had never seen her like this. Dreams weren't something to upset Reba.

"Is there something I can do?" Brock asked with complete sincerity. He'd do anything to stop whatever was causing Reba to mumble, scream, and jerk in her sleep. Dolly handed him the tissue, moving out of the way. Brock quickly moved to her previous spot, doing exactly what Dolly had been doing.

"Reba..."

_Reba felt her body being tugged backwards, soon hitting the wall. She screamed for help, but felt a strong hand cup her mouth. She tried pulling it off, but his hand only gripped her mouth harder. She used her feet to push off the wall, causing both of them to fall to the floor. She wrestled with Jeremy until he had her wrapped up in his arms. She elbowed his stomach. Jeremy groaned before pulling her to her feet. He used his upper body and left arm to trap her. Jeremy made her face the front door about the time Brock walked in. Reba's eyes widen. Brock's face went from happy to confused. Jeremy pulled her closer to him as he lowered his mouth to her ear. _

_"Look at his face. He's disappointed in you. You hurt him." Reba watched as Jeremy's right hand raised to their eye level, holding a small hand gun. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but her body wouldn't move. She closed her eyes, unwilling to watch Brock's death. Jeremy shook her a little._

_"Open your eyes. I want you to see the hurt you caused him. The love you have for him is what will kill him." Jeremy pulled the trigger. Reba screamed into his hand as Brock's body hit the floor with a thud. Jeremy laughed as he tossed her to the ground, walking out of the house. Reba quickly crawled to Brock. She pulled him into her lap, her tears falling onto his face. _

_"Brock...I need you. Don't leave me..."_

"Brock...I need you. Don't leave me..." Reba jolted to a sitting position. The tears continued to slide down her face. She looked around quickly before seeing Brock in front of her. Reba immediately threw her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"I never meant to hurt you." Brock wrapped his arms around Reba, rubbing her back gently. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her tears covered his neck in a matter of seconds.

"You didn-"

"Yes, I did. It's all my fault." Brock felt the tears increase as Reba's body began to shake in his arms. He wanted to know what had happen, but right now, Reba needed comfort and security. He pulled her into his lap, rocking her slowly. He whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Uh, Tom, maybe you should go see if anyone needs help outside." Dolly walked Mr. Jones to his office door. She gave him a reassuring smile before pushing him out the door. She locked it behind her.

"Brock, I think you should take her home...once she gets settled a bit." Dolly grabbed the box of tissues, walking back to Reba and Brock. He shook his head as she set in next to him. Reba hadn't calmed down at all. She was still talking to him, but he couldn't make any of it out. Dolly quietly left him alone with Reba. He was what she needed.

**AN: so...how was this ch.? sorry it took so long to update. lol i'll try to be quicker with that. thanks 4 all the reviews. they are greatly appreciated. :) keep them coming please and thank you :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Brock tried to listen to Reba. He had no idea what to say. Her voice was muffled by his neck and her crying. He only got names of the family and the word 'gone'. He also knew she kept repeating the phrase 'it's all my fault'. He was startled a bit when she jerked to a sitting position, still in his lap.

"Oh, Brock...I lost you. You're gone. I hurt you..." Reba spoke with tears and high pitches. Brock could barely understand her, but he had gotten every word. He quickly pulled her hands to his face, resting them on his cheeks. They felt cold as ice and had an uncontrollable shake.

"No, Honey, I'm right here. You didn't hurt me. I'm ok...see." He let Reba's hands explore his face. She was calming down a little bit now, but it didn't seem like she believed him.

"Reba, I'm right here...with you. You haven't lost me. Honey, you had a dream. I'm safe and healthy. I promise." He wiped her tears softly with his thumbs. Reba slowly stopped crying as his touch seemed to melt away all the pain and fear she had. He gave her a worried smile. Reba ran a hand over his cheek; she wanted to be a hundrd percent sure he was there. She ran her thumb over his left eye, her fingers disappearing in his hair. She let her fingers slide down his nose, one right after the other, before Brock took her hand in his. He rubbed the back gently.

"Don't worry, Reba. I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around his neck again as the tears of happiness and relief replaced the ones of loss and grief. Brock was having a hard time keeping his anger down, but knew it would only scare Reba more. He could not risk her being scared of him. He thought carefully about his next choice of words.

"Do you wanna go home, Reba?" She quickly stood up from his lap. She wiped her face with the back of her hands. Brock watched as her walls stood strong again. He hated when she did that, but there was nothing he could do. He stood up, still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home." Brock let out a breath as he took a step towards Reba. She took a step back, holding up her hand.

"I'm gonna go home, and you're gonna take the kids away." Brock looked at her confused. She didn't look scared or worried any more. Determination and anger played themselves across her entire body. He was afraid of the thoughts inside her head. They couldn't be good with those emotions.

"Reba-"

"No, you get the kids away from her, Brock. I mean every one, too. Henry, Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Kyra, and Jake. I can't have them getting hurt over this. It's best they think it's some unexpected vacation." Reba took a deep breath. Brock tried to walk to her, but she kept her distance.

"Reba-"

"Just do it, Brock. They don't know anything...and it's best they never do." She looked away, trying to keep her composure. On the outside, she knew she looked strong and stubborn, but on the inside, she was still weak and scared. The next few hours would be dangerous.

"Reba-" Once again, Reba stopped him from talking. She couldn't have him talking her out of this and getting himself hurt. She had to keep them safe, and if pushing them away was the ticket then that's what she'd do.

"Brock-" It was his turn to interrupt her. He had to tell her what he came to tell her in the first place. She needed to know. They agrued, using only the other person's name, back and forth for a few minutes. Neither one was going to give in. Reba, stubborn and determined, kept her distance and shot his name back almost as soon as he said hers. Brock, angry and concerned, wouldn't let her win this one.

"Let me tell you something!" Brock spoke over Reba's voice. He didn't wait for her to tell him no.

"The kids know what's going on. Barbra Jean knew the moment the kids came home last night, and I know because Kyra told me, this morning, that..." He lowered his voice a little. He hated that Jake saw something so horrible. He'd have to talk to him after dinner tonight.

"...Jake saw the fight." Reba spun around quickly. She hadn't even thought one of the kids could have seen anything. They weren't suppose to be home that night, were they?

"How much?" Brock could barely hear a word she spoke, but guessed, from the way she kept her eyes away from his, the question she asked. He sighed before sitting back down on the couch.

"She wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure him seeing any of it was bad." Brock watched Reba for any type of normal reaction. He watched as the tears brimmed her eyes, and she fled from the room. He wanted to run after her, but that wouldn't do him any good. He was losing the Reba he know more and more with each passing minute. He couldn't do anything, but what she asked from him. Brock slowly walked out of the room to his truck. He saw Reba disappear into the women's bathroom.

Reba stopped at the sound of two women talking. She leaned against the wall that seperated the door from the rest of the room. She caught her name in the midst of their conversation. She listened intently on what they were saying.

"Oh, I remember when she first started dating Jeremy...that's his name, right?" The other lady nodded her head, her brown curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"Well, you remember the Christmas party? We both know Reba had a little too much to drink that night." They both laughed at the memory before the first lady continued.

"I saw him following her to her car. I thought it was sweet that he made sure she got to her car. I'm guessing that's when they met." The lady fixed her blonde ponytail. They were both young women just starting familes of their own. The blonde had just gotten married two weeks ago, and the brunette was celebrating her second year anniversary that night. Reba normally would roll her eyes at their immature gossiping, but they were talking about something she didn't remember. Her and Jeremy hadn't met until April.

"Oh, really...I saw them together at the Valentine's Day party. Well, I never saw them touch, but he wasn't ever too far away from her. Now that I think about it...It was like she ignored him the entire time." They both stopped freshing up to think that over. A few seconds passed before they finished what they were doing. Reba moved closer to the door, ready to leave before they caught her.

"You know...I don't think she actually told anyone until April." Tammy, the blonde, scrunched her eye brows together.

"I can't see how she managed to keep it a secret for that long. I would have had to tell someone." Tammy threw her purse over her shoulder, waiting for Cathy to finish.

"We all know you would. What I can't understand is how she lets him treat her like he does. I mean, did you see..." Cathy motioned, with her finger, to her cheek and lip.

"Reba always seemed strong and in control to me. I guess it just goes to show you don't really know anyone." She sighed before zipping up her purse. Reba took the noise as her cue to step out of the bathroom and walk back in.

"Oh, hi Reba. How have you been?" Tammy asks as they cross paths. Reba shakes her head before walking further into the bathroom. Tammy and Cathy look at each other before going back to work. Reba stood in front of the mirror. The tears silently dropped off her chin onto the counter. Reba stared at the reflection staring back at her. It wasn't her fault at all. She saw what she had let herself become. The bruise showed perfectly on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from cyring. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes looked as if she'd worn them for days. Her skin was paler than usual, and stained with streaks of mascara.

_this is not me. i'd never look like this. i'd never let my kids down like this. i'd never put them in danger, but yet i have done these exact things in a matter of days. i've let myself be torn apart and left for ded. i've gotta get outta here. this is the last time...it's over because __**i**__ say it is._

Reba shook her hed with that last thought. She washed her face, and fixed her clothes. She took one last look in the mirror before walking back to her desk. Dolly watche Reba grab her purse and jacket before stomping out the door. She gave Mr. Jones a hopeful smile then walked around the office talking to the other employees.

**AN: ok sorry for the extremely long wait, but things have been crazy for me. well, i hope you like it. let me kno please and thank you. love ya'll Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: please read all the way through and the AN at the bottom...i'd put it up here, but i don't want to spoil anything. Thanks. **

Reba raced home, knowing Jeremy was on his lunch break. She would end this whole game as soon as she got home. She had time to think on the way to her house. She thought of ways to tell him, where she'd stand as she told him, and made a mental check on where every weapon was in the house. The only thing Reba had left to do was build her confidence. She should have asked someone to go with her. Why didn't she have Brock come with her? Reba felt the butterflies do flips inside her stomach. He wouldn't want to leave, but she had to get away from him. He had hurt her family, and Reba would not allow him to continue. She pulled into the drive way, losing every ounce of confidence she had just built up. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to calm the butterflies down. She rehearsed her plan again before walking into the living room.

"Jeremy, I decided to come home for lunch. I need to talk to you." He walked into the living room, wiping his mouth. Reba swallowed another lump as she looked at him. His body looked larger, and his eyes seemed to contain more of a flame than usual. She let out an uneven breath, looking around the room. She quickly put her eyes back on Jeremy, remembering to keep her eyes locked on him. She never knew what he would do. Reba kept the door in arms reach, standing in front of the stairs. She watched Jeremy sit down on the couch, motioning for her to join him.

"Uh, I'd rather stand here." He ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. Reba placed a hand on her stomach, letting out a deep breath. She was more nervous than she thought she'd be. He motioned his hand for her to continue, and Reba opened her mouth. She quickly closed it. Nothing was coming out. Reba tugged at her work shirt, hoping to delay what was to come as much as possible. Jeremy stood from the couch, walking closer to Reba.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" His voice was even and calmed, and it made Reba's fear increase twice as much as what it was. Reba took a step backwards. How was she going to tell him? Her plan wasn't as easy as she had thought. Jeremy took a step closer, taking Reba's hands in his. He gave her a concerned look.

"You're making me worried. Is everything ok? You know, I love you, right?" Reba almost blew it off. She almost believed he cared for her. Reba took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. She took her hands from his, and Jeremy stepped closer to her.

"I think you should leave." She spoke in a soft whisper, looking to his chest instead of his eyes. Reba jumped back, expecting some sort of contact, but Jeremy only laughed. He walked to Reba, causing her to back into the door. She mentally kicked herself for not leaving enough space for opening the door.

"That was a good one. I almost believed you really wanted me to go. So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Reba swallowed hard, pushing Jeremy away. He took a step back, looking at her with rage. She stared straight into his eyes.

"I want you to leave my house right now." She hoped she sounded strong and confident. From the look on his face, she had done just that. Reba reached for the door knob, letting her eyes off Jeremy for a second. Reba screamed as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the door.

"You don't tell me what to do! I'll leave when I'm ready!" Jeremy threw Reba onto the couch, holding her down with his weight. She tried screaming, but his hand tightly covered her mouth. Reba tried moving, but couldn't move any part of her body. He held onto her hands with his free hand, and lowered his head to her ear.

"You're not being careful." He lifted his head to see Reba's reaction. Her eyes were wide, and she had stopped every attempt to get away. He chuckled to himself as he moved his hand from her mouth. She felt his hand wander down her side, and spit in his face, hoping to distract him. Jeremy's hand left her side to wipe his face.

"You really aren't being careful, and it's starting to make me angry." Jeremy tightened his grip on her wrists, making Reba wince in pain. Reba tried to move again. Jeremy's body was twice her size, and his strength was that of a boa constrictor. He could see the fear in her eyes, and loved every bit of it. She'd be his forever. Jeremy moved his lips to her neck, still trapping her to the couch. Reba closed her eyes, wishing for some way out of this. She continued to attempt getting away, and it made Jeremy mad. He sat up a little, pulling his hand back. Reba tensed as she saw his hand fall towards her face. Jeremy hit her hard on the temple, nearly knocking her out. Reba couldn't keep her eyes open. The room was spinning. She tried to gain what control she had, but it was useless. She could feel his hands roaming where they pleased, and his lips were every where. There was nothing she could do, and it scared her into a panic attack. The panic attack on top of the pain in her head caused her to faint.

Brock paced in his living room. He had everyone upstairs, waiting on him to tell them why they were all there. He hadn't thought of any where they could go, and he was too worried about Reba to even think of that. Brock sat down on his couch, head in his hands. He felt someone sit next to him, putting their hand on his back.

"Brock...what's going on?" He looked up to Barbra Jean. She looked strained and worried. Brock could only imagine what it had been like for her, having to keep the kids calm.

"We gotta get the kids outta here. Reba..." He turned his head away as the tears threatened to fall. Barbra Jean sighed as she stood up. She started for the stairs again.

"I'll take them to your mother's house. They haven't seen her in a while. You stay here for Reba." Brock shook his head as he watched Barbra Jean disappear upstairs. When had she become so strong? When did she become the one that told everyone what to do? He quickly compsed himself as a stampede came from the stairs. Everyone stood in front of him, waiting on him to say something more than Barbra Jean had. He gave them a smile.

"Well, my mom called and she wants ya'll to come see her. I told her that you'd be heading out that way tonight. What do ya'll think?" Kyra rolled her eyes, taking Elizabeth from Cheyenne. She grabbed Jake's hand then walked out the front door. Barbra Jean followed her with Henry in her arms. Cheyenne and Van stayed where they were. Brock was nervous. These two could find out anything they wanted to know.

"Well, ya'll should get going."

"What's going on, Dad? Mom normally tells us of vacations and trips." Cheyenne folded her arms across her chest, and Van rested his hands on her upper arms, waiting on Brock's reply.

"Nothing's going on, Cheyenne. Your mother doesn't know about this. I'll tell her in the morning. She never has a problem with ya'll going to see your grandma." Cheyenne and Van both raised an eye brow, not moving an inch otherwise. Brock sighed as he sat on the couch, his head in his hands again.

"She's not doing too well right now. Please, just go. I need you to be the strong ones for a while." Cheyenne sat down next to her father, and Van's face turned to that of anger. He wanted to storm into Reba's house, but he wasn't sure why she wasn't doing too well. She might be sick for all he knew.

"Mr. H...what do you mean? Do I need to kill someone?" Brock jumped to his feet.

"No, Van, calm down. She told me to get ya'll outta here, and that she could handle the rest. I really need ya'll to just do as I'm telling you." Cheyenne stood in between the men. She could hear the panic and worry in her father's voice, and she could see the concern and love for her mother in his eyes. She knew he'd fix everything.

"Come on, Van. We need to go." She patted his chest, trying to push him towards the door. He wouldn't budge, and Cheyenne gave him a look.

"No. I want to know what's going on." Cheyenne gave him her best impression of her mother's death look, and Van sighed before slowly making his way to the car. He couldn't understand how Cheyenne could leave knowing her mother was in trouble. Brock watched his family drive down the street, and wished he knew what to do next.

"I'll wait a few more minutes, then I'm calling over there." He sat on his couch, watching the clock tick the minutes away.

Reba sat on her couch, her knees drawn up to her chin. She had been awake for the last part of his attack. Her hair fell in her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her clothes were fixed the best she could do with shaking hands. She just knew buttons were in the wrong holes. Her body ached every where, and she couldn't shut her thoughts off for nothing. She rocked back and forth as she thought of what to do. She wasn't completely sure what had happened, and the shock was still clouding her mind. Reba looked towards the stairs where Jeremy had gone when he'd finished. Reba took deep breaths to control her breathing. She had no idea what else he was going to do, and it scared her to death. She rested her chin on her knees again. Reba could hear the faint ring of her cell phone. She raised her head, trying to find where it was. For all she knew, it could be her imagination. Reba looked around the couch, keeping her knees drawn up. She remembered it being in her back pocket. Reba slowly layed her head on the couch cushion. Reba knew that ring tone anywhere. She flipped the couch cushion off the couch, finding her phone instantly. She flipped it open, taking a second to answer.

"I wasn't ready." Reba spoke in a hoarse voice, and felt the tears fall from her eyes as the voice on the other end became frantic. She tried to be as quiet as she could, but Jeremy's footsteps could be heard. Reba jerked her head to the stairs as Jeremy seemed to jump from the the second step.

"What in the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make me mad?!" Reba screamed as Jeremy ran towards her, dropping her cell phone on the floor. The battery slides across the floor as the phone broke in two.

"REBA!" Brock yelled into his phone. That was not a good sign. He heard the dail tone soon after. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table, running out the door. She was in trouble, and he knew what he was going to do now. He pressed his phone to his ear as he drove down the street. Why did he have to live so far away?

**AN: please do not 'yell' or 'get mad' at me for this part. I would never wish that to happen to anyone or anything. I simply wrote it for story purposes only. I felt the story was building up to this so, I wrote it in. Please, keep in mind, that this was extremely hard for me to write because I do not wish this on anyone. It builds to the story. Thank you very much. Please, review though. :) (sorry reba)**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy could hear the police car pull into the drive way. He stood up from bending over Reba. He pulled Reba to the stairs, pushing her onto them.

"Stay there and don't say a word!" Reba sat on the stairs, holding her breath so not to make a sound. Jeremy opened the door, seeing two police office standing on the other side. Both stood proudly in their uniforms. One was young, well-built, and tall. The other male officer was a few years older, slightly heavy, and short. Jeremy held the door halfway opened, blocking the rest of the view with his body.

"May I help you, Officer...?" Jeremy kept his eyes on the first officer.

"Officer Taylor, and I received a 911 call stating there was a lot of screaming and loud crashes coming from this address. Is everything ok?" Officer Paul Taylor wonder if this intense eye contact was to be intimadating him. He laughed on the inside, keeping a straight face on the outside. This was not the first time someone had tried that.

"Oh, yes, sir. My girlfriend and I were watching a scary movie. I snuck up behind her, and she started throwing things and screaming. It took me a good ten minutes just to convince her it was really me. She takes scary movies a little too serious. Maybe that's why she doesn't like scary movies." Jeremy finished with a loud, strong laugh. Reba watched him as she listened to the conversation.

"Mr...?" Officer Taylor kindly asked for Jeremy's name.

"Jeremy Shelton." Jeremy leaned back a little to look at Reba through the corner of his eyes. She hadn't moved a muscle since he opened the door, and her face was gaining a red color. He didn't understand that one, yet. He'd have to check it out in a minute.

"Mr. Shelton, this house is owned by a Ms. Reba Hart. Is she your..." He trailed his question, hoping Jeremy would fill it in for him. Something didn't feel right about this. He knew there was no real evidence that anything was wrong, and his story did make sense. Officer Taylor tried to glance around the room when Jeremy leaned back, but he didn't see much. His partner, Officer William Gray, was doing his usual act of boredom, but in reality he was taking glances around the yard. He could look any where with that act, and pulled it off well.

"Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. I've been living here for a little over a month now." Jeremy took a long glance at the other officer. He seemed like he was up to no good. He never kept his eyes on one thing for too long. Jeremy didn't like that.

"Umm..What's your name, sir?" Jeremy spoke directly to the other officer. His attention quickly jerked to Jeremy.

"Oh, It's Officer Gray." He kept his eyes on Jeremy for a few seconds after he turned back to Officer Taylor. He was used to people being nervous enough to catch his lack of attention, and was always prepared to fool them. It was one of his many talents.

"Mr. Shelton...do you mind if we take a look around?" Officer Taylor wasn't really expecting anything to be wrong or suspicous. He just wanted to check things out, and it was procedure. He took his job very seriously, and so did his partner.

"Why?" Jeremy asked in a monotone. He didn't want them to come in at all, but he didn't want them to hear it in his voice. They would take it as a sign of something being wrong. Jeremy stood his ground, glancing at Reba once more. Officer Gray had seen every glance, and each time a smile was being forced away from the man's face.

"It's just procedure. We have to make sure everything is ok, and it's nothing too serious." Officer Gray waited for another glance as he spoke. This man was hiding something, and was very good at it. Officer Gray hadn't been able to see inside, and he could tell his partner hadn't either.

"Oh, well, come on in. It's still a little messy from my girlfriend. She gets scared way too easily." Jeremy laughed again, looking to Reba. She stood up, backing up a few stairs. There was no telling what he was thinking now. She swallowed what breath she had left, and quickly caught her breathing. Jeremy opened the door, letting both officers enter the house.

"Oh, hello, ma'am. We're just takin' a look around." Officer Taylor always had respect for people, and never went any where without his manners. He often played the good cop while Officer Gray played the bad cop. He had his manners, too, though. Reba gave him a small smile. She wasn't completely sure what to do. She didn't know if she should walk to Jeremy, stay where she was, or leave the room. She hoped Jeremy would drop a hint soon. Officer Gray could tell she was nervous, and her appearence was a bit shocking. He knew exactly who she was. He'd seen her face on bus benches before. She looked totally different now, the exact opposite of what he's seen before. He took a look around the room, glancing at family pictures. He now knew she didn't let herself go just because she was off from work.

"What happened to this cell phone?" Officer Taylor asked, looking up to the adults. Jeremy laughed a little before pointing to Reba. She tensed a little bit, and both officers noticed.

"I scared her, remember." Officer Taylor shook his head, going back to looking around the room. There wasn't a lot he could look at without a warrant. He sighed as he took one last look at a picture. It had a young redheaded woman. It took him a minute to figure out exactly where he knew her from. She had came to the station wanting some advice. She had even told him about her mother's recent relationship, and the fact she was worried about it. They had kept in contact until a week ago. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but at the time he assumed it was a good thing. Officer Taylor picked the picture up, facing it towards Reba. Jeremy leaned to the side so he could see what picture it was.

"Do you mind telling me who this is?" He held the picture as Jeremy walked to him. Jeremy took the picture from his hand, looking at it for a split second.

"It's her daughter Kyra. Why?" Jeremy set the picture back down, staring the officer in the eyes once again. The intense eye contact still wasn't working on this man.

"Oh, I saw her band perform once. I was just wondering." The name confirmed who he thought she was. He wasn't sure what to do next. It might still be at the beginning stages, and that meant there was still time for Reba to get herself out. Or it could already be too late for her to get out on her own, and even then there wasn't much he could do. She'd have to be completely ready to leave him. He looked to his partner, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He walked to him.

"What do you think?" He whispered, his back turned towards Reba and Jeremy. Officer Gray thought for a moment. They still needed more evidence. He looked to Reba, thinking of a quick question. He wanted to see if she would answer the question or if Jeremy would take the lead again.

"Ma'am, you sell houses, right?" Jeremy answered for her. She glanced at the officers, mouthing a quick help. They were in a bit of shock, but their faces never showed it. Officer Gray looked back to his partner, hoping for a signal to do something. Officer Taylor remembered Kyra saying her mother was brave and strong, but he'd never seen someone in this situation go to that level. He quickly pulled himself together.

"Uh, we had a buddy at the station who wanted to sell his house. He told us to look out for a realtor for him." Officer Taylor tried to answer Jeremy's question, but was cut off by Jeremy himself.

"Oh, she'd love to sell that house, but she was thinking of quitting her job. I don't think that would be such a great idea." Jeremy gave them a smug smile. Reba looked to Jeremy in disappointment and hurt. She didn't want to quit her job. She was finally moving up, and had a great job offer. She loved her job.

"Oh, well, he can find someone else. If ya'll don't mind...we'd like to talk to you seperately. Once again, it's procedure." Officer Gray stepped towards Jeremy. Officer Taylor followed close behind. Jeremy looked to Reba, giving her a 'be careful' stare. He started for the door, and Reba followed the men quietly. She was scared to death. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She only wanted them to take her or Jeremy away from the house, not take them both outside just to talk. She took a deep breath as Officer Taylor led her over to the police car, and Officer Gray took Jeremy to the other side of the yard. She just knew there was going to be a lot of pay back later. Reba wrapped her arms around her body.

"Are you cold?" Officer Taylor went to grab a jacket from the front seat, but she shook her head no. It was a very warm day today. Why would he think she was cold? He must of been raised to be a gentleman. Reba took the chance to give him a look over. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were brown. His uniform fit him nicely, and he stood strong. Officer Taylor was hoping she'd say something first.

"Ma'am, would you mind telling me what was happening?" Reba took her eyes off of him. She couldn't look at anyone right now. It was still fresh in her mind. The pain and fear would never leave her now. She knew this to be a fact. She looked past the officer's body, staring at Jeremy. He seemed to be watching her. He was waiting on her to make a mistake. Reba could still see the way his eyes looked. They were cold like stones, and she couldn't help but think of the old saying...

_sticks and stones may break my bones, but words shall never hurt me...that's a total lie. He's the sticks and stones that breaks my bones..AND the his words cut me like a knife...there's no truth in that saying at all. I'm weak and everything will hurt me. _

Reba gripped her body tighter. She wanted to go back inside.

_..Go inside and let him have all control...for he is strong enough to protect us both...i need.._

"Ms. Hart, I can't help you...unless you tell me what happened." Reba kept her eyes to the ground, her mouth shut tightly. She would not say a word.

"Ms. Hart?" Reba closed her eyes at the calling of her last name. The name she shared with a man who she had loved with all her heart. The man that later broke her heart, and left her to pick up a life on her own.

_he didn't leave me completely. he stayed around to bug me. he helped out with the kids. the only thing that caused him to leave was a stupid mid-life crisis. even now after his and BJ's divorce...he stayed to help me. even with a relationship like this one...he's wanting to help...wanting to protect me...i don't need Jeremy. I can handle anything with the support of my family. _

Reba looked up to Jeremy, giving him a smug smile. She turned her head to the officer, ready to say something, but she stopped. She was still afraid.

_this man is stronger and smarter than me...he knows what he's doing...i have no clue...i wish Brock was here to help...i need him.._

At that moment, every one's head was jerked to the truck that just skidded into the drive way. Reba knew who it was instantly. The man jumped out of his truck, nearly falling as he ran to Reba. She no longer seemed to worry about Jeremy or any of the after affects of telling. She was safe, and she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing. Brock was here to save her. Reba wanted to throw her arms around his neck and almost did so, but the officer stopped her.

"May I help you, sir?" Officer Taylor held his arm out, stopping Reba's body from coming in contact with this man. She locked eyes with Brock, and everything seemed to pour out of her. She didn't care that Jeremy could hear every word she spoke, or the fact the other officer was tackling him as Jeremy ran towards her. She knew what she had to do, and nothing was going to stop her now. She was finally safe and out of this nightmare. Reba felt her body being pushed gently away from the police car. She walked backwards, never losing the eye contact she had with Brock. Officer Taylor asked Brock to follow them, which he gladly accepted. Once Officer Taylor had Reba at a safe distance, he ran back to help his partner.

"Reba, Honey, are you ok?" Brock sat next to Reba on the bench. She had only said one thing before they were moved. Her eyes were wide and locked on the scene before her. The officers were trying to keep Jeremy away from her, and he was making it quite difficult. She felt Brock's hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. She stood up quickly, and made her way across the porch. She sat with her back to Brock, her knees drawn up to her chin. She folded her arms around her legs. Everything was back in an instant: the way it felt, the way he looked, and the way it happened. She felt like she was in a pool of dirt up to her chin. Reba wanted to take a shower, and would have if she wasn't so afraid to move from her current position. Brock stepped up beside her.

"Reba...tell me what happened." Brock was dying to know what was making her act this way. She was one to always speak her mind. He put his hand on her shoulder again. Reba tensed under his touch, and tightened her hold on her legs. Brock took his hand away, sitting next to Reba.

She took a deep breath, not wanting to ever talk again. She wanted to lock herself in a room and never come out. She wanted to be left alone for the rest of her life.

"Get away from me." Her voice was cold and distant, and her eyes were glazed over as she stared into space. Brock backed away from her, but was not about to give in.

"Reba..."

"Leave me alone." She remained the same as before. He was even more worried now. She was not being her usual self. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but she wanted him to leave her alone.

"Reba, I want to know what's wrong." She turned her head to look at him. It was then he could see everything she felt and thought. She was scared, worried, hurt, and broken.

"You don't get everything you want, Brock. I didn't." She turned her head back to the front yard. The police officers had managed to get Jeremy into the back seat of their car, and one was taking him to the station. Reba watched Officer Gray walk towards them.

"Reba, Honey, please tell me." She didn't say anything. He wouldn't understand.

"Please...I can help." She jerked her head towards him again. This time all the emotions were increased by two times what she previously had.

"No...you can't. No body can help me. I'll forever be his! He has me in a place I will never get out of. Why won't you just take the kids and never come back." Brock recovered quickly from his shock. He put on a straight face, sitting back down next to Reba. He wanted to comfort her, but as he lifted his hand, she tensed and turned away. He lowered his hand immediately. He'd never seen her this way, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Reba, will you please tell me what he did to you?" She rested her forehead on her knees as she started to cry. She took a deep breath, looking back to Brock.

"I just feel so...dirty!" Reba was crying harder than Brock had ever seen before. He had an idea what could have happened, but for some reason he could believe it. Who would do that to Reba? Who would do that to anyone? He looked up as Officer Gray stopped next to them. He had heard her last sentence, and tried to keep the sadness from his eyes. He knew what had to be done next.

"Ma'am, what exactly happened?" Brock was quick to help Reba.

"Does she really need to tell you that? Can't you tell what happened?" Brock was outraged. That man had put Reba through too much for anyone to go through, and this officer wanted her to tell him the details. Brock jumped to his feet, keeping his body between the officer and Reba.

"She has to tell me exactly what all happened, or there's not a lot I can do."

"Can't you arrest him for assaulting a police officer?" Officer Gray shook his head no.

"He didn't do anything to threaten us. He only tried tricking us to lose concentration long enough for him to get to her. I'm sorry, but I'll try everything I possibly can. It'd be a lot easier with her answering my question." Both men were surprised when Reba stood up. She looked the officer in the eyes and spoke with a level voice.

"He pulled me in with his loving charms, broke me down with his aweful words, beat me a couple of times, and then had his way with me. AND...No, I didn't want it." She turned her attention to Brock, who stood there in complete shock.

**AN: so...what do ya'll think of this ch.? i'd really like to know. :) please and thank you. it's a little long. ;) heehee**


	15. Chapter 15

As another police car pulled into the drive way, Reba turned back to Officer Gray. She wanted this nightmare to be over as soon as possible. She gave the officer her attention, ignoring the look on Brock's face. She really didn't need his opinion right now.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do. I just want to get this over with." She pushed her way past Brock, starting for the police car. Officer Gray followed silently. Reba walked with her arms folded across her chest. She couldn't believe how fast her relationship had turned from good to bad. She had loved someone with, what she thought, was all her heart, and in return she was left with fear and pain. She closed her eyes, as she listened to the officers talk about the current pain. She didn't think she'd have been this strong if it wasn't for Brock being here. She looked over her shoulder to him. He hadn't moved at all. He looked still in shock. Reba snapped back to the officers, as one told her to sit in the back. They'd have to take her to the hospital. She shook her head, giving Brock one last look.

Officer Gray watched her intently. She looke scared but strong all at the same time. He knew she wasn't ready for this fight, but was forcing herself to go through with it for someone's sake. He wondered if it was all those people in the pictures, and if the man standing on the porch was someone who helped her when she needed it. He climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door loud. Brock turned quickly at the noise, running to the car once he knew what was going on. The officers told him where they were going, and Brock quickly jumped into his own truck. He'd be there for Reba every step of the way. She would really need someone now. He sighed as he followed the officers to the hospital.

Brock paced the floor in the waiting room. He really hated not being able to be with her. He'd see her as soon as they'd let him, and stay until she left. She wouldn't be alone for one minute. His thoughts were going wild.

_I could have kept this from happening! Where the hell was I? I should have gone with her! No..I shouldn't have let her go at all. There were better ways of doing this! I'm just so stupid! _

Brock turned sharply as a nurse entered the room. She called out a name, but it wasn't his nor Reba's name. He started his pacing again, waiting impatietently to see Reba. He watched a redhead leave the hospital with tears down her face, and he instantly changed his train of thought.

_Reba was hurt...by that thing! Oh, I hope she's ok. How could he do that to such a wonderful person? She didn't deserve any of it. Nobody deserves that...She was..He...Why? I want to see her! What's takin' so long? I need to see her. I need to know what she's thinkin'...I gotta do something!_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Brock shouted as he started for the door. He was more than ready to get his hands around Jeremy's throat. He'd teach him a thing or two. He stared at the little boy who had just walked in the room. He looked a lot like Jake when he was that age. Brock softened a bit, knowing he had kids to take care of and couldn't go to jail. He'd put his anger to good use instead. He'd protect Reba for the rest of their lives. He shook his head in agreement with his thoughts. He sat in a chair, not wanting to upset the little boy.

Reba watched the nurse leave, shutting the door behind her. Reba closed her eyes, rolling onto her side. She pulled her knees to her chest, and stared blankly at the wall. She was scared to death, and had no clue what to do next. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a way to fix the problem. She wanted to cry, but someone had walked into the room. She took a deep breath, waiting on whoever it was to go away.

"Ms. Hart, I was just letting you know that I was leaving...Uh, here's my number if you need anything...give me a call, ok?' Officer Gray waited for her to roll over in order to take the piece of paper in his hand, but she didn't move in any way. He sighed, looking to the floor. He set the paper on her table before leaving the room. He disliked cases like this.

_Great! They all think I'm helpless. Maybe I am...look what happened...I can't do anything...It was all my fault...I saw it coming._

Reba was lost in her thoughts when the door opened again, but this time it was opened quietly. She wouldn't have known he had walked into the room if it wasn't for his shoes. He had on a new pair of tennis shoes that squeaked every step he made. He sat down in a chair, making it creak slightly. He was making a lot of noise for trying to be quiet.

"Reba...I..." Brock stuttered and stumbled. He had no idea what to say. This wasn't an every day thing for him, and for it to happen to the one person he loved with all his heart was almost too much to take.

_It's harder for her. She looks so small and helpless right now. I wish I could do something for her..but what? I don't even know what to say._

Brock sighed, ending his stuttering. Reba waited a second. She knew he would try to talk again. It was always like Brock to protect her, and she didn't want any of it now. This was her problem, and she'd fix it eventually.

"Not now, Brock." He could barely hear the whispered words, but figured she didn't want to be bothered right now. He sat back in the chair, watching her carefully. The bed seemed to swallow her up. Her small body curled into a tight ball made the bed look twice it's size, and the white sheets pulled up to her neck almost blinded him. He looked up a little to where her messy, red hair was. It didn't look as vibrant as it usually did. He frowned at the thought.

"Reba, I'm here for ya." He spoke in the same tone as Reba had. He knew she wasn't ready to talk, and chances are she wanted him to leave. But he wouldn't give in. He'd wait until she was ready to talk, but she wouldn't be able to get him away from her for anything.

Jeremy sat across from Officer Taylor. He didn't want his lawyer, and hadn't spoke much since they got to the station. Officer Taylor was becoming very frustrated, but had had a lot of practice in keeping it hid. He looked at Jeremy, waiting on the answer to his previous question. They had been there for a little over thirty minutes. The room was hot and Paul's uniform intensified that by two times. It was getting harder to stay in control.

Jeremy watched him intently. He knew the room was hot, and that the officer was slacking a bit. He smiled, knowing he would win soon. They had nothing on him, and all they were doing was waisting time.

"Mr. Shelton, I need you to tell me what was going on." Jeremy cocked his head to the side and pushed his eye brows together.

"What do you mean, Officer Taylor?" Officer Taylor slowly let out his breath. He was really getting annoyed, but played it off.

"Mr. Shelton, I'm trying to figure out what exactly happened this afternoon. I need your side of the story, please." Jeremy straightened his posture before clearing his throat.

"Officer Taylor...do you mean why Reba was acting the way she was?" Officer Taylor thought for a second. This man was playing games with him. He sat up straighter himself, looking Jeremy straight in the eyes.

"You don't sound shock." Jeremy chuckled as he sat up more. He folded his hands on top of the table, never looking away from the officer.

"She's always doing that stuff. It's all fake. It's why her first husband left her." Officer Taylor's ears perked up at this information. He was getting somewhere. He sat up more, folding his hands as well.

"Do you know why she would do that?" Officer Taylor found himself drawn in to the man's story. He didn't seem as upset as he was before. Maybe his story was correct. Maybe this was just a fight between the couple. Whatever it was, he would find out. It was his job after all.

"Oh, she's just upset that I didn't do the dishes the other night, and her boss dumped a whole new client list on her. She's overed stressed, and takes it out on me. I didn't think she would take it this far, Officer Taylor. What exactly did she tell you?" Jeremy hadn't heard what she said, but he could tell by the way she looked that she was telling something important.

"Well, I can't tell you that. If she gets that mad over not washing dishes then you'll have your hands full." Jeremy smiled with a short laugh. He was getting all control back. He relaxed a little.

"Well, I can handle her just fine. Any more questions?" Jeremy was overly confident, and Officer Taylor sensed it. He also knew that they could hold him at least over night for fleeing from an officer and resisting an officer.

Brock sat in the same chair, still staring at Reba's backside. She hadn't moved or said anything for an hour. He was starting to worry. She had never been able to keep quiet for this long. He glanced at the clock again. He was about to say something when the door opened. He looked over his shoulder, jumping to his feet instantly.

"May I help you?" Brock stood between the woman and Reba's bed. The lady looked in her late thirties, her hair was short blonde curls and her eyes shined a golden brown. Brock notices she stood tall and confident, not willing to let anyone convince her of doing anything but what she had came to do.

"Yes, is this Reba Hart's room?" She stood at the door, holding it open incase it was the wrong room. Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I recieved a phone call from Officer Gray saying I was needed for a Miss Reba Hart." She looked back at the sticky note on the folder in her hand. He relaxed a little, and motioned for her to step outside.

"Was this the wrong room?" She asked once the door was shut. Brock shook his head no.

"It's the right room. I just don't want her any more..." He searched for a word, but couldn't find the one he wanted. Luckily she shook her head, understanding him perfectly. She handed him another sticky note. It had her name and job written on it.

"I ran out of cards. I understand what you're saying, sir, but Officer Gray asked me to talk to her. I'm not going to force her to say anything, but if she's willing to talk to me, another woman, about what happened then she can move on sooner." She waited for him to give his approval. She didn't really need it, but wanted him to feel like he had some control. She knew exactly who his character was in all of this. She knew the instant he jumped to his feet, placing his body in front of the bed. He's the protector that slipped up this one time. She gave him a smile.

"So...you think it'll be easier for her to talk about it with another woman? I'm just trying to get this straight. I guess it's ok, but when she or I say to leave..." She raised her hand to politely stop him.

"I know. I'm just going to see if she'll talk to me. I'll need you to stay out here though. She might not want to talk about it with you in the same room." Brock was a little hesistant, but let the woman slip into the room. He left the door cracked just in case Reba needed him. He wouldn't go any further than two steps away from the door.

"Ms. Hart?" Reba didn't make any indication she heard her. The lady walked to the other side of the bed, where she could see Reba's face.

"I'm Elaine Conners, and I'm with the Rape Crisis Center. I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind." Reba move her head to look at the lady, but not for long. She blinked a few times before returning her glare to the wall. Elaine looked around the room, finding the marker board the nurses use to write their names on and the marker not to far from it. She wrote the names down on a sticky note before erasing it. She place the board on the foot of the bed, walking to the chair on the other side. She moved it to where she was previously standing. Elaine placed the marker board on her lap, writing something down. She held it up, but Reba made no move to read it.

"Ms. Hart, I think you should read this." Reba glanced at it. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. They would all think the same thing, pity her or hate her, and then leave her. She didn't want to be alone after all this was done with. She read the words quickly.

_i'm not here to judge you._

Reba closed her eyes, placing the pillow over her head. She didn't want to do this. What good would writing on a stupid board do? Elaine wrote another sentence on the board. She held it up and cleared her throat. Reba looked again.

_it'll help if you talk about it. no one will leave._

Reba held her hand out, and Elaine handed her the board. Reba paused for a second. Was she really about to tell this stranger something so personal?

_no, it won't. yes, they will._

She held the board up, and started to hand it back. Elaine pushed the board back to Reba. She was willing to talk out loud. Reba sat up some, stretching her legs out.

"Ms. Hart, you gotten this far. Why won't you go to the next step?" Her voice was welcoming and Reba found herself wanting to tell her everything. She decided against it though. She still couldn't trust her.

_you don't understand..._

"Are you afraid? If you tell us, we can do so much to help."

_i did tell. _

Reba interrupted the lady. She was tired of this already. She was being judged no matter what the lady said. Every one judges weither they mean to or not.

"I know, and that was very brave and smart. Not a lot of rape victims have that courage. The ones that do...that talk about it...find it a lot easier to deal with." Reba raised an eyebrow at Elaine. This was pointless. Reba handed her the marker board, ready to curl back up.

"Don't bottle yourself up. You'll only lose those around you...that care and love you. Trust me on this, Ms. Hart. It's what I do for a living." Reba swallowed, trying to clear her dry throat. Elaine Conners poured her a cup of water. Reba took a drink before clearing her throat just in case.

"I can't trust anyone, Ms. Conners. I've been hurt way too many times. This whole meeting is pointless. I'm too stubborn. No one can tell me anything I don't believe." Reba set the cup on table. She wanted to leave, and get away from everything and every one. She was ready to be who she was, but that would never happen. She let out a long sigh that brought tears with it.

"Ok. What do you believe, Ms. Hart?" She stood at a distance, knowing Reba wouldn't want to be touched right now. Reba wiped her tears, thinking for a minute.

"I believe..." Reba couldn't finish the sentence. It had been so long since she knew what she wanted or had that she forgotten what mattered most. She burst into a new set of tears.

"I've forgotten everything! What is wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right anymore?" Reba threw the covers off of her as she jumped out of her bed. She didn't want to be stuck here any longer. This lady was making too much sense for her. She didn't want to come out of the dark, yet. The light showed her too much of the truth. She started to run from the room, but Brock was in front of her in a matter of seconds. She ran straight into his chest, and clinged to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing this was all his fault. The lady stuck another sticky with her number on it to the table. She gave Brock a weak smile before stepping out of the room. He should have known Reba wasn't ready for this.

"Brock...I'm just so scared!" Brock felt her falling, and pulled her closer to him. He wouldn't let her fall ever again.

**AN: sorry for the long wait. i hope you liked it and still want me to continue. :) i'm trying to keep it as real as possible so please tell me if you think i'm venturing away from that. LOL... so how was this part? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: sorry for the really really extremely long wait. I had some trouble with my computer, and then I couldn't get a hold of my grandma(she reads over it for me). I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update the next part sooner. :) please enjoy the best you can under the story's situation. PLEASE REVIEW. thanks!**

"Oh, Reba..." Brock picked her up, gently holding her for a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She didn't want him to leave her ever again. She needed him to be next to her in order to be strong. Without him, all the hard work would be a waist. She'd fall back into Jeremy's trap faster than she could blink her eyes. Brock softly sat her on the bed. She hesitated before letting go of his neck. He wiped the tears from her face, as she looked into his eyes. She knew she could trust him despite what had happened years ago. He had changed, and in his eyes, she could tell he was truly sorry. She only wished they would have worked out.

"You don't need to be scared, Honey. I'm not ever leaving you again. No one will ever hurt you." He held her face in his hands. Tears were still silently falling, but he knew she understood what he was saying.

"You can't promise that, Brock." Reba looked over his shoulder as she spoke. It was hard for her to talk. Things had gotten so out of hand. She was scared not only for her safety but her whole family's safety.

"I can make that promise. Honey, you don't have to worry about another thing. I'll take care of it. We just need to get you through this. Ok?" He wiped her tears again. It wasn't really helping, but it seemed to relax her a little. He smiled as he shook his head.

"No, not ok. We both know...once all this is over with...you'll leave, and I'll be stuck to pick up what's left. This time...it won't be possible for me. I'll never be over this. He took something..." Reba swallowed hard, pushing his hands away from her. She didn't want to talk any more. She layed back on the bed, rolling over to her previous position. Brock gently touched her shoulder, and felt her tense under his touch. He should have known she wouldn't be able to talk about it. She was trying to bury it deep inside like she did everything else. He sighed, sitting down in his chair. He'd be there for her until he was sure she had made it back.

"Ms. Hart?" Brock turned his head to the doctor entering the room. He quickly jumped to his feet, standing in between the bed and the other man. Reba didn't move. She wasn't going to say another word to anybody. She was tired.

"May I help you?" Brock answered for her. He took a glance at Reba's body. Once again it looked as if she was being eaten up by the bed. He sighed as he looked back to the doctor.

"Well, I noticed the bruise on her forehead when she came in, and I'd like to check it out. I just want to be a hundred percent sure it's nothing serious." Reba rolled over at this. She sat up, leaning over a little. Brock blocked her view of the doctor.

"Don't you think she should rest first? She's been through a lot today." Brock was quick to protecting her. It was, after all, what he did best. He had been slacking lately.

"I'll be fine, Brock. I can handle things on my own." He stared at her in shock. She was willing to do this. He could tell she was tired. It was written all over her body. The doctor made his way past Brock.

"If nothing's wrong then you can go home. I'm sure everything's fine. I just want to be sure." Reba shook her head, throwing the covers off her body. She was ready to leave this prison. She hated being in hospitals more than anything else. It meant she was weak and needed someone else's help. She was perfectly fine of taking care of herself. Brock watched her climb back out of bed. The doctor had stepped out for a wheel chair. Brock expected Reba to tell him no on the chair, but instead she let the man push her down the hall. Brock followed right behind them.

"Uh, Brock...don't you need to go home? You do have a life of your own. I'm not the only thing that matters." She sat in the wheel chair, waiting on the doctor to finish getting the room ready. He only had to make sure a few things had been taken care of.

"Reba..." He was about to say something, but his phone started to ring and the doctor came back out for Reba. He watched her disappear, and walked to the waiting room. He wouldn't leave her here for nothing in the world. She was the only thing that mattered to him at any time. She was everything. He flipped his phone open, hoping whoever it was didn't want to talk long.

"Hello?" Cheyenne's voice rang through his phone into his ear. He could tell she'd been waiting for a while. She was anxious and talked fast.

"Cheyenne, calm down."

"No, Dad, I want to know what's going on. Neither you nor Mom has called. Normally, one of ya'll call if something's going on. And don't tell me nothing's wrong. Kyra and Jake told me what happened." Cheyenne paced the floor of her grandmother's living room. They had only been there for an hour, and she managed to get the whole story from both her siblings. Van took Elizabeth and Henry to the nearby park, and Jake was taking a walk around the block. She was left in the house with her grandmother, Barbra Jean, and Kyra. They all wanted an update, and knew Cheyenne was the best one to get just that. The other three sat on the couch, intently watching the pacing blonde.

"How's Kyra and Jake?" He tried changing the subject. He wasn't sure if he should tell Cheyenne everything that had recently happened. That was Reba's decision, not his.

"They're fine. Now tell me!" She was worried and scared. He wouldn't distract her that easily. Brock sighed as he looked around the hospital for some sort of help. He couldn't tell her without Reba's permisson.

"You know...I can't tell you. You're mother should be the one to do that." Brock noticed they were at the same hospital Elizabeth and Van were taken to when they were in the wreck. He walked to the front desk, remembering it was lined with pamplets. He hoped there was one he could use to help Reba.

"What do you mean she should tell me? Dad, you need to tell me right now!" Cheyenne felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at her. She held her hand out for the phone, and Cheyenne held a finger up. She saw the look on her grandmother's face, and quickly explained herself. She pointed to the phone, and then moved her hand like someone was talking. Her grandmother waited patiently.

"Well...I can't tell you. It's not my place to do that." Brock read each title on the pamlets carefully. He didn't want to accidently look it over. Cheyenne handed her grandmother the phone, frustrated at her father. He was so good at keeping things to himself. She hoped his mother could get it out of him.

"Brock, it's your mother. Why don't you tell me what's going on, and I'll decide to tell the kids or not?" Brock rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt. He had to hand it to her though. It wasn't that bad of a try.

"Mom, it's really none of my business to tell you. Reba..." He was interrupted by his mother's frustrated voice. She was in no mood to play these games with him.

"Then let me talk to her, and don't play games with me either." Brock glanced up at the smiling nurse looking over the counter at him. He looked to the pamlet he was holding. It was about having your first child. He smiled back at her. She must have thought he was waiting for his first child. It made him want to laugh, knowing he looked a little old for it to be his first baby. He was polite anyway, setting the pamlet back where he got it. He continued to look at the piles and piles of helpful paper.

"I can't let you do that, Mom. She's a little busy right now. She's got a lot going on." He heard an angry sigh escape his mother's mouth before Barbra Jean's voice replaced hers.

"Brock, you have three seconds to tell me what's going on with my best friend." Brock was getting tired of this. How many times did he have to say it? He thought about hanging up, but that would only cause him a lot of trouble later.

"You know.. I've already told ya'll what I can. I'm gonna let ya'll go now. I'll let ya'll know if anything changes. Buh-bye now." Brock quickly hung his phone up. How did he end up with so many females at once? They really knew how to yell. He shook it off as he scanned the other pamplets. He slipped his phone into his pocket, turning it off before he did so. Reba needed his full attention right now. He picked up a few pamlets, walking back to the waiting room.

Reba listened to the doctor explain what a CAT scan was, and how they were going to do things. She was nervous at first, but calmed down when he told her that she'd have to remain as quiet and still as possible.

"Ok..when was the last time you ate or drank something?" Reba thought for a moment. She hadn't gone to lunch, and breakfast wasn't at the top of her list this morning.

"Uh...I think it was last night for dinner." The doctor shook his head as he thought for a moment. Reba listened to the doctor explain the procedure again.

"All right, I need you to lay here...as still as possible. Remember to be quiet also. It'll take at least half an hour." She shook her head before laying back on the table. She hoped Brock would be waiting outside for her. She wished he could have been in here, but she had been stupid and sent him home. He wouldn't still be outside waiting on her. He was busy with a life of his own. She sighed as the table started to move. She stilled her movements.The soft noise coming from the machine hummed her into deep thoughts.

_who was i kidding...i knew what he was like from the start. i'm just so stupid. this is all my fault. i should have ended it with him long ago...but i was afraid. i don't want to be alone and the only man i ever loved left me. i need Jeremy so much. if i was to let this all go, we could get married. i wouldn't have to work, and then i'd never have to face people ever again. Jeremy and I could travel and be all alone. no one would want me but him anyways._

Brock set the pamplets on the chair next to him. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. The pamplets were hardly giving him the comfort he needed. He stood to his feet, walking to the vending machines. He looked inside at each choice carefully. As he read each food label, he thought about Reba. They wouldn't be doing a CAT Scan unless she hadn't eaten for a few hours. He knew she had to be hungry. He pulled his wallet out, hoping to find a couple of dollars. He realized, in his hurry to get to Reba, he had left his wallet at home. He reached into his other pocket, remembering he had put his change from getting gas this morning in his pocket. He pulled out one dollar, and looked back to the vending machine. It had been an hour since he last saw Reba. He was worried and scared for her. She'd need something to eat for sure. He put his dollar into the machine, pushing the buttons for a bag of Lays potato chips. Brock walked back to his seat, pulling out his cell phone. He couldn't stand waiting any more.

"Brock Hart?" A woman's voice disturbed his train of thoughts. He jerked his head up, and dropped everything in his lap as he stood up. As the lady walked towards him, he picked up the items on the floor. He set them in the chair behind him, just as the woman stopped in front of him.

"Barbra Jean, you're not suppose to be here." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry. The kids are still with your mother. I need to know what's going on with Reba." She put her hands on her hips. Worry and fear made her heart beat faster, and her thoughts were going crazy.

"Please, tell me...she's the one who hurt him." Brock jerked his head up, noticing the worry and fear in her eyes.

"No, she didn't..."

"But?" Barbra Jean hoped and prayed there was a but followed by Reba being ok.

"There's no buts...She'll tell you when she's ready. I don't even know what all happened. She's not wanting to talk about it." Barbra Jean sat in the nearest chair. The pain of the news was hard, and she understood Brock's reason for not telling them. It wasn't anything good. She didn't expect it to be good, but from the way he spoke, she could tell it was horrible. Something she never wanted it to get to.

"Just tell me what you know, Brock. I'm not a kid. I can handle it." She staired at the navy blue carpet. Brock took a deep breath as he sat down in his own chair. He fixed his eyes on the floor as well.

"It's not my place, Barbra Jean. I'm sorry." He heard the blonde sigh before she walked to the vending machine. He watched as she bought a bag of Fritos.

"Who's that for?" He asked once she sat back down.

"Oh...Reba. She's gotta be hungry." Barbra Jean gave him a weak, worried smile. They sat in silence, eyes fixed on the floor or the clock on the wall. They waited for Reba.

Both Officer Taylor and Jeremy looked to the door. Officer Gray waved to Officer Taylor, who turned back to Jeremy.

"I'll be right back." He stood from his chair and walked out of the room. Both officers walked a ways down the hall.

"What is it?" Officer Taylor hoped his partner had some helpful information. He'd been trying to get answers from Jeremy for over two hours now. If the man was lying, he knew how to keep track of it. Officer Gray's face went pale as he thought of Reba's words again.

_"He pulled me in with his loving charms, broke me down with his aweful words, beat me a couple of times, and then had his way with me. AND...No, I didn't want it." _

Officer Taylor asked his question again, snapping Officer Gray from his thoughts. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Where do you want me to start? I definately can tell you this isn't any silly arguement. This is a lot worse, Paul." Officer Taylor thought for a moment, his eyes looking around the room.

"Start from when I left her house." They both stood strong, an idea of what happened playing tricks in both their minds.

"I...She...I had the nurse examine Ms. Hart for rape. She told me... The way she told me, Paul...I don't think she's lying. Her words are still playing in my head. I mean, she stood up, looked me in the eyes, and said exactly what he has done to her." Officer Taylor took in the information, but didn't allow it to affect him as much as it did his partner.

"William, you have to stay bias on this. You can't pick a side. We have no clue how good a liar either of these two people are. Besides that...most rape viticims don't tend to look people in the eyes." Officer Gray stepped back from his partner.

"Paul...she's the victim in this. You didn't hear how she said it. You didn't see the way she walked away, and how she explained her story on the way to the hospital." He looked over Officer Taylor's shoulder, not wanting to accept what he knew he had to. He shook his head, looking back at Officer Taylor.

"I'm gonna see if the test is done. You need to get his DNA if you haven't all ready." With that said, Officer Gray left his partner standing in the hall. Officer Taylor knew this type of case was always hard on his partner, and tried each time to help him stay focused. He slowly walked back into the interrogation room. He stood by the table across from Jeremy.

"Any more questions, Officer Taylor?" Jeremy held a smug look on his face, his hands rested folded on the table, and he sat striaght up in his chair.

"I need your DNA." Jeremy leaned his head to the side, making his perfect pose look incomplete. Officer Taylor watched Jeremy as he raised to his feet.

"It should already be in the system. You sure there's no more questions." Jeremy wasn't scared or intimidated by this young man. He hadn't a clue as to what he was doing. Besides that, Jeremy had gotten everything he wanted.

Officer Taylor stared at Jeremy. Why was he pushing for more questions? Did he have more to say? Did he want to play his game a little longer? Officer Taylor motioned for Jeremy to sit down, and waited for him to do so before sitting down himself.

"I have a few more questions." Jeremy smiled again. This was becoming too easy for him. The officer was playing his game just how it needed to be played.

"You want to know why it's already there, don't you? Well, my father was murdered. They had to rule me out." Officer Taylor sat quiet for a moment. He let this new information soak in. Would this man be dumb enough to rape someone, knowing his DNA was in the system? Jeremy cleared his throat, waiting on the officer's next question.

"I'll tell you the story, if you want to hear it. It's really quite interesting." Jeremy chuckled deep in his throat as he replayed the events leading to him being in this very room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok. I'll listen." Officer Taylor sat back in his chair, hoping this story would bring up something he could use. Jeremy half smiled before he cleared his throat.

"I was the one that found him. His cold body bent over his office desk was quite a sight. I'd never seen a dead body before, and I hadn't noticed who it was at first. I figured it was another one of his stupid test. He always told me to learn everything I possibly could about a person before doing business with them. I rolled my eyes as I walked into his office, ready for him to jump out at me. I stopped in front of his desk; the only light shined from his desk lamp. The way it shined on his face showed me the truth. He was dead. I rushed to his side, hoping their was still life in the old man. He'd always told me to never believe what my eyes showed me. I must find out the story behind the picture, and then poke holes all through it. I never really thought he knew anything, but now I fully understand him. Anyway, I used his office phone to call the police." Officer Taylor held up his hand, stopping Jeremy in his story-telling.

"Was there any blood?" He found himself more interested than he thought possible.

"No, they said the cause of death was posioning. It turned out to be my mother, and her reason...he cheated on her with his secretary. I was forty-seven years old, and I cried like a newborn." Jeremy laughed. The officer was still playing his game, and hadn't a clue how well he was being played. Jeremy twirled the gold band on his right ring finger.

"You know, this was his." Jeremy pulled it off to show the officer. He cleared his throat before placing the ring back on his finger.

"Any more questions? I'd really like to leave. I need to get back to work." Officer Taylor thought for a moment.

Reba walked with the doctor back to her hospital room. When they got back to her room, Reba felt scared. Brock wasn't waiting on her like she was hoping for. She turned to the doctor giving him a weak smile. He returned it, walking out of the room. Reba sat down on her bed. She had no clue how she was going to get home. She had no car, no clothes, no money, and no one to call. She looked around her room, finding the numbers on her table. Just as she reached for them, Brock and Barbra Jean walked into the room. Brock was quick in his steps, but Barbra Jean kept her distance for once. Reba tensed when Brock pulled her into a hug, and she quickly pushed him away. He took a step back.

"Sorry...I was just..." Reba raised her hand, and he stopped talking. She looked past him to Barbra Jean, who still stood at the door.

"Where are the kids?" She looked back to Brock, fear and worry filling her eyes.

"Who's watchin' the kids!? Why didn't you take them away like I said!?" Reba looked between the two adults. They both remained silent, not knowing what to say or do. Brock looked back to Barbra Jean, who looked to Reba.

"What happened? Where are they? Please tell me he didn't do anything to them." Reba jumped up from the bed, racing past Barbra Jean and out of the room. Brock ran after her, hoping to catch her before she got too far.

"Reba!" He yelled down the hall, noticing she was already at the elevators. She was pacing the floor in front of them, waiting on one to open up. He rushed to her, grabbing her arm before she stepped into the elevator.

"Let go of me! I have to find my kids." Tears threatened to fall from Reba's eyes as her fear made her heart beat faster and her head spin. She placed a hand on her forehead and Brock gently pulled her closer to him. She quickly pushed away from him, backing into a wall.

"Don't touch me!" Reba turned to walk down the hall, but was stopped by Barbra Jean. She screamed from the sudden appearance of the blonde. She hadn't heard her walk up behind her.

"Reba, are you ok? What happened?" Barbra Jean placed a hand on Reba's upper arm, hoping to comfort her friend. Reba jerked away from her, backing into the wall again. She placed her hands on her forehead, shaking her head. She couldn't breathe, and they were closing in on her. She looked up at both of them. Their faces held concern and fear. She pushed her way past both of them. She closed her eyes tight, hoping to rid her mind of her previous nightmare creeping back up. Brock placed a hand on her arm, and once again Reba pushed him away.

"Quit touching me! Just...get away from me!" Reba continued to back away from her friends until she ran into the opposite wall. Reba opened her eyes once her back hit the hard wall. She let her body slide down the wall until she was sitting on the cold tile floor. She couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes, and her nightmare became a reaccuring scene in her head.

"Reba?" Barbra Jean took a step forward and Reba buried her face in her knees. Brock pulled Barbra Jean back to him.

"Brock, what's wrong with her?" Barbra Jean whispered, not wanting to upset Reba anymore than she already was. They both jumped and turned to Reba when she stood up. She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Where's the kids?" Reba looked between the two blondes, staring at the blank, white wall behind them. She had to be strong. That was what they expected her to be. That was who she was before all this. Brock and Barbra Jean stared back at Reba in shock. They hadn't expected her to do that.

"Reba, you ok?" Brock asked, walking towards her. He stopped when he saw the fear in Reba's eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she took slow steps towards her room.

"Just tell me where the hell my kids are." Brock and Barbra Jean stopped in their tracks for a second. It had been a while since they heard her cuss. Reba seldom used that language. She turned back to face them, waiting for the answer.

"Uh...with my mom. They're fine, Reba. We need to be more worried about you right now. Honey...are you ok?" Reba rolled her eyes before turning her back on Brock. She walked the rest of the way to her room, trying hard to avoid any staring eyes. She had made a scene, and wanted to be far from this place. Brock and Barbra Jean were quick on Reba's heels. They weren't going to let her be alone for one second.

"Reba...I need to tell the kids something. It's one of the reason's I came back." Reba sat back on her bed, trying to keep herself calm. The nightmare had yet to let up on her. She could see and hear it playing over and over in her head. The two people in front of her weren't helping at all.

"Leave me alone." Barbra Jean was far from doing that. She wanted to know exactly what happened. She walked to Reba's bed, sitting down on the foot of it. Reba pulled her legs closer to her body, not wanting Barbra Jean to be that close. Brock watched Reba intently. He could tell she was scared, but still tried to be strong. He wished she'd let it all out.

"Reba...I can't go back empty handed. You know Cheyenne will come back, and she won't leave until she knows what happened." Reba looked to her feet as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees, and rocked back and forth.

"I can't tell them, Barbra Jean." Brock quickly sat in the chair next to the bed. He never expected Barbra Jean to be the one Reba would talk to about this. He waited and watched the two women.

"You can tell me though. If you don't want me to tell...I won't. I'm good at telling stories. I can always make something else up." Barbra Jean gave her a weak smile, hoping to lighten up the mood some.

"He...he..." Reba licked her lips before burying her face into her knees. The tears came harder this time, and she was glad when neither Brock nor Barbra Jean touched her. Barbra Jean looked at Brock. She couldn't stand to see her best friend crying. Brock wished he could pull Reba into a hug, comfort her, and help her move on from this.

"Brock?" He jumped to his feet when Reba spoke. He was ready to do anything she asked. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed, and Reba lifted her head. She glanced at him before casting her stare to the floor.

"Can you..." Reba closed her mouth, afraid to hurt Brock's feelings. He hadn't done anything wrong, but she needed him to do this for her.

"What is it, Reba? I'll do whatever it is." He spoke softly, trying to look into her eyes. Reba took a deep breath.

"I need you to leave, please." She turned her head to look at the wall again. She didn't want to see the look of hurt on his face. She was surprised when he agreed with it and left her and Barbra Jean in the room. Reba waited for the door to shut before looking at it. Brock quickly stuck his head back into the room.

"You need anything...just holler." He shut the door behind him again.

"Reba?" Barbra Jean was even more worried now. Reba was never this weak. She wasn't scared of anything.

"You won't tell the kids?" Reba looked to Barbra Jean. The blonde held up her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Reba smiled a bit before locking pinkies with Barbra Jean. As soon as Reba could get her finger back, she wrapped her arm around her legs.

"Umm...tell me what the kids know first." Reba had to know what all her kids knew. It would help in her decision on what to tell them later. Barbra Jean thought for a moment. Did she really want to upset Reba even more with how much the kids knew? She took a deep breath, trying to read what Reba was thinking. She was impressed with how well Reba could hold a blank look.

"Well...Jake saw some things..." Reba closed her eyes. Brock had already told her that.

"Umm...Kyra says that he was always tearing ya down...well, she said that was her opinion. Cheyenne said she was suspecting some things, but didn't think it was as bad as Kyra and Jake said. I don't think they know everything, Reba. We just know of that one attack. Brock won't tell us anything except that it's up to you to tell." Reba knodded her head, letting the new information soak in. Barbra Jean waited patiently for Reba to find the strength she'd need.

"You really want to know?" Barbra Jean shook her head. Reba took a deep breath, looking to the floor again.

"He raped me." She spoke in a soft whisper, and tears fell from her eyes again. Barbra Jean had no clue what to do or say. She hadn't expected that at all. From the way Reba described Jeremy, he sounded like he loved her. Why would he do that to her?

"I don't want your sympathy, Barbra Jean. I just need you to take care of the kids. Tell them everything's fine, and that I'll call them as soon as I can." Reba glanced at Barbra Jean. She was expecting a bone crushing hug, but Barbra Jean shook her head. She stood from the bed, tears brimming her own eyes.

"Ok. I understand and I can do that as long as you do something for me..." Reba lifted her head. She stared at Barbra Jean, nervous of what she'd want.

"I want you to remember that I'm always here, and you have a family that loves you no matter what. I also want you to remember that you can't get rid of us. Ok?" Reba knodded her head, as she tried not to let a new set of tears fall from her eyes. She could tell Barbra Jean was trying really hard not to pull her into a hug or offer her sympathy. Reba gave her a weak smile, and Barbra Jean took that as Reba's word. She held her arms out before giving herself a hug.

"Here's a hug from me." Barbra Jean blew her hug towards Reba, like she would a kiss. She smiled taking a step back. She wasn't sure if she should leave. She didn't want to, but she had promised to take care of the kids. Barbra Jean quietly left the room, being replaced by Brock. He stopped at the door.

"Can I come back in?" Reba shook her head, and Brock took a seat in the chair.

"Barbra Jean said she has some of your clothes in her car. She grabbed some while she was packin' a few bags for the kids. She's bringing them back up." Reba knodded her head. They both sat in silence until Barbra Jean came back. She left Reba's clothes at the foot of the bed. Reba waited until she left before looking through the outfits. She grabbed the sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. Brock watched her walk into the bathroom. He gathered her other clothes and looked around the room for anything else.

"Brock, I wanna press charges." He turned to face her. She stood by the bathroom, ready to argue if she needed to.

"We should get you something to eat first. Let's go back to the house. If you want, you can take a hot bath while I make lunch?" Reba shook her head in disagreement. She had to press the charges while she still had her strength and courage. He'd have to understand one way or another. She was taking back her control.

"No, Brock...I want to press the charges now." He gave her a smile, hoping to charm her over to his side. He started to walk towards her, and Reba walked back into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. Brock stopped at the door, knocking on it gently.

"Reba, come on, Honey...you know you'd like to take a hot bath, and when was the last time you had anything to eat?" Reba listened to him. She couldn't believe how close he was sounding to Jeremy. He was trying to manipulate her, and Reba wanted no part of it. She closed her eyes tight, shaking her head. She backed up, hitting the sink hard. She quickly turned around, turning the water on. She splashed her face with cold water.

"Brock is not like Jeremy." Reba splashed her face again. She had to convince herself. Reba let the fresh, cold water wash away all her problems. She wished she could have a constant rainstorm following her around. She'd never have to deal with anything again. Brock's knocking became louder as Reba continued to ignore him.

"Reba! Honey...please open up." She sat on the toliet, staring at the door. She didn't want to move from her spot. If she left this room, everything wouldn't be just a dream any more. It'd be reality. A reality where she was lying to her kids, stupid enough to let him do this to her, weak enough to need someone with her, and pathetic. Reba shook her head. She had to get these horrible thoughts out of her head before she lost the strength to press the charges.

_i'm just pathetic. i'm no good any more. my kids will never trust me, Brock and Barbra Jean will never talk to me again, and i probably have no job. who'd want some pathetic sad sap with nothing. i'm gonna grow old alone and miserable. i need..._

At that moment, Brock barged into the bathroom. Reba fell onto the floor from the surprise, and quickly wrapped herself up in the fetal position. Brock was quick to her side. He pulled her close to him, rocking her back and forth. He held onto her as she cried away the last of her horrible thoughts. Brock looked up to the janitor, giving him a small smile. The skinny, old man shook his head before sticking his keys back in his pocket. He left the man and woman sitting in the bathroom floor as he went to do his other responsiblities.

"Reba?" She clung tightly to his shirt, her face buried in chest. She was still crying hard. He rubbed her arm softly, trying to comfort her the best he knew how.

"I'm so sorry, Reba." Brock felt her cries become harder, and pulled her closer to him. He rocked her slowly back and forth. He could feel the fear coming from her body. He hadn't seen her this scared in a really long time.

"Don't leave me, Brock." Reba spoke between breath-taking sobs. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She knew he'd never go as far as Jeremy had done. Brock cared for her. She knew this to be true. He wrapped his arms around Reba, hoping she couldn't feel or see the tears on his cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave again. I promise." He wanted to seal his promise with a peck to the side of her head, but he wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable with that at the moment. Brock stared at the blank wall in front of him as he listened to Reba cry her fears and thoughts away. He only prayed she'd make it through all this. He made a secret oath to Reba. He'd always be there whenever she needed him; no matter what he was doing at the time.

**AN: i'm so glad summer's here. now i can write more. :) ok.. so please tell me what you think of this part. i'm sorry it took so long. :(**


	18. Chapter 18

Barbra Jean pulled into Mrs. Hart's driveway. She hadn't been able to come up with anything. The truth was almost too much for her to take. If it wasn't for the fact Reba was acting so strong, she'd be in a state of panic. She looked to the house where all the kids waited for news of their mother. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car. She had a promise to keep, and that's exactly what'd she do. Barbra Jean took her time, getting the bags out of the car. She wanted to waist as much time as possible. She slowly made her way to the house. She walked as if she was getting married again.

_One...Two...Three...Step...One...Two..._

Barbra Jean came to the door sooner than she was hoping. Elizabeth opened the door, pulling Barbra Jean into the house. She helped her son's second ex-wife with the bags hanging off her body.

"Thanks." It was all Barbra Jean could muster up. Elizabeth threw the bags on the floor next to the door before yanking Barbra Jean to the couch.

"Yeah, we don't have time for all that manner crap. Now tell us what's going on." Elizabeth pushed Barbra Jean into her chair before joining Cheyenne, Kyra, and Van on the couch. Jake sat in the other chair. Barbra Jean looked around the room; every pair of eyes were locked on her.

"Well, she wanted me to tell ya'll to have fun. She'll call you when she gets the chance. She's very busy at work, and hasn't had the time for anything." Barbra Jean smiled weakly. She could tell no one was believing her. She had to think of something different and fast.

"She told me to tell ya'll not to worry 'bout her. She'll be fine." Barbra Jean knew Reba wouldn't want her to lie to the kids, and she was trying really hard not to do that. She'd have to word her sentences very carefully. She waited for the next question.

"What's wrong with Mom, Barbra Jean?" Jake stared at her. He didn't want any more games. He wanted the truth for once.

"Uh...I think I'm gonna agree with your father on this one. I can't tell you anything. You'll just have to wait for her to tell you...when she's ready. I'm sorry guys." Van jumped to his feet, walking out the front door. Cheyenne quickly followed her angry husband. She had to keep him out of trouble. Jake shook his head.

"She better be ok, or I'm gonna kill him myself." Jake walked upstairs. Barbra Jean, Kyra, and Elizabeth stared at Jake's retreating body in shock. He was never a viloent person. He played with his toys in viloent ways, but never did he say something like that. He returned with little Elizabeth and Henry.

"We'll be at the park." He led the younger kids out of the house. Kyra snapped herself back into reality. She looked between the adults, wanting to say something. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. There was nothing more to say in a situation like this. She'd have to wait for her mother's call. Kyra made her way upstairs, hoping to find comfort in her music. Elizabeth waited for Kyra's music before she pulled Barbra Jean into the kitchen.

"All right...I'm not one of Reba's kids. You can tell me what happened. I won't take any of the crap you gave us in there either." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, giving Barbra Jean an intimidating look. Barbra Jean swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I really don't think I should. This is really bad, Elizabeth. She doesn't need everyone fussing over her. She doesn't want that at all. I think it's best you wait with everyone else." Barbra Jean walked to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Her mouth had gone dry since she left the hospital.

"Please...Barbra Jean, I need to know. I'm not gonna call her or even tell the kids. I just need to know." Barbra Jean could tell her ex-mother-in-law was worried and scared. She still had to keep her promise to Reba.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Listen...I know you'll understand this. I just can't...not know what's wrong with Reba. She's a good person, and I can't help to like her...even when she was married to Brock. There's just something about her that makes me like her, and because of that...I really need to know she's ok. I'm a mother trying to keep her babies safe. Please...Barbra Jean, tell me. I'm begging you." Barbra Jean was shocked. Elizabeth never begged anyone for anything. She was surprised to find her practically on her knees. Barbra Jean set her water bottle on the counter, thinking on the best and quickest way to tell her.

"She...was raped." Barbra Jean tried to say it as softly as possible. This wasn't something you just threw out in every day conversations. Elizabeth let herself fall into a seat, running a hand over her face.

"Was it..."

"She said 'he'. I'm not sure who she was talking about, but I'm almost positive it was Jeremy." Kyra listened to her grandmother and Barbra Jean talk. She had over heard the whole conversation, and now wished she hadn't. Kyra took a few steps backwards before quietly making her way upstairs. She found a quiet and private place before pulling out her cell phone.

Reba walked as close to Brock as she possible could. He wrapped one arm around her waist as they made their way to the front door. She continued to look over her shoulder. Brock couldn't wait for this to all be over with for Reba's sake. He hated having to see her so scared. He knew she never liked being scared.

"All right. We're home. You can do whatever you need to do. I'm gonna start on dinner." Brock started to walk to the kitchen, but Reba wouldn't let go of him. He looked back to her, and found that she was lost in a daze. Her face was pale, her eyes were more gray than blue, and she had a light sweat. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Reba?" She could hear him calling to her, but couldn't pull herself away from the memories playing out in front of her. They were horrible nightmares being played out like one fast scary movie.

_"I'll miss you, too. Oh, I almost forgot. Cheyenne wants me to go shopping with her today." Reba sat across from Jeremy at the kitchen table, enjoying her breakfast. "For what?" Reba looked up at him as she took a sip from her milk. "Her baby, remember?" She laughed a little before he slamed his fork on the table. "Jeremy, are you ok?" He waved her off before walking upstairs. __**...**...__ "I love you, Reba." She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too. I'm still not ready though." His smile disappeared at her words. "If you love me...why can't I love on you?"... "I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much for that." He gave her a kiss full of fire, hoping it would help her decide. "Not tonight. Kyra's here, Honey." "I can work with that." He smiled, smacking her bottom as she turned back to the stove. __**... **__"I see you haven't started dinner yet." Reba looked up as Jeremy walked into the room. "No, Barbra Jean called. I totally forgot about dinner. You wanna go out instead?" Reba walked to him. "You know...make it a date. We haven't been on a date in a while. What do ya say?" "I guess that would be fine. We could make it in time for a late movie, too." Reba shook her head as he walked with her to his car. _

Reba knew those were the biggest signs. The signs that screamed for her to get out while she still could, but Reba was too stubborn to listen to her own common sense. She was lonely and needed someone to grow old with even if he wasn't her first choice to a kind of man. She started to shake as she realized those were the moments that showed her exactly what he wanted and how he felt. He had a bad, short temper, he wanted the one thing she didn't want to give, and he didn't want her to have anything to do with her friends and family. Those three things were evident in all three events. She was disappointed with how much she let slide from being too lonely to care who she was with anymore.

"Reba? Honey...say something, please." Brock's worried and scared voice finally pulled her back to reality. She blinked a few times, and smiled weakly at him. She noticed that she clung tight to his shirt. They both were glad it was only a loose, old t-shirt, or Reba would have choked him otherwise. She let go of his shirt and tried to smooth out the wrinkles. Brock still had worry and fear sketched across his face. Reba smiled at him again.

"I'm ok, Brock. I was just...Uh...what's for dinner?" Brock knew that she'd tell what just happened when she was ready so, he let it go for now. He took a couple steps back, making sure Reba was ok with him being at a distance before he answered her.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what's in your kitchen." Brock watched Reba shake her head, her eyes had yet to look away from him.

"Are you going to be ok with me being in the other room?" Reba shook her head again, and pointed to the stairs.

"I think I might...take a nap or a bath. Let me know when it's ready?" Brock nodded his head, and as she walked to the stairs he disappeared into the kitchen. As Reba walked to her room, she thought about all the nights she spent laying in bed with Jeremy. She never thought the man that held her so protectively and what she thought was loving could treat her like he did. Reba opened the door to her room, ready to take a nap or even a bath. Something to clear her mind and relax her. She took a deep breath as another memory made it's way to playing out in front of her.

_"Hey, Jeremy, why are you still up?" He patted the bed next to him, and Reba climbed in quickly. "I couldn't sleep without you. I was worried about you being downstairs all alone." She smiled as she layed her head on her pillow, his arm immediately wrapping around her. "You could have came down there with me." She rested her arm on his and played with his fingers. "You were working. I didn't want to distract you. I know how important that is to you." She smiled again. "I think I over did it tonight." Reba yawned before scooting closer to him. "I think so, too. You should get some beauty rest, my dear." He kissed her cheek before turning his nightstand lamp off. Reba layed awake in the dark for a few more minutes. Her room was too quiet. She moved her head closer to his mouth. His rhythmic breathing played Reba into a sound sleep. __**...**...__ "Reba?" She stopped before walking inside her bathroom. "When will you let me love you?" She smiled at him. "But you do love me." He rolled his eyes before standing up. He walked over to her, standing right in front of her. "You know what I mean, Reba." She took a step back. "I was just teasing you. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were meaning it so seriously." She tried to walk into the bathroom, but his arm immediately blocked her way. His hand gripped the door frame, next to her head. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat._

Reba forced herself to look away. This room was no longer a welcoming comfort zone. It only reminded her of all the nights she layed next to a man she didn't love. She told herself that she did, but deep down Reba always knew this man was not the one for her. He didn't make any noise in his sleep, and wouldn't let Reba play her soft country music. She needed some sort of noise. That was the first night she let herself believe there was just one thing wrong with him. He didn't snore or allow the music to play. This made her miss having Brock beside her at night. He was the only man she ever knew, besides her father, that snored. She found it to be comforting. If he was snoring, everything was all right. Reba felt the tears come as she thought of Brock. Reba looked to her bathroom, knowing that morning was the first time Jeremy scared her. She had locked the door so, the man she was suppose to love couldn't get in. That shouldn't be how things went. Reba walked downstairs, hoping Brock wouldn't notice. He'd be worried sick, and she couldn't stand to see him looking like that anymore. Reba quietly sat on the couch. She shivered at the ugly, unwanted thing below her. She now hated this couch more than anything in the world. She couldn't even bring herself to hate Jeremy. It was really her fault. She led him on, and wouldn't give in when he asked. She sighed, bring more memories out to play.

_"Reba!" She jumped as she turned to look at him. "Do you know where my black t-shirt is?" She shook her head. She watched as he looked through the laundry basket in front of her. "Then...what's this?!" He shoved the shirt in her face, shaking it only an inch from her nose. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was folding. You know...it wouldn't hurt if someone helped around here. I work and clean the house. I'm gettin' tired of it." Reba jumped from the couch, ready to yell and fight for her side. "I WORK, TOO! I pay the bills and cook. What's a little housework to all that?" Reba put her hands on her hips. "You don't cook! I DO! EVERY DANG NIGHT! You only cook breakfast on the weekends the kids aren't home!" "Well, maybe you wouldn't have to do it every night if you'd do it right the first time!" He dumped the laundry on the couch. Reba's mouth dropped open and she could feel her temper rising by the minute. "You can start by folding the clothes right! Do you need me to show you how?" She took a deep breath as she took a step closer to him. She pointed a finger in his face. "You don't tell me how to do anything!" Reba's eyes widen as he pushed her onto the couch, holding onto her hand. He had grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He pushed her to the couch with her arm twisted behind her. He used his body as pressure to keep her on the couch. "I wouldn't have to if you'd get it right! AND DON'T EVER POINT A FINGER AT ME! YOU GOT IT?!" Reba shook her head before he stormed upstairs. She sat on the couch letting what just happen soak in. __... __Reba stood up, ready to leave the house. She froze in her steps as Jeremy ran back downstairs. Reba took a deep breath before he pulled her into a hug. He held her close and continued to apologize. She let her breath out when he let her go. Jeremy gently pulled her to the couch with him. "I'm so sorry. I was upset about something else, and I took it out on you. I...just like order, and my shirt wasn't were it should have been. I'm just having to get used to all this. I love you so much." He pulled her into another hug, rubbing her back._

Reba let her breath out, as the memory faded away. She knew that would have been a great time to leave him, and she should have. Every part of her was screaming for her to run out the door, but she couldn't...wouldn't be alone anymore. She wanted to be with someone so bad that it blinded her from so much of the horrible truth. Reba knew, in the back of her head, he wasn't anything to be proud of having in her life, but how could she let go of someone who took care of her? Reba shook her head. That was not true. He wasn't taking care of her the way she needed to be taken care of. There were only a few who knew how to do that, and now most of them were far away from her. She looked to the kitchen where Brock made their dinner. He knew what she needed and when she needed it the most. She smiled at the man in the kitchen.

_"We need to go. Van and Elizabeth were in a wreck. I told Cheyenne I'd pick you up." Brock waved towards the door before taking a step towards it. Reba looked back at Jeremy. "Come on, Reba." She snapped her head back towards Brock. "I'll be out there in a second. I need to grab my purse." Brock shook his head before walking back to his truck. "Jeremy...I have to go." "No, you don't. They can call if anything serious is wrong, and then you can go. You don't even know if anything is wrong." Reba took a step back from him. "It's my grandbaby! I'm leaving no matter what you say." Reba walked into the living room for her purse. Jeremy followed closely. "You can't leave! I want you here." Reba rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "Well, it's not always about you. I'll call you later." She started for the back door, but Jeremy grabbed her upper arm. Reba turned at the sudden tight grip on her arm. Reba yanked her arm away..._

She knew he didn't care about her family, but he had later apologized. He even gave her a reason as to why he was acting that way. Reba rolled her eyes. He didn't care at all. Jeremy just wanted her to believe him long enough to pull out the 'big guns' on her. Reba slowly let out the breath she was holding. Her legs had some how managed to pull themselves up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them instintively. Reba looked to the stairs.

_Reba's body was slamed into the banister, Jeremy's hands on her upper arms. "Don't call me a liar!" Reba rolled her eyes and pushed her way free. "Then don't lie to me." Jeremy's hand hit her hard on the cheek. She raised her hand to her face and stared at him in shock. His hands were on her upper arms before she could do anything. He threw her over the couch. The cold sting of the hardwood floor hit her back. She tried getting up, but Jeremy pulled her back by her left ankle. Reba rolled over the best she could and kicked with with all her strength. He let go. Reba ran into the kitchen, but Jeremy was on her heels. She reached for the back door, tring to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She yanked at the door before he grabbed her by the waist. She screamed loud, he squeezed tighter, and Reba kicked her legs and pushed herself away from his body. She couldn't get away. "Let me go!" He threw her on the couch, hitting her face with his fist. He leaned over her, his face next to hers and lips on her ear. "It's easy for me to get what I want. Better be careful." He roughly kissed her before walking upstairs. She stayed still. _

His first real warning. The clearest sign of them all. She had plenty of chances to get away, but continued to play dumb. Maybe it was the fact she knew he was stronger and smarter. She knew there was nothing she could do to protect herself from anything he may of had planned. She just had to take it, and hope someone would be braver, stronger, and smarter. Someone who would help her, but everytime someone told her to leave him, get away, or anything of that nature she defended him. She laughed it off, and now the worst she could imagine was becoming true. She lost her relationship, lost her kids, lost her friends, and chances are lost her job. She was still going to grow old alone. Her fears were all coming reality in a matter of hours. Reba felt herself falling into another breakdown, and stood from the couch. She started to walk into the kitchen for Brock, but her own voice caused her to turn back around. Another memory came in full force as she stood there.

_"I want you to leave my house right now." Reba reached for the door knob, letting her eyes off Jeremy for a second. Reba screamed as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the door. "You don't tell me what to do! I'll leave when I'm ready!" Jeremy threw Reba onto the couch, holding her down with his weight. She tried screaming. His hand tightly covered her mouth. Reba tried moving, but couldn't move any part of her body. He held onto her hands with his free hand, and lowered his head to her ear. "You're not being careful." He lifted his head. Reba's eyes were wide, and she stopped every attempt to get away. He chuckled as he moved his hand from her mouth. His hand wandered down her side, slipping under her shirt. Reba spit in his face, and Jeremy's hand left her side to wipe his face. "You really aren't being careful, and it's starting to make me angry." Jeremy tightened his grip on her wrists, making Reba wince in pain. Reba tried moving again, but Jeremy's body was bigger. Jeremy moved his lips to her neck, kissing his way down her body. Reba closed her eyes. She continued to attempt getting away. Jeremy sat up a little, pulling his hand back. Reba tensed as Jeremy's hand hit her hard on the temple. Reba passed out shortly after. __**... **__"I wasn't ready." Reba spoke in a hoarse voice. Tears fell from her eyes. Reba tried to be quiet, but Jeremy's footsteps could be heard. Reba jerked her head to the stairs as Jeremy seemed to jump from the second step. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make me mad?!" Reba screamed as Jeremy ran towards her. She dropped her cell phone on the floor, breaking it in two parts. _

Reba waited for her breath to return to normal before she sat down in the chair. She couldn't go near that couch ever again. Reba looked around the room. She needed to get away from all of this. He could be on his way back, and if she was here, that gave him the perfect opportunity to do it all over again. Reba could hear Brock banging dishes together, and immediately remembered her dream. Jeremy wouldn't have a problem with taking Brock out. He'd do it in a heart beat, leaving Reba with no one to help her. She shook her head, trying hard to calm her thoughts. They weren't helping her think at all. They were going off like a thousand fireworks, never slowing down until the end. She took slow, deep breaths, and looked around the room. She was hoping for something to distract her. Her eyes rested on a family picture, and she walked to it. She carefully picked it up, smiling at her happy kids. Reba felt tears coming as she thought of Jake. He had seen his mother being thrown around like she was a bag of dirty clothes. She ran her finger over his face. She felt the tears become stronger and brim her eyes as she thought of Kyra having to comfort her brother and tell her father. She was just a kid; she shouldn't have to be an adult just yet. Reba swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Reba felt the tears finally fall as she remembered lying to Cheyenne. She hadn't gone to see her kids after the wreck. Cheyenne was pregnant, and Reba had let herself seem forced to avoid her. Reba wiped away her tears. She hadn't been the best of mothers lately. She looked into the kitchen. Brock was still preoccupied with dinner. She looked to the door, no longer wanting to wait to press the charges. Brock would just have to eat alone tonight. She quickly but quietly walked to the front door. She was determined to protect her kids from anything Jeremy may have planned. She wouldn't let him win so easily. She slowly opened the door, squeezing her way through the small space. She shut the door with a soft click, and waited to see if Brock would run out after her. Once she didn't see the door swing open, she rushed to her car. She was glad once she found her keys and purse sitting in the passenger seat.

"All right, Jeremy. You've messed with the wrong woman." Reba backed the car out of the drive way. He was making her a bad mother, which hurt her kids, and she was not one to let her kids get hurt. This put fuel to her anger.

Officer Taylor walked with Jeremy to the door. There couldn't keep him any longer than they had, and the test results hadn't came in yet. Even if they had came back, there was nothing they could do until she pressed the charges. Officer Taylor heard his cell phone ring, and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Uh...you think you can find your way out?" Officer Taylor asked Jeremy as they walked down the hall.

"Of course. The door's just around that corner." Jeremy smiled as Officer Taylor shook his head, and opened his phone. Jeremy watched Officer Taylor walk back down the hall before he finished his walk out of the station.

"Officer Taylor." He looked over his shoulder as Jeremy turned the corner.

"It's Kyra Hart. Do you remember me? You told me I could call if anything bad happened to my mom?" She hoped he remembered. She had important information to tell him. She hoped he could help some how.

"Yeah, I remember. What's wrong?" He could hear the fear and sadness in her voice.

"Something bad happen to my mom." Officer Taylor stopped in his tracks. Did she see what happened, or did her mother convince her to lie about what was happening? He'd find out soon.

"All right. Tell me what you know." Kyra told him everything that had happened in the past few days. She told him how she had stayed at her father's house most of the time, what Jake had seen, and even what she had overheard between Barbra Jean and her grandmother.

"I may even have a way to prove that he did it." Kyra looked around the room she was in. She had to make sure no one knew what she was doing.

"What would that be?" Officer Taylor was putting all of his attention on Kyra. She was telling him things he didn't know, and it didn't sound rehearse or even made up. This information could be what they needed to find the truth.

**AN: sorry if the memories part got a little confusing. I wanted to fit all this part together without making the page so long. I tried to make it easier to read those parts, but I'm not sure how well that went. haha... please tell me what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, Officer Taylor, I set up a camera this morning in my mother's living room. It was after she and Jeremy had left for work. Every one else was gone to work or school...where I should have been too, but whatever. I..uh.. don't think anyone else could have known. I mean...no one knew or saw me do it...Does that help any? I mean...maybe it caught something? I don't think anyone had time to go to the house at lunch...we were all at my dad's house then all left for my grandma's house." Kyra rambled on a little more before she ran out of words. She nervously chewed on her finger nail.

"Umm.. I don't know how much that'll help, but I'll check it out. Kyra, does your mother know you're calling me?" Officer Taylor reached for his keys, ready to find that camera. They'd have to do a lot of work to get it allowed in court. That was if Reba even pressed the charges.

"No, I'm doing this on my own. No one knows." Kyra looked down the hall again, hoping no one would think about bothering her.

"All right. Thanks for telling me this, Kyra. It was the right thing to do." Officer Taylor made his way to the locker room, looking for his partner. He talked to Kyra for a few more seconds before he hung up his phone.

Reba parked her car in the police parking lot. She took a deep breath before sliding out. She quickly made her way to the steps, taking deep breaths as she did so. She looked up just in time to see Jeremy leaving the building. He had no officer with him, no cuffs holding his arms back, and he seemed to be whistling as he jogged down the stairs. Reba looked around for any sign of another human being, but no one seemed to be around. She jerked her head back to him, hoping she could get past him without being seen. Reba started her climb of the stairs, keeping her head down but her eyes on him. She held her breath as he spotted her. He walked to her, a smug look across his face.

"Ah, Reba...you look great." He smiled at her. Reba held her purse strap with both hands. She could feel her heart beating fast, and her head was starting to hurt. Jeremy chuckled a little. She looked so nervous, and he was loving every bit of it. He took a step closer to her.

"I'm winning, Reba...Be careful." Reba felt his finger run down and up her jaw bone and rest by her ear. She shivered from the fear rising in her body. Jeremy leaned closer to her and blew her a kiss. He let his finger slowly slide back down her jaw before walking away. Reba gripped her purse tighter as she watched him disappear around the corner. She could feel tears brimming her eyes, and her lungs were begging her for air. She knew she was breathing, but couldn't seem to get enough air in at one time. She looked around the parking lot, hoping she'd find someone to help her. She saw Brock running up the parking lot. She knew running wouldn't be any help to her now, but she needed Brock. She dropped her purse as she ran down the stairs, and straight into his arms. Brock was shocked when someone ran right into him, but quickly wrapped his arms around her when he saw the red hair.

"Reba...what's wrong?" He could feel her falling to the ground, and picked her up. He walked to the stairs, and sat down with her in his lap. He could tell she was having another panic attack from the way she cried and took in quick breaths. He cupped her face with both his hands, having her look at him.

"Reba...calm down. I'm here. Nothing can happen now. Just breath...in...out..." Reba listened to Brock, and breathe just like he told her to do. Her breathing returned to normal shortly after. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Reba let her breathing fall in beat with Brock's as she listened to his heart beat.

"I had to press the charges, Brock. I didn't think he'd still be here." She jerked her head up, looking at him in shock.

"They let him go! He's gonna go after the kids!" Reba jumped from Brock's lap as she stumbled to the doors of the station. She ran into the building, slamming into Officer Gray and Officer Taylor. They caught her before she fell to the floor, and helped her stand back on her feet.

"You let him go! Why?!" Reba felt Brock behind her, and used him as support. She couldn't hold back the tears, and they fell fast from her eyes. They had let go a dangerous man that knew everything about her.

"We have nothing to hold him on. The test results haven't came back yet, and you haven't pressed the charges." Reba turned to Brock, stepping away.

"You wouldn't let me come! Now look what happened! He's gonna hurt the kids, you jerk!" Reba started to pound on Brock's chest from the fear and anger. Officer Taylor looked to Officer Gray as they waited for Reba to calm down. Brock had her pressed tightly to his chest as she calmed down, still lightly hitting him.

"Uh...I'm gonna go to the house." Officer Taylor whispered to Officer Gray before he slipped out of the station. Officer Gray waited for Reba to regain her composure before offering her something to drink. Reba shook her head. Brock stood close to her, waiting for anything to happen.

"No, I don't want anything. I'm here to..." Reba took a deep breath, attempting to control her emotions.

"...Press the charges." Reba started to shake, and Brock wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Reba took a glance at him before Officer Gray nodded his head. He led them to the front desk, where Reba could start on the charges.

"Umm...Ms. Hart, my partner would like your permission to search your home. What should I tell him?" Officer Gray sat across from Brock and Reba as they filled out the forms. She slowly looked up to the officer. Brock's eyes moved from the officer to Reba.

Officer Taylor sat, on the hood of his police car, outside the Hart house. He waited for his partner's phone call before he would or wouldn't enter the house. He hoped he'd recieve the ok to go in. Kyra had sounded so scared and worried. He pulled out his cell phone when he heard it ringing. He took a deep breath before answering. He almost screamed with happiness as his partner told him he had the ok to search the house. He quickly composed himself before walking into the house. He had to remain professional about this. He walked around the living room, hoping to find anything and everything to solve this case. He spotted the camera after half an hour of looking. He looked around before he gathered the evidence and left for the station again. This was going to be one long ride.

Kyra paced in the room she shared with Barbra Jean and Henry. She couldn't seem to understand what all had happened. It went way further than she thought it could. She never expected her mother would be weak enough for that to happen. Her mother was a strong person. They had even tooken self defense classes. How could this of happened to her mother? Kyra took a deep breath, hearing Henry and Elizabeth opening the door. They had placed all their movies and toys in this room. She watched them look through the movies and pick a few toys to play with while watching it. Kyra bent down to help them start the movie. She couldn't understand how there could be something so sweet like Henry and Elizabeth and be something so sour like Jeremy all living in the same world. She knew there had to be an equal balance with evil and good, but why did they have to cross paths like this. It wasn't making any sense to her at all. She talked to the little kids for a few minutes before leaving the room. She slowly made her way through her grandmother's house. She looked around corners, making sure no one was in the room before she entered them. Barbra Jean turned the corner just as Kyra was looking around another corner. She watched as Kyra took a deep breath and walked into the room. Barbra Jean followed Kyra, watching her do the next room the same way.

"What ya doin', Kyra?" Kyra jumped at Barbra Jean's voice. She forgot to look behind her. She turned to look at Barbra Jean, a weak smile across her face.

"I'm playin' a game with...Cheyenne. She's lookin' for this shirt, and I'm tryin' to keep it away from her. It's mean and so pointless...and really not appropriate at a time like this, but I had to entertain myself somehow." Kyra messed with the shirt she was wearing, hoping Barbra Jean would buy her lie.

"Didn't I buy you that shirt?" Barbra Jean asked, looking the shirt over. Kyra looked down, trying to think fast. She stumbled with a few words before looking back up at Barbra Jean.

"Yeah, I think Cheyenne bought one like it." Kyra laughed nervously, and looked over Barbra Jean's shoulder. She saw Cheyenne walking into the room, and laughed with even more nerves.

"Well, gotta go. There's Cheyenne." Kyra quickly made her way from the room. She ran into the kitchen, trying to catch her breath. She walked to the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle. She jumped again when Barbra Jean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyra...what's wrong, Honey?" Kyra let the water bottle and her hand fall to her side before making her way to the kitchen table. She sighed as Barbra Jean followed her. She wasn't sure if she should make something up, or tell Barbra Jean she knew everything. Barbra Jean held a worried and fearful look as Kyra looked at her. This was going to be uncomfortable and hard to talk about, and she had no idea if she was going to let on that she knew. She bit her fingernail again, trying and hoping for a decision to come soon.

Brock and Reba waited in a room of the police station. Officer Gray had asked Reba to stay at the station so, they could get the rest of her statement. Reba held Brock's hand tightly. She just knew they'd ask him to leave, and she couldn't have that happening. She needed him to be here for her. She needed to know that there was someone who would still be there for her even after everything she knew she'd have to go through. If he left her side, it was like he was giving up on her. She couldn't handle thinking that even when she knew it wasn't the truth. She just needed to see this man at the moment. Brock could tell Reba was nervous and scared. She had the right to be. Everything was happening so fast that he, himself, wasn't able to think straight. He could only imagine what Reba was thinking and going through. He wished there was more he could do for her. He'd just have to stick with what he promised her earlier. He'd be there for her no matter what. Brock rubbed the back of her hand, hoping to comfort her some what. She glanced at him, sighing the nerves away. It didn't help much, but she continued to do anyways.

"Reba...the kids will be fine. He doesn't have a clue as to where they are." Brock tried to comfort her by saying the opposite of her thoughts.

"You don't know that." She spoke with cold, distant words. Her mind wasn't with her at the moment. She kept picturing him doing harmful things to her kids. He was a smart man, and so far he had been one step ahead of her. He had been one step ahead of everybody. She looked back to the shiny, grey table. She looked at her reflection, noticing the lack of life that used to be present. Brock rubbed her back with his free hand, praying for this to be all over with soon. She didn't deserve to be treated like the men in her life treated her. She was better than all this. Why did she have to put others in front of herself? If she had been selfish and gone after what she wanted then she'd be having the time of her life right now. Instead she had chose him, leaving her dreams to help him persue his own.

"Reba...have I ever told you thank you?" She jerked her head to look at the man standing at her side. He looked down, seeing the confusion on her face. He was about to explain himself when Officer Gray walked into the room. Reba slowly turned her attention from Brock to the man who walked into the room. Brock stayed by her side through the whole thing. Reba never let his hand slip from hers.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. I hope ya'll liked this update. :) XO Sarah! p.s. I appreciate all the time ya'll put to reading my stories. :) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Officer Gray stepped out of the room, taking a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face. If Reba Hart was lying, she was in the wrong profession. She had zoned herself out as she retold the events of that afternoon. The tears and panic attacks only came when things got too real for her, or he had asked a question. She had told him what happened word for word and step by step. Officer Gray looked over his shoulder into the room through the glass door. Reba held onto Brock's hands, mimicking his breathing. He turned back around, walking down the hall.

"William!" Officer Gray turned at his partner's voice. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Officer Taylor running down the hall. Once in front of his partner, Officer Taylor took a second to calm his fast beating heart.

"I found the video Kyra mentioned. I hope it helps." He smiled to Officer Gray. They were closer to closing the case, and filing the correct charges on the correct person. They both turn to the two people standing next to them, when the woman spoke before Officer Gray had the chance to open his mouth.

"A video? Kyra? What's going on?" Reba's eyes were red and puffy, and she was scared and confused. She hadn't known there was a video. Officer Gray and Officer Taylor tried to walk both the adults back into the room they had just came from, but Reba refused to move.

"Tell me what's going on. How do you know Kyra?" Reba looked between both officers. She wasn't about to go any where until they answered her questions. She only hoped Jeremy hadn't done anything to Kyra.

"Ma'am, we'd like to tell you, but if you don't mind...can we go back in there?" Reba looked to Brock, who nodded his head in return. She sighed, looking back to Officer Taylor. She nodded her head, and watched Officer Taylor and Officer Gray walk past her. Brock held Reba's hand close to his body as they followed the officers. She didn't take a step unless he was willing to take it with her. The officers had to explain what the video could do, and how much work it was going to take in order for the video to make it into court. By the time they were all through, Brock couldn't tell where his hand ended and Reba's began. She had held his hand so tight that he could no longer feel it, but he didn't care as long as she was comforted by it.

Kyra sat across from Barbra Jean. They hadn't spoken for five minutes. She couldn't seem to decide what to tell her. Barbra Jean waited patiently on Kyra to tell her what was wrong. She could tell Kyra was scared and nervous. She reached for Kyra's hand, rubbing the back of it softly.

"Sweetie...you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for. What's wrong?" Barbra Jean tried to catch Kyra's eyes, which she kept locked on the table. Kyra felt the tears fill her eyes, and pulled her hand away. She tightly gripped her water bottle with both hands. She took a glance at Barbra Jean. She sat up straighter, and took a deep breath. Kyra opened her mouth only to close it quickly. She bit her bottom lip, still trying to decide what to do.

"Kyra?" Barbra Jean scooted closer to her as Cheyenne walked into the room. She walked to the counter, her phone pressed to her ear.

"No way! Buy me a pair of the black ones, and I'll pay you back when we get home." Cheyenne opened a box of cookies, standing next to the counter. Barbra Jean and Kyra watched her with 'you're kidding me' looks. She smiled at them before grabbing some ice cream from the freezer. Van walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as Cheyenne asked her friend to buy her another pair of shoes.

"Do you know how long she's been doing that?" He sat down at the table. Barbra Jean turned her attention back to Kyra, who gave her a weak smile.

"Since we got back from takin' that walk..." Van paused in the middle of his complaint as he remembered why they were all there. He slammed his fist onto the table. He knew they should have stopped by Reba's house. He had a feeling something was wrong, and from the way his father-in-law and step-mother-in-law were acting, he was correct. Van didn't like any one hurting his mother-in-law. She had been there for him every time he needed him, and the one time she needed help he was no where to be found. Van looked up to the two women staring at him, and gave them a weak smile. He looked to Cheyenne before walking out of the house.

"NO WAY! She did not tell you that! I don't think he would have done that. I mean...he's a gentleman, right?...Well, I thought he was. James was always nice to me. Oh well... what else happened?" Barbra Jean and Kyra gave Cheyenne their looks again before she mixed cookies, ice cream, and milk into a cup. She put everything away before sitting down at the table across from Kyra. Barbra Jean knew Cheyenne hadn't a clue of what happened to her mother, but how could she be gossiping at a time like this? Barbra Jean looked to Kyra, and motioned for the living room. Kyra shook her head lightly before they both stood up at the same time. Cheyenne told her friend to hold on as she looked up to her sister and step-mother.

"Where ya'll goin'?" Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone cares about your stupid phone calls. We were trying to have a serious conversation, Cheyenne. You just don't take the time to notice things like that, do you?" Kyra stormed from the kitchen. She couldn't believe her sister's behavior. Barbra Jean was quick on her heels.

"Kyra, Sweetie... what's wrong? You're scaring me. Are you ok?" Barbra Jean sat next to Kyra on Elizabeth's white couch. Kyra looked to Barbra Jean. The horrible news had finally soaked in, and she now knew how serious everything was. She finally realized the pain and fear her mother had to of been going through the past few hours.

"You're scared? How do you think Mom felt when he was all over her and no one showed up to help her?" Kyra jumped to her feet, taking a few steps away from the couch. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she looked to the floor. She took a deep breath, turning back around to face Barbra Jean. Kyra waited for Barbra Jean to recover from the shock. Barbra Jean quickly shook her head, and stood up. She took the few steps to Kyra, pulling her into a hug.

"How...do you know?" Barbra Jean rubbed Kyra's back, trying to find out the answer to her question and comfort Kyra at the same time. Kyra, for once, pulled Barbra Jean closer to her. She let her tears fall into Barbra Jean's long blonde hair. She was scared for her mother.

"I-I..." Barbra Jean held back her own set of tears as Kyra told her that she over heard everything Barbra Jean had said to her grandmother.

Reba and Brock slowly made their way back to his truck. Officer Gray had promise to take her car back to her house for her later. They had all agreed to let the officers watch the video first and get what they could without having to worry about her state of mind and emotions. They would show her the video when she felt ready. Reba, herself, only had a few worries with this decision. She wasn't comfortable with people seeing her like that, but she knew she had to do everything possible. She wanted this man to be some where she knew he couldn't get to her kids. Reba would only feel safe with Jeremy behind bars or six feet under. She held onto Brock, trying hard to keep her strength intact. Brock could feel her breathing in and out, and stopped walking. She looked up to him.

"Reba...are you ok? You don't have to be strong for me. I'm here for you...not the other way around." She sniffed, trying to muster up a smile. She looked away when one wouldn't show itself.

"Brock...just let me think it's workin', ok? Being strong is the only thing that's keepin' me together right now. Can we just go, please?" Brock looked deep in her eyes, and saw she wasn't doing ok at all. She wanted to fall apart, but he knew that wasn't in her character. She was the strong, smart, and safe person in this family. He nodded his head, wishing he could legally kill Jeremy for what he had done to her. He walked step in step with Reba.

Once they were both buckled into their seats, Brock turned to Reba. She looked at him, not wanting to talk anymore about that past few hours. She just wanted to see her kids, get some sleep, and have dinner. This day was seeming to drag on and on without an end. She looked down to her lap.

"Brock...please, just drive." She glanced at him before turning her attention to her window. He sighed, doing as she told him to do. If she needed him to think she was strong then that's what he'd do. It wouldn't be that hard for him. He already thought she was as strong as she could possibly get. Brock pulled out of the parking space, wanting to get her home as soon as possible.

"Can..." Reba's voice was a soft whisper, but Brock had heard her. If the radio had been on, her voice would've been drowned out, but it wasn't on so, he heard. Reba swallowed hard, glancing at Brock then her lap.

"What is it, Reba? Do you need something?" His voice was nothing but concern. He was there to help her, and that's what he planned on doing. Reba felt the comfort coming from his voice, and took a deep breath.

"Can we go to the kids, Brock?" She looked at him. If he was to glance at her then she knew he'd see it's what she needed the most. She needed everything to feel as normal as possible and as soon as possible.

"Umm...you don't want to go home? Get something to eat and some sleep first?" Brock was worried about her health and sanity. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and her eyes were begging her to close them. He could see every time she almost dozed off. Reba rubbed her eyes, and turned slightly in her seat.

"I want to see the kids. I have to see them." Brock found himself tearing up at the pleading and neediness in her voice. He took a glance at her, and found the tears silently falling as fear left her face paler than usual. Reba didn't want to be this weak any more, but there was nothing she could seem to do about it. She could only feel the hurt Jeremy had caused and the fear of losing so much more. She didn't have the strength she desperately needed to make it through this.

"Ok. We'll go see the kids..." Brock saw Reba calming herself down from the corner of his eye. She used the breathing techinues he had showed her. He waited until she was calm before holding his hand out towards her. She quickly wrapped his hand up with both of hers. She rested them on the arm rest. Brock saw a couple of fast food resturants, and decided he would try again.

"Do you care if we make a pit stop?" Brock saw the worry on her face, and quickly explained himself. She relaxed and nodded her head. He pulled into the first burger place, and ordered two of the cheapest things. They didn't have a lot of money on them. He was glad he found the babysitting money Kyra had left in his truck. Brock would pay her back later. He watched Reba eat quickly as he drove down the highway. It didn't take much time, after she finished eating, for her to fall asleep in the passenger seat. Brock turned his radio on, tuning it to her favorite country station. He let it play the music softly as the day turned to night.

Jeremy stood in front of his secretary's desk, waiting on her to finish her phone call. She smiled at him as she placed the phone back on it's reciever. He smiled back, knowing the young woman had a small crush on him. He would use this to his advantage.

"How are we this evening, Mr. Shelton?" She asked in her sweet, quiet voice. He shot her his best smile, telling her he was doing just great. She giggled as he flirted with her. He didn't really have to say much to make her blush. Jeremy looked at his watch.

"Oh, damn, I'm going to miss my plane. Would you mind doing me a favor on your way home?" She innocently shook her head no, and stood up. He led her to his office. Jeremy pointed to the package on his desk as he put his jacket on. He carefully watched her pick up the small item, and place it between her arm and body.

"I need you to drop that off at this address. It's quite a drive from here, but I'll pay for the gas. Make sure to put it on the front porch, but don't knock on the door. You also want to make sure no one sees you do it. It's for my girlfriend. I want her to be surprised." Jeremy smiled from ear to ear as the cheery brunette bounced with excitement. She loved being involved with his surprises. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the office. The woman stood, with her hand on her cheek, in shock before quickly making her way out of the office.

_Jeremy Shelton stormed into the house, his cell phone pressed to his ear. Jeremy yelled into it before slamming it shut. Jeremy tossed it across the room before storming into the kitchen. A few minutes later Reba Hart quietly entered the house. Reba stood by the door, rubbing her hands together nervously. _

_"Jeremy, I decided to come home for lunch. I need to talk to you." Reba's voice was shaky but still strong. Reba stiffened as Jeremy walked into the room, wiping his mouth. Reba looked some what scared. Reba let out an uneven breath, looking around the room. Reba stood in front of the stairs, watching Jeremy sit down on the couch. Jeremy motioned for her to join him. _

_"Uh, I'd rather stand here." Jeremy ran his tongue over his teeth. Reba placed a hand on her stomach, letting out a deep breath. Jeremy motioned his hand for her to continue, and Reba opened her mouth. Reba quickly closed it. Reba tugged at her work shirt. Jeremy stood from the couch, walking closer to Reba. _

_"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jeremy's voice was even and calmed. Reba seemed to gain more fear than what she had, and she took a step backwards. Jeremy took a step closer, taking Reba's hands in his. Jeremy gave her a concerned look. _

_"You're making me worried. Is everything ok? You know, I love you, right?" Reba took a deep breath. Reba took her hands from his, and Jeremy stepped closer to her. _

_"I think you should leave." She spoke in a soft whisper, looking at his chest instead of his eyes._

Officer Gray turned to his partner as the video in front of him stopped. Officer Taylor lowered the remote and his hand back to the table. He looked to his partner.

"She's scared. You can see it perfectly. I mean...the way she entered the house, the way she tries to keep her distance, and the way she's trying to keep her nerves down...it's obvious she's afraid." Officer Gray thought over his partner's words and the part of the video they just watched.

"Let's watch the rest of it before making any judgements. If I can't jump ahead then neither can you." He gave his partner a look before turning back to the screen. Officer Taylor sighed before pressing play on the remote. They sat in silence as they watched the video.

_Reba jumped back. Jeremy laughed. Jeremy walked to Reba, causing her to back into the door. Reba closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Reba quickly opened her eyes, staring at Jeremy. _

_"That was a good one. I almost believed you really wanted me to go. So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Jeremy ran his finger along her jaw line. Reba swallowed hard, pushing Jeremy away. Jeremy took a step back, looking at her with rage. Reba held her stare straight into his eyes. _

_"I want you to leave my house right now." Reba sounded strong and confident, but her eyes and body showed fear. Reba reached for the door knob, letting her eyes off Jeremy for a second. Reba screamed for help as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the door. She continued to scream at the top of her lungs for him to let her go and for help. _

_"You don't tell me what to do! I'll leave when I'm ready!" Jeremy threw Reba onto the couch, holding her down with his weight. Reba tried screaming again, but his hand tightly covered her mouth. Reba tried moving, but his weight held her body firmly in place. Jeremy held onto her hands with his free hand, and lowered his head to her ear. _

_"You're not being careful." Jeremy lifted his head. Reba's eyes were wide, and she stopped every attempt to get away._

"Did you hear what he said?" Officer Gray had paused the video this time. The man had whispered, but they could still hear it clearly. The camera was set up close to the couch, but still in a place it could see the entire room.

"You're not being careful." Officer Taylor's face was blank, and his eyes looked dull. He stared at the frozen screen. Officer Gray turned his attention back to the screen.

"That's what I thought." He pressed play and watched the video finished out.

_Jeremy chuckled to himself as he moved his hand. Jeremy's hand left her mouth, slipping under her shirt. Reba spit in his face, a scared determined look on her face. Jeremy's hand left her side to wipe his face. _

_"You really aren't being careful, and it's starting to make me angry." Jeremy tightened his grip on her wrists, making Reba wince in pain. Reba tried to move again. Jeremy moved his lips to her neck, still trapping her to the couch. Jeremy made his way down her neck to her collar bone as Reba closed her eyes. Reba continued to attempt getting away, making Jeremy mad. He groaned out of frustration, sitting up a little. Jeremy pulled his hand back, making Reba tense as his hand fell towards her face. Jeremy hit her hard on the temple nearly knocking her out. Reba couldn't keep her eyes open, and pasted out soon after. Jeremy allowed his hands to roam her body, taking in every inch of her figure. Jeremy placed his lips on her neck as he ripped her shirt open. Jeremy made his way down her body, chuckling at his victory. Jeremy re-positioned himself, looking down at the wonderful mess below him. Jeremy's smile increased as he removed her clothing one item at a time. Reba's limp body obeyed all his forced movements. Jeremy took his time, appearing to enjoy it all. _

"I don't think...she was willing in this." Officer Gray had paused the video again, and both men looked away. Both their faces were pale and anger played in their eyes. They were like this with every rape case, and had to remind themselves to remain bias. Officer Taylor looked to his partner.

"You think?" He ran a hand over his face before waving towards the screen. Officer Gray took a deep breath and pressed play.

_Reba woke up during his last few hits. Reba found her hands were free, and attempted to push him off of her. Jeremy looked up to her, and a smile crept across his face. Jeremy ran a hand along her face, cupping her cheek roughly. Jeremy patted her cheek hard, causing her head to jerk to the side. Reba started to breath hard, and the tears fell from her eyes fast. Reba rubbed her face with her hands. Jeremy layed on top of her for a second before forcing a rough kiss from her. Reba layed still, except for her rising chest, as Jeremy stood and left the room. Reba stayed where she was until the loud slam of the bedroom door could be heard. Reba placed a hand on her forehead as she slowly sat up. Reba looked around the room, finding her clothes thrown on the floor next to the couch. Reba bent over, quickly picking them up. Reba looked to the stairs, slowly pulling her clothes on. Reba drew her knees to her chin as she looked towards the television. Reba's hair fell in her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. Reba closed her eyes as the pain from her body finally sunk in. Reba started to mouth in coherent words as she rocked back and forth. Reba looked towards the stairs again, taking a deep breath to control her breathing. The fear she was feeling was shown through every inch of her. Reba rested her chin on her knees again as a faint ring of her cell phone could be heard. Reba raised her head, looking around the couch. Reba slowly layed her head on the couch cushion. Reba jerked to a sitting position, flipping the cushion off the couch. Reba flipped her phone opened only taking a second to answer it. _

_"I wasn't ready." Reba's voice was hoarse and the tears fell from her eyes fast. Jeremy's footsteps could be heard as he ran down the stairs. Reba jerked her head to the stairs as Jeremy seemed to jump from the second step._

_"What in the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make me mad?!" Reba screamed as Jeremy ran towards her. Reba dropped her cell phone. It broke in two, sliding across the floor. Jeremy dragged her off the couch, letting her body hit the floor hard. Jeremy dragged Reba across the floor, throwing her body into the wall. Reba layed there, protecting her head with her arms. The noise of a police car came from somewhere off the video. Jeremy gave Reba an evil stare before he pulled Reba to the stairs, pushing her onto them._

_"Stay there and don't say a word!" Reba sat on the stairs, holding her breath. Jeremy opened the door, revealing the two officers. _

Officer Taylor stopped the video, throwing the remote onto the table. He jumped to his feet, calling a number. Officer Gray watched his partner step outside the room, and paced the room. He tried hard to keep his anger down. They both could tell there was no want on her part. She was scared, and he had even attacked her afterwards. If this wasn't enough to get him on rape, they'd at least get him for abuse. Officer Gray took the video out of the player, and put it back in it's bag.

"We've got the warrant for his arrest. Let's get going." Officer Taylor stood in the doorway, trying to stay professional. His partner nodded his head, and finished putting the video away. They walked out of the room, both determined to find Jeremy.

"He said he was headed to work. Let's check there first." Officer Taylor replayed his conversation with Jeremy over and over in his head. The man was very good at staying calm. He wasn't worried about being caught at all. Officer Taylor pressed his phone to his ear. He had some phone calls to make.

**AN: thanks for all the reviews. i love them! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Brock slowed his truck down as they reached his mother's house. Reba had been asleep for most of the ride, and he didn't really want to wake her up. He slowly eased into the driveway, hoping the bump from the gutter wouldn't bother her. Brock glanced at Reba. She didn't even seem to notice that he turned the car off. He sighed to himself, looking at his mother's familar three bedroom house. It looked a lot like Reba's current house. He quietly shut the car door behind him, walking to the front door of the house. His plan was to get the door opened then carry Reba into the house. Brock looked over his shoulder to check on Reba. He was surprised when she stood back up, standing next to him. He hadn't heard her shut the car door or walk up behind him. Brock started to explain himself, but stopped when he noticed the package in her hands. Reba slowly lifted her head up to him. Brock glanced at the package, reading the words upside down. 'My Dear' was neatly written in big black letters on a small brown box. Brock looked back to Reba, her mouth slightly opened and her nostrols flared. He noticed her chest raised and lowered faster than normal. She was trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Jeremy." She whispered as fear and tears filled her eyes once again. Brock didn't waist one second before barging into his mother's house. He and Reba walked quickly into the house, finding the television still on. All the lights in the house were turned off. Snoring and Kyra's music could be heard coming from upstairs. Reba placed a hand on Brock's shoulder before he could walk any closer to the stairs. He turned to look at her, wondering why she'd make him wait to check on the kids.

"They're sleeping." She spoke softly and waited for Brock to relax before dropping her hand. She walked to the couch, sitting down on the soft cushions. She set the small rectanglur box on the coffee table. She listened as Brock spoke, but didn't hear a word he said. She watched as he walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen. Reba turned around, the brown object catching her attention again. She slowly opened it, finding a tape inside. She looked over both her shoulders.

Brock poured two glasses of tea as he called Officer Gray. He had found the number on the card inside his pocket. The phone hadn't rang three times before the sound of a familar voice came from the living room. Brock threw the phone down, forgetting his previous task. He ran into the living room, finding Reba on the couch. She was watching the video with her knees pulled to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Brock took a few steps towards her, stopping behind the couch. He looked from Reba to the video. Jeremy sat at his office desk, a smirk placed across his lips.

_"I see you found my present, My Dear. I thought one more treat wouldn't hurt." Jeremy laughed deep in his throat. "Who knew you could be so brave. Telling the cops took a lot of guts, but...it was stupid. You never did have much inside that pretty little head of yours...or maybe you were too blind to see it...or maybe you're still hurting from your divorce. Yeah, I believe that's the one. You were so lonely without a man holding you every night that you didn't want to see what trouble the man brought with him. For example...Todd Adams. He was such a great catch, My Dear. What ever happened?...Oh, that's right. He took you to that ratty motel on your second date. He wanted one thing, and you were so surprised. I still play that look over and over in my head. I, myself, was a little shocked at the language you used. What a dirty little mouth you have. I loved how you pranced around the house, thinking you had scared him away all by your lonesome. HA! You're not that powerful, My Dear. I scared him away. I'd tell you the conversation we had, but it's not pleasent." Jeremy paused, still smirking. He looked straight into the camera. His green brown eyes dug deep into Reba, slowly eating her from the inside out. There was a yellow tint to his eyes from the fire that seemed to be growing inside of them. "You wondering how I know of him? It's simple really. I found out about you from my father. You sold him a house, remember? Of course you do! He sent you flowers for a month afterwards. For months all I heard from him was how wonderful you were. How if he had a daughter she'd be just like you. Then he'd list all these qualities that you had, and say if he was younger that he'd go after you. You were like some precious china doll to him, and it made me sick. I decided that you were nothing special, and I could prove to him that you were easily broken. Although a china doll is exactly what you are, in deed. Once you fall...you break into millions of pieces. A mess that is hard to clean up, and impossible to put back together. You know...once a china doll is broken...no one wants it anymore. It's no longer pretty or precious. No one will love it ever again. Every one will throw it away, just like all the other trash." Jeremy paused again, letting his evil mind games work their magic. "But like I was saying...I got your work address from my father's secretary. It wasn't hard to spot you out. You work hard, but still no one cares. You're boss throwing extra work on you every chance he can get, and your co-workers always asking you to take over things when they have emergencies kept you busy long enough for me to figure you out. My Dear, you should pay more attention. I was standing behind your desk for almost an hour. You never even looked up from your planner. I waited until you finally got off work, and followed you home. I watched as you cooked dinner for your family, cleaned your house, and then made sure everyone was safely in bed. It's a pathetic excuse for a life. All you do is work for other people...which is why it was so easy for me to slip into your life. Always there to help someone in need, but what has it gotten you, My Dear? You don't have a man to love you...you won't have a job for much longer...you're family will leave you soon...I believe that leaves you with nothing but memories...wonderful memories of us from eariler today." Jeremy paused again. He knew this would get to Reba. Her mind wasn't in a secure or stable place at the moment. This was becoming way too easy. He cleared his throat, moving closer to the camera by leaning onto his desk. "I followed and watched you for two weeks before you met Todd. I sat at the table behind you two when you went on your first date. I knew then what he wanted, but you blew it off. I couldn't see how you didn't know what he was all about. He practically spelled it out for you, My Dear. I was there two nights later when you dumped his sorry...well, you can feel in a word for me. You spoke so many that night. I watched as you cried yourself to sleep that night, and when you woke up, you didn't speak to anyone for the whole day. Oh, you should have seen how worried Cheyenne was about you. She forced Van to go check on you when you went back to your room, but he only stood outside your bedroom door for a few minutes. Kyra...she was worried. You could see it in her eyes, but she blew it off. She's a lot like you, Reba..." He once again paused, letting his last sentence linger in the air. "Ah, one of my favorite times was the Christmas party. You want to know how close I got that time? Well...I helped you into the back of your car and drove you home. I didn't want anyone to see me so I waited until the lights were turned off, and carried you to your bedroom. I walked back to your work for my car. You had such a big headache the next day that you did nothing but sleep. Everyone left for school and work before I entered your house. I watched you sleep for hours. You even got up once or twice. You looked right at me, and didn't notice I was there. The Valentines party was an even bigger blast. Your friends and co-workers talked to me as if I was your boyfriend. They told all kinds of things about you. I stood by you the entire time. You didn't even care that someone followed you around your work, laughing at your jokes and bringing you drinks. You took every drink I handed you with a soft smile. I knew then how easy this whole plan would be. You are easy, My Dear...way to easy." Jeremy thought for a moment, taking a second to glance at his watch. He looked back at the camera. "I hate to cut this short, but I must. You see, My Dear, I'm getting away with all of it. They'll never find me, and you'll never know if I'm behind you or not. You didn't noticed those first four months. You won't be able to notice now or later. For all you know...I could be in the backyard, or looking in through the window...or even upstairs with the kids." _

Reba jerked her head towards the stairs before running as fast as she could up them. She could hear Brock close behind her. She barged in the first room she saw. She flipped the light switch on as she ran into the room. Cheyenne and Van sat up slowly at the sudden light. Cheyenne screamed as her mother's body was suddenly on top of her.

"Mom? What's wrong?..." Cheyenne tried to move from under her mother, but Reba quickly and tightly wrapped her arms around Cheyenne's body. She reached over and patted Van on the chest, making sure he was there, too. Cheyenne looked to Van, who was trying to pull Reba off of Cheyenne. Reba kept mumbling in Cheyenne's ear, but not a word could be heard. Jake stood up from the air matress he was using as a bed. Reba turned her head at his voice. Before Jake could think a full sentence, Reba had him pulled to the bed with her and Cheyenne. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and all three kids were scared and worried.

"Mrs. H...what's goin' on? You're scaring us." Reba sat up a little, pulling Cheyenne and Jake with her. Van noticed the fear and worry in her eyes. She kissed both Cheyenne and Jake's head before her eyes widened, and she jumped up from the bed.

"Kyra! Where's Kyra? Oh my gosh! HE HAS KYRA!" Reba felt the tears fall harder as Van told her that Kyra was in the other room. Reba ran out being replaced by Brock. Van, Cheyenne, and Jake looked confused at the metal bat in his hands. Henry would be very upset to find his father using his bat. Brock didn't speak one word as he swung the closet door opened, swatted the bat around, and then looked under the bed. He walked out of the room being followed by all three kids. Van carried Elizabeth in his arms. She had managed to sleep through all of this. Van figured it was the cold medicine they had given her before she went to bed.

"Dad? Mom? What's wrong?" Cheyenne tried to get answers again. Her parents were being very weird. Reba ran back out into the hallway, pulling Kyra close behind her. She reached with one arm for Jake and Cheyenne. She pulled all three of her kids close to her chest, asking if they were ok. Brock walked out of Barbra Jean, Kyra, and Henry's room. He set the bat next to the door frame.

"He's not here, Reba. You can let them go now." Reba stared at the floor, looking over Jake's head. Brock could tell she wasn't planning on letting them go no matter how many times he told her to do so. He took a step closer to her, and she, pulling the kids with her, took a step backwards.

"Mom! I can't breathe." Kyra tried to push her way out of her mother's grasp, but no matter how hard she tried Reba wouldn't let go. Barbra Jean gave Henry to Van, who put both the little ones back in his room. Barbra Jean took a step closer to Reba.

"Reba...you need to calm down. You're scaring your kids...not helping them." Reba's head shot up at her words. She stared at Barbra Jean with anger and fear. She pulled her kids closer.

"You don't know what I've been through, Barbra Jean. He could come back at any time! I can't let him hurt them! I am their mother! That is my job. I've already let them down so far. I can't keep letting them get hurt." Reba could feel the tears on her cheeks again. Brock slowly made his way around Reba, letting Barbra Jean distract her for him.

"Reba...I know what has happened. You just need to calm down...for your kids. They're scared, Reba. Don't you think it's also your job as a mother to keep them from getting scared?" Barbra Jean knew how to work Reba. She had been her best friend for almost seven years now. She should know which buttons to push and which ones not to push. Plus, she was a mother. She knew what was going through Reba's head right now. Reba didn't say anything. She looked down to Jake. He did look scared. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'd rather them be scared than hurt, and until Jeremy is locked up or dead...I will not let them go." Reba could hear the police sirens coming from outside, and she hoped they had caught Jeremy. Anything to calm her nerves and fears. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, and tried to pull her kids closer to her as she screamed. She had no idea who was behind her. She could see Van pulling on Cheyenne, Barbra Jean pulling on Jake, and Brock's mother pulling on Kyra through blurry eyes. She could feel all three of her kids slipping out of arms, and screamed once again. Brock quickly spun him and Reba around. He let her beat on his chest as he blocked her path to their kids. Cheyenne held Van, hiding her face in his chest. She couldn't watch her mother like this. It was too frightening. Kyra kept her eyes on the floor and wrapped her arms around her own chest, leaning into her grandmother's body. Jake stood next to Barbra Jean watching with wide, sad eyes. He watched as his mother fell into his father's arms, tears falling fast and hard from her eyes. Jake watched as his father stumbled to the floor with his mother held tightly against his body. He watched as his mother cried with her head on his father's shoulder, fists still beating into his chest. He turned when an officer walked past him. He looked up to Barbra Jean, quickly burying his face in her body. He let all the tears he had been holding in fall, soaking Barbra Jean's shirt. Kyra quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew what happened, and to see her mother act like this was almost too much to take. Kyra walked with her grandmother downstairs. Cheyenne and Van walked back into their rooms, each getting one of the littler kids. They followed Barbra Jean and Jake downstairs.

Brock had eventually convinced the officers to go downstairs and leave him alone with Reba. They still weren't sure about it, and one had stayed at the top of the stairs, out of Reba's sight. Brock rocked Reba, who was still sitting in his lap. He let his body hit the wall behind him as he rubbed his hands up and down Reba's arm. She was still violently crying and calling for her kids. Brock tried to whisper in her ear, but Reba had only flipped out more. He took one of his hands, gently pushing Reba's head against his chest. She stopped screaming for Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake as his heart beat lulled her into a quiet crying. It took a few minutes for her to actually hear his heart beat, but Brock was patiently waiting for her. When she had stopped calling for the kids, he started to sing softly to her. Reba closed her eyes, listening to his voice and heart sing to her. She made her breathing become one with his, and quickly learned the song he was singing, joining him as soon as she did. They sat on the floor of Elizabeth's hallway rocking and singing for half an hour. Brock could feel her body becoming heavier as she drifted into and out of sleep.

Cheyenne leaned into Van's chest as he rubbed her back. They sat next to Barbra Jean and Jake on the couch. Kyra and their grandmother sat on the small loveseat next to the couch. They were all lost in their own thoughts, listening to Reba's voice flowing down the stairs. It was hard for them to hear. The fear and worry in her voice made all their hearts ache. You could hear the tears and pain in her voice, and that was all it took to picture what she looked like. Jake clung tighter to Barbra Jean, watching Henry and Elizabeth play innocently on the floor. Barbra Jean tried to comfort Jake, but she could still feel the tears falling off his cheeks. Kyra looked up. She was tired of no one talking. She didn't want to listen to her mother anymore. It was a horrible sound. She caught Barbra Jean's attention just as Reba quit yelling. Kyra took a deep breath.

"What do we do?" She whispered, almost sounding afraid to interupt the silence. Everyone snapped their heads towards Barbra Jean. She looked around the room. This was scaring her. She had no clue what they were to do. She sighed before answering them.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the best thing right now is to wait for your mother." Everyone shook their heads, falling back into their thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** I think I'm going to put my other story on hold for now. I'm sorry for having to do that. I really do hate doing it. No worries though (for some of you) I do plan on finishing it. Sorry again...well, here's the story update your here for. :) Hope you **enjoy.**

Brock slowly stood to his feet, hoping he could stand up without dropping Reba. He smiled when his body was straight and Reba was still tightly held in his arms. He looked between the three bedrooms, trying to decide which one to put her in. He knew the kids would want to know everything that had been going on, and he was willing to tell them some things. He wasn't sure how much he should tell them. It was Reba's place to talk to them, but something, in the back of his mind, was telling him that he needed to let the kids know. Reba might be angry with him later, but at this moment, his kids deserved an explanation. He finally decided that his mother's bed would be the best choice, and took a deep breath before walking into the room on his right. He gently layed Reba on the bed, waiting a few seconds before pulling his arms out from under her knees and body. Brock had just gotten to the door when Reba's body shot up from the bed. He turned around to look at her. She looked scared and tired. Reba stared at Brock, waiting for him to come back to her. She couldn't possibly be alone right now. She glanced at the clock, finding the time to be early in the morning but still late at night. Brock slowly walked back to the bed, stopping next to it. He didn't try to hold her or even talk to her. He waited for her to tell him what to do. He couldn't tell what she wanted. Reba looked back to Brock.

"Will...you stay?" Reba waited for his rejection, just like the video had told her. No one would want to be with her any more. She, herself, had known that long before she watched that video. It was something she couldn't avoid any longer, and tried her best to prepare herself for the answer she knew he would give her. Brock could see the fear and hurt in her eyes. He didn't expect to see anything different at the moment, but the fact she tried to hide it and stare him straight in the eyes was killing him. She was waiting for him to run away from her, and this was not something he planned on doing ever again. Brock took a deep breath, never losing his eye contact with Reba until she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"You don't have to, Brock. You..can leave." Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to hold the tears in until he left. Brock quickly fell to his knees, holding Reba's hands in his own. He knew better than to hold his answer for so long. He tried to look into her eyes again, but she kept them on the floor.

"Reba...I'm not ever going to leave you unless you truely want me to. If you want me to stay then I'll stay for as long as I can, but if you want me to leave then I will. I'll come back as soon as you want me to. I'm here for you, Reba. Just like all those people downstairs. We have no plans of ever leaving you alone. Ok? You understand that, don't you?" Reba could hear the concern and sincerity in his voice, but still couldn't allow herself to believe a word he said. She nodded her head anyway. She felt Brock squeeze her hands reassuringly, and slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Brock held a blank expression, hoping she understood him. He knew she did, but he could tell she was still unsure if he meant any of it. Brock slowly climbed into the bed when Reba nodded her head. He kept his arms in the air until Reba had made herself comfortable next to him. He watched as she rested her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his stomach. She took a deep breath, listening to his heart beat a little faster than eariler. She jumped a little when his arm rested on her side, holding her close to him. He whispered a sorry before gently rubbing her arm with his hand. He didn't mean to scare her. He let his other arm rest on top of the arm she stretched across his stomach. He wanted to kiss the top of her head, but held back once again. He didn't know how she'd react to that, and right now she needed to know he was here to help her not hurt her. Reba had just drifted back to sleep when the bedroom door opened slowly. Both Brock and Reba jerked their heads to the door. Reba felt Brock pull her closer to him as the person walked into the room. Barbra Jean quickly apologized, and gave Reba a soft smile. She didn't mean to startle anyone. She slowly entered the room, not going to far from the door. She didn't know if Reba wanted her to be there or not. She kept her eyes on Brock, hoping Reba wouldn't notice. She needed to speak to him anyways. She cleared her throat, taking a second to remind herself of why she was up there. Reba closed her eyes, knowing she could trust Barbra Jean. She listened to Barbra Jean as she started to talk.

"Uh...Brock, your mother...um...suggested that...she has some sleeping pills still here from the last time you were staying with her...and she suggested that I see if Reba would like one." Barbra Jean rubbed her hands together, nervously. She didn't know how Reba would react. She hoped they'd get some type of normal reaction from Reba, but she only nodded her head. Brock gave Barbra Jean a sad, small smile. She stepped out in the hall, bending down to get the water glass and bottle of pills. She walked into the room, walking to the side of the bed that Reba's body layed on. She held out her hands, and watched as Reba stared at the objects. Barbra Jean looked to Brock. They all stayed still, waiting on someone else to do or say something.

"Reba...it'll help you sleep. That's something you could really use right now. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I promise." Brock looked at the back of Reba's head, hoping she'd take the glass from Barbra Jean's hand. He took a deep breath, holding it as Reba sat up a little and took the water from Barbra Jean. He let his breath out once Reba handed the water back to her. She had took the amount of pills needed, and resumed her previous position. Barbra Jean sat in the chair across the room, waiting patiently for Reba to fall asleep. She still needed to talk to Brock.

Cheyenne looked to each person in the living room with her. They were all looking in different directions, keeping their eyes locked on an invisible spot. She tucked her hair behind her ears with shakey hands. She jumped to her feet. Everyone snapped their heads to her sudden movement.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to know what's going on!" Cheyenne started for the stairs, but stopped when her grandmother appeared in front of her.

"Honey, you shouldn't go up there. Your mother...needs her rest, and the best way for her to get that is if we all stayed down here." Elizabeth placed her hands on Cheyenne's shoulders as she spoke, keeping the girl's attention on her.

"How does staying down here help her? I should be up there comforting my mother, but instead I'm down here trying to keep horrible thoughts out of my head. I need to tell her I love her! She needs to hear that..." Cheyenne stopped talking when Van gently pulled her to him.

"Cheyenne, Honey, you're grandmother's right. I know you're worried and you want to know what happened, but...we all need to let your mother sleep. She'll be fine. You're dad's up there." Van rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head. Cheyenne sighed, pulling Van closer to her.

"But...what if something really bad happened? She could really need us, Van. Instead, we're all sitting down here...like..." Cheyenne pulled away from Van, taking a few steps back. "Like we don't give a flip what happened to her. She shouldn't have to think that ever! I don't care what ya'll say...I'm going up there." Cheyenne started for the stairs again, but Kyra stopped her this time.

"Cheyenne...you're being selfish. Why can't you just give mom some space for a few minutes. She needs to rest, not to take care of us right now. She knows we care, and you know that. She's always been there for everyone in this family, and when we asked her for time and space...that's exactly what she gave us. She didn't push anything, and I think for once...we should wait for her to tell us. I'm on the same boat as you are. I want to storm upstairs, get all the answers, and comfort Mom; but I also know she needs to calm down some first. If you go up there...you won't be helping Mom at all. Ok?...So, let's just wait a couple more minutes then we can go up there." Kyra stood behind Cheyenne's body, which stood on the bottom stair. No one moved for a few seconds. They were all letting Kyra's words soak in. Kyra took a deep breath.

"Besides all that...Barbra Jean's up there. We know she'd fight to her death to protect Mom, right?" Cheyenne turned to Kyra, giving her a soft, small smile. She shook her head, agreeing with Kyra. They all felt the same, and to have to wait was killing all of them. Cheyenne pulled Kyra into a hug, and for the first time in a very long time, Kyra hugged her back. They walked back to the couch, using each other for support.

Brock felt Reba's body relax against his chest and looked at Barbra Jean. He placed one finger on his pursed lips. She shook her head, and walked a little closer to the bed. She didn't touch the bed in any way. She didn't want to disturb Reba. She sighed.

"Brock...the kids..they need to know something. We can't keep them in the dark any longer." Barbra Jean watched as Brock thought about it. He looked from her, down to Reba, and then off to the side. He ran his hand up and down Reba's upper arm. He did agree that the kids couldn't be kept in the dark any longer, but he worried what they would do and think. He really wanted to talk to them without Reba being present, but he had promised not to leave her. Brock looked back to Barbra Jean. She could see strength, fear, concern, and anger in Brock's eyes.

"I...Reba...I do think the kids should know." Brock stumbled through his whispered thoughts. He didn't want to disturb Reba any more than Barbra Jean. He looked down at her, making sure she was still sleeping.

"Then tell them, Brock. We can't wait for Reba..._They_ can't wait for Reba." Barbra Jean took her eyes off Brock long enough to look at Reba. This was the first time she had seen her since the hospital, and she didn't seem to be getting better. Barbra Jean only hoped the worst had came. She prayed things would get better for her friend. It was what she deserved.

"I know that, Barbra Jean. I just..don't know how. Reba always did this sort of thing. I've grown used to her being there...here to do it for me." Brock stared at Barbra Jean. For once he was opening up about the things in his mind. She felt her heart break a little more. He was scared of losing the woman in his arms. Barbra Jean gave him an understanding smile. She quickly removed it.

"You've gotta be the one to do it this time. Reba needs you to be the one, Brock. She needs all of us to be strong for her this time, and I think it's best we try our hardest. If that means, you telling the kids in the worst possible way...then you have to do it. I can stay with her if you want to go talk to them." Barbra Jean stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed. She never had to be in the role she was now. It was uncomfortable and unfamilar. She looked back at Brock, the nerves evident on her face.

"No, I promised I'd stay with her, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thank you though." Brock looked down to Reba again. She looked lost to the world, and if only for a second, he wasn't worried for her.

"Kyra knows, Brock." Barbra Jean looked away when Brock's head turned back to her. She didn't want to admit she had let everything slip. She stared at the floor.

"I think now would be the best time to tell'em. How do you think we should do this?" She glanced at Brock, and was surprised to find a blank stare on his face. She was sure he'd be mad that Kyra found out before they were ready to tell her. Brock turned his stare to Reba. The pills seemed to be working for now, but he knew, with the way she had been acting through out the day, they wouldn't last long. He continued to look at Reba as he spoke.

"Can you tell Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra to come up here?" Barbra Jean nodded her head and started for the door. She stopped just outside it, and turned back to Brock. He was still watching Reba, singing to her softly.

"What about Jake?" Brock slowly turned from Reba to Barbra Jean.

"I'll talk to him afterwards. He's gonna need a different version." Barbra Jean nodded her head again, understanding what he meant. She quickly made her way downstairs.

Barbra Jean took a deep breath as she made herself known in the living room. Every pair of eyes were on her. She wanted to smile, try to ease the tension, but she didn't. No matter how hard she tried, a smile just wouldn't form on her lips. She decided to get straight to the point, and not make the kids wait any longer for the terrible news.

"Cheyenne..." Cheyenne jumped to her feet at the mention of her name, and walked over to Barbra Jean. Van followed as a habit, but quickly picked up his pace as his name followed Cheyenne's. Kyra looked up to Barbra Jean when her name was called. She was expecting to go with Jake. That's how they normally paired them off.

"You're father would like to speak with you. He's in your grandmother's room. You have to be quiet and slow when you go in there. You don't want to startle your mother." Barbra Jean stepped to the side, and watched as all three kids climbed the stairs single file. She turned back around to find Jake standing in front of her.

"What about me? Do I need to go with them?" Barbra Jean felt the tears brimming her eyes. Jake sounded so scared and worried. She wanted to say yes with all her heart, but she had to stick with the plan her and Brock had some what came up with. She sighed, shaking her head no.

"Why not? He is going to tell me, isn't he?" Jake stared Barbra Jean straight in the eyes. He wasn't going to let her off easy this time. He wanted answer just like the other people so, why wouldn't they give them to him?

"He will, Jake. He just wants to tell you by yourself." She once again tried to smile, but gave up soon. No one would be smiling for a while. This was something they would all soon know. She pulled him into a hug, not wanting him to see the tears that fell from her eyes. Elizabeth kept the attention of the little ones, taking a glance a Barbra Jean and Jake every now and then.

"Dad?" Cheyenne whispered as she slowly opened the door. She took a few steps into the room followed by Van and Kyra. Brock looked up from Reba to find his kids entering the room. He motioned for them to sit on the bed, and slowly they all sat down. They took turns, waiting a few seconds between each person. They all watched Reba for a minute before Brock broke the silence again.

"I don't usually talk to ya'll like I'm about to, and it probably will come out completely wrong...just whatever you do, keep your voices and movements to a low level. I don't want to upset your mother." He sighed, watching them all nod their heads at the same time. He took a deep breath.

"I also feel like your mother should tell you what happened, but under the circumstances, Barbra Jean and I have decided you should know now. If your mother...ever feels up to it, you need to let her explain it to you, too, but right now I'm telling you." Each pair of ears listened intently, and every mouth was shut tightly. No one wanted to interrupt Brock. He was surprised at how quiet they had managed to be so far.

"Well, Jeremy has done some horrible things to your mother...that should never be done to anyone! He has stalked her, played with her head, and attacked her in more ways than one." Brock paused. He let the information soak in as Reba moved a little bit. They all watched her until she was still again. Brock took a deep breath, hoping he could continue with, what he hoped, was the right way of telling them.

"We know he stalked her because of the video he sent her. It is downstairs in the VCR right now. It's one of the reasons your mother woke ya'll up like she did. The games he played with your mother are still upsetting her, and they are clouding her mind right now. She can't think clearly, and she probably won't be herself for a while. Now, I don't want ya'll to think she doesn't care...or that she's not gonna make it back from this...because we all know how much she loves us, and that she will be ok. She's strong, and if we can show her we care and give her the space she needs at the same time then everything will be just fine." Brock paused again. He looked at Cheyenne. She wanted to look strong, but he could tell she was scared and worried. She held onto her round stomach, almost like she wanted to cover the ears of her little one. He felt worried for Cheyenne. She was pregnant. This couldn't be good for her.

"Dad, what happened?" Cheyenne's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He had to finish telling them then make sure Cheyenne and the baby would be ok.

"Ya'll know of the abuse she's been through. Jake saw it, he told Kyra, and she told everyone else. I know this has been hard for ya'll to just sit back and wait, but your mother had no clue what Jeremy was planning when she told me to take ya'll away. It was today at lunch. We were at her work when she had a nightmare. I asked her what she wanted to do, and she told me to get all of you far from here. She wanted me to keep you safe, and then she ran from the room. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I knew it was serious. I listened to her, and sent ya'll here. I waited about ten minutes before calling her. That's when I knew something was wrong. I went to her house, and found her, Jeremy, and two officers outside. I found out that...Jeremy...had...uh...attacked her again but worse this time." He stared at all three people sitting on the bed across from him. Van and Cheyenne had tears streaming down their cheeks, and their mouths were hanging open in shock. Kyra looked away from her father. She had already heard this. She had focused her attention on her mother instead. It had been horrible to hear the first time, and the second time was twice as bad. She glanced to her father.

"What do you mean, Mr. H?...he didn't do what I think you just said he did." Van wrapped an arm around Cheyenne, pulling her closer to him. She was glad Van was there for her. She needed to lean on someone at the moment. It was a lot for her to take in.

"She was raped, Van." Kyra answered for her father. She didn't want to hear it again. Her father was so uncomfortable with this stuff. She turned her attention from Van back to Reba. She wanted to hug her mother right now. She wanted to lay next to her, and talk to her about anything and everything. She wanted what she knew wouldn't be happening for a while. She closed her eyes as the tears fell, unwillingly on her part, from her eyes.

"Is that what happened, Dad?" Everyone looked to the door. Jake stood in the doorway, shocked and confused. He never thought this could happen to his mother. She was smart, brave, strong, and his mother. He knew Jeremy had abused his mother at least once, but to go that far was something he never thought of. He slowly made his way to the bed. Jake stared at his mother, unnoticable tears to him slid down his pale cheeks.

"Jake, I was gonna tell you..." Brock hadn't wanted Jake to hear that, and he wasn't prepared to explain it to him from this point of view.

"Barbra Jean told me how you were planning it, Dad. I just didn't want to be treated like a little kid. I'm older now, and I can take it. I understand it, Dad. I think...that right now...we need to focus more on Mom than anything else. Well...Mom and Cheyenne being pregnant with all this stress...but mostly Mom." He was being completely serious as he looked from his mother to his oldest sister then back to his mother.

"She'd want us to make sure Cheyenne was ok first anyways, and I think we should do that for her. She's not gonna want all the attention." Jake finally looked to each of the people in the room. They all nodded their heads in agreement. He was right. They didn't need to be angry or sad over what happened at this moment. Their first priority was to help Reba move on then take care of themselves.

"Cheyenne, do you mind setting up two doctor appointments? One for you and the baby then the other for your mother. She's gonna need something to help her nerves and stress level." Cheyenne nodded her head, and one by one each young adult stood up from the bed. Van was the first to approach Reba. He kissed the top of her head, and walked to the doorway. The other three followed shortly, taking the same amount of time as they had done getting on and off the bed. Brock whispered an 'I love you' as his children all excited the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Barbra Jean knocked softly on Elizabeth's bedroom door, and slowly entered the room. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Brock hadn't moved at all from the spot she last saw him in. Reba had seemed to move closer to him, and had her arms wrapped tightly around him. If Brock wasn't snoring, Barbra Jean would have thought Reba accidently killed him. She shook her head as Brock's head fell from the straight position to his left shoulder. She jumped a little when Reba moved and Brock jerked awake. He quickly looked around the room before rubbing Reba's arm. He took deep breaths to calm his heart beat. He rubbed both his eyes with the fingers of his right hand.

"What time is it?" Brock glanced at the clock, but turned his attention immediately back to Reba when she breathed in deeply.

"It's noon. Uh...You might want to get up. Your mother made everyone lunch...well, it's breakfast for most of us." Barbra Jean stood still, her eyes locked on Brock. She was having a hard time looking at Reba without wanting to give her a big bear hug. She knew if she looked at her then she'd fall for the temptation.

"Alright. We'll be down there in a minute." Barbra Jean started for the door, but Brock stopped her. She slowly turned back to face him.

"What if..." Brock looked from Barbra Jean's blue eyes to his blanket covered lap. He slowly moved his stare to Reba. Her red curls tangled and in her face. He smiled softly, but quickly replaced it with a sigh. Barbra Jean stepped closer to the bed.

"What if...what, Brock?" Brock closed his eyes and placed a finger on each one. He pressed gently to keep the tears from escaping. He took a deep breath, and returned his stare to Barbra Jean.

"What if she doesn't make it through this? I broke her heart, and this monster broke everything else. I just can't..." He trailed off, looking away from Barbra Jean. He hadn't wanted to finish his last sentence. Barbra Jean nodded her head, knowing what his next words would have been.

"You can't what?" Barbra Jean pushed for Brock to finish. He didn't need to hold everything in when Reba was relying on him more than ever. Brock looked back to her, wondering why she was doing this. He could tell she knew, and still she wanted him to say it. He sighed, wanting something to save him from finishing his sentence.

"I just can't understand why she didn't come to me. We always go to each other for help." Barbra Jean gave him a look, and he sighed again. She had been in the family long enough to know all the problems that they had.

"Alright! I always go to her, but why couldn't she come to me before all this happened? Why did she push me away when I tried to help?" Brock held Reba closer to him as he spoke. Barbra Jean waited a few seconds before answering him. She let the words hang in the air, knowing that he wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"Brock...do you honestly not know why she wouldn't come to you with this? You are her ex-husband, and you don't go to your ex with your new relationship problems. It's just wierd." Barbra Jean waited a few minutes, but Brock stayed silent. She glanced at the floor and cleared her throat. She looked up just in time to catch Brock's eyes.

"I think you should talk to her about it when she's ready. She might have other reasons that neither of us could even imagine." Barbra Jean waited a few more seconds, but Brock still sat silent, watching Reba sleep. She left the room, stopping just outside it. She leaned against the wall, placing a hand on her forehead. Why did this family have to be so crazy all the time?

Brock stared at Reba as he thought of the best way to wake her up. He could ease his way out of the bed like he had done when he went to the bathroom, he could leave and let her wake up on her own, or he could gently shake her and call out sweetly to her. The second one was definately out of the question. If he left her, he'd break his promise to Reba, and chances are, lose her trust. He didn't want that at all. That left pretending to go to the bathroom or gently shaking her awake. Brock couldn't figure out which one to choose. They both seemed to be good ways to wake her up. He was lost in thought when Reba's grip around his waist loosened. She took one hand, rubbing her face gently and moving her hair away from her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight shinning into the room from the windows, she looked down the bed. Two outlines of legs were made in the navy blue comforter that covered her up to her chest. Her arm rested outside it. She moved her head a little, and felt an arm pull her closer to the body she was laying on. She could now see the tight gray shirt the man was wearing. She smiled when she smelled the familar scent of cocoa butter and feet. Reba tried to sit up, but Brock's arm pulled her as close to his chest as he could get her. She gently patted his chest, trying once again to get up. Brock wrapped both his arms around her upper arms, keeping her from moving away from him.

"Brock...can you let me go?" Reba's sweet southern voice brought him out of his decision making thoughts. He smiled down at the tangled red hair before slowly pulling his arms away.

"Good afternoon. I'd call ya a Sleepy Head, but I slept just as long as you." Reba rolled her eyes, slipping off the bed. As her feet hit the floor, she remembered the night before. She quickly turned around to face Brock. Her eyes showing everything she was thinking. Brock quickly made his way to his knees, still on the bed. He pulled a still standing Reba close to him, wrapping his arms around her body. Reba relaxed into his embrace, knowing everything was ok if he was still with her and not with the kids. The corners of Reba's lips turned upwards as she realized he had kept his promise from the night before. She slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her chin on his shoulder, taking in his scent once again.

"You stayed?" Her voice was soft and blew across his ear. Brock closed his eyes, trying not to notice each time his ear tickled under her breath.

"Of course." Reba let out a small, short laugh before pulling Brock closer to her. He smiled at the tiny hint of happiness that came with that laugh. He knew for the next few days that would be a rare thing, and it was one thing he wished he could be wrong about. Brock held Reba tight until she started to pull away.

"I hope your mother didn't mind us using her bed. I would hate if she slept uncomfortably because of all this." Reba tried to change the subject, wanting things to be normal. She didn't want to think about everything that happened yesterday. It was way too long of a day. She let her arms fall from his shoulders to his hands, walking to the bedroom door. Brock followed her willingly. He could tell she was still upset, but didn't say anything. He remembered she asked him to allow her to think her act of being strong was working, and that's what he'd do if she really needed him to.

"I have no clue where Mom slept. We should ask her, and if she didn't get a good night's sleep we'll make it up to her." Brock carried on her choice of conversation, and walked with her to the kitchen. Maybe sleep really was all she needed. Brock sighed as they entered the kitchen, and smiled to himself when the first words out of Reba's mouth were directed towards his mother. She was still putting others before herself. It allowed him to think, if only for a minute, that she would be ok after all this was over.

"Reba, Honey, don't you worry about me. I own this house, and I'm the oldest here...I got a bed." She smiled at Reba as her soft laughter filled the room, the only sound at the moment. Reba looked at each person in the room. They circled the large kitchen table, mouths closed, and eyes locked on her. She gave them all a smile before taking the plate from Elizabeth. Brock followed every move Reba did. They both sat down, pretending this was like any other vacation.

"Mom...how'd ya sleep?" Cheyenne started conversation with a safe question. Every pair of eyes landed on Reba. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking for a second.

"Ok, I guess. My pillow was a little lumpy." She took a glance at Brock, who rolled his eyes. He could tell she needed his help in playing along. Reba smiled at what she hoped was a good insult.

"For the first time...in a long time...I did what you asked me to do, and you're going to complain?" Brock hoped this was hinting to the rest of the family on how to act. They didn't need to start any questions right now. Reba shook her head, swallowing the coffee in her mouth.

"I never said you had to be my pillow. You did that all on your own." Barbra Jean watched Reba practically swallow her French toast whole as she talked to Brock. She seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the room, or maybe she just wanted to rush through the day. Barbra Jean looked to Cheyenne, who was watching her mother just as intently as she had been doing. Everyone seemed to watch the two late arrivals. Both were eating fast and keeping their eyes locked on the other person.

"Yeah, but you could have pulled away and told me no. I would have listened." At Brock's comment, Reba lowered her eyes to her plate. She had one piece of French toast left, and could barely swallow what small bite she had in her mouth. Why did he have to go down that path? The path that reminded her that Jeremy hadn't listened. He hadn't stopped, and from the way he looked on the video, he never would. Reba tried again to swallow the food in her mouth, but her throat was closed, keeping anything from going down. She needed something to take her mind away from Jeremy, but everywhere she looked and every thought that came to her drove her right back to all of yesterday's events. Reba took a glance at Brock, hoping he could help her. Brock thought quickly. He could see the hurt and fear in her eyes. He took her hands in his, and gave her a goofy grin.

"So...what you're telling me is...You don't miss being in my arms?" Reba thanked him with her eyes before quickly pulling her hands away. She stood from the table, rolling her eyes at his comment. This is what she would normally do, right? Reba turned back to Brock, giving him the best form of a smirk she could muster up.

"Who would miss you...or your flabby arms?" She walked to the counter where his mother was standing. Reba handed her plate to Elizabeth, who was washing the dishes. Brock gave Reba a hurt look before standing up himself. He followed Reba's lead once again, giving his mother his plate.

"Oh, Honey...I thought you loved me!" Reba shook her head, finishing the last of her coffee. Brock set his cup on the counter, glancing at the rest of the family. They were watching and eating silently at the table. It was ovbious to Brock that they were confused. He turned his attention back to Reba.

"I loved you for twenty years...I think that should last you forever." She gave him a smile, but everyone could see how fake it truely was. Brock tried his best at a smile, but it came out sad and worried. Reba rolled her eyes, taking a step towards Brock. She had to do this for her kids. They had no clue what happened to her, and she didn't think now was the best time. For one, she hadn't fully came to terms with it. It still was a horrible, realistic nightmare to her. Reba took a deep breath. When would her mind accept it and start it's healing process? She was tired of dreading over Jeremy's next move. It hadn't even been a day yet, and she was completely worn out.

"Brock...how many times have I told you not to worry about me? I'm fine. I'll be fine. So I had a minor breakdown...It's no big deal." She gave him another smile. This time it looked real. It made Brock even more worried than he was. She was sliding into the habit of faking and lying way to easy. Before Brock could even open his mouth, Jake stood up. He stared straight at his mother. He would not pretend like he didn't know. He would not sit back and watch his mother put on the worst act ever any longer. If his father wanted to play along then so be it, but he had no plans of playing games. He knew if things were to get better they'd all have to be on the same page.

"Mom, we know everything." Jake kept his eyes locked on his mother, her body tensing up quickly. Brock glanced between Jake and Reba. He wanted to stare at Jake in shock like the rest of the family, but he also wanted to help Reba if she needed it. Kyra looked around before standing up next to her brother. If no one else was gonna follow Jake's lead then she would.

"And...last night was not a _minor_ breakdown. It was way worse, and I believe everyone, including Dad, will say that it is a big deal." Cheyenne quickly took the spotlight from her siblings. She slowly stood to her feet with Van's help. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her nerves down.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Mom. You can show us weakness every now and then. We love you, and no matter what some..." Cheyenne caught herself when Van placed a hand on her lower back. She took a deep breath before continuing with her part of the speech. "Man, and I use that term lightly, does to you is gonna change that. If anything...it makes us want to hurt him, and love you more." Barbra Jean stood up, the noise her chair made stopping Cheyenne. She wanted a turn to help Reba.

"Reba...buddy...The kids are right. No one could ever take our love for you away. I mean...I was Brock's mistress, and I still came around bugging you all the time. If being one of the reasons your marriage didn't work couldn't keep me from loving you then this _man_ can't keep me away either!" She nodded her head to end the speech with a bang. Reba could feel the tears brimming her eyes as she moved her head to each person as they spoke. Once Barbra Jean had finished, her eyes slowly moved to Van. He still sat in his chair, just staring at her like he had done this whole time. She was waiting on him to add his thoughts, and was grateful when he shook his head no. Van knew which way was the best to talk to her. He had learned that when they worked together. You didn't back her into a corner, trapping her in a situation she wasn't ready to face. The way the family had decided to do right now. He knew that you talked to Reba when it was just her and you. Van had learned many things about her, that the rest of the family didn't, from their girl talks on the way to the office. Van stood up, walking towards Reba. He hated the fact no one could help her before all this happened. He should have never tooken that job offer from Mr. Norris. If he hadn't then maybe she would have talked to him. Van held his arms out, hoping she'd allow a hug. He waited a minute with his arms held out, giving her time to think it over. Reba slowly made her way into his arms, and closing her eyes as he wrapped them around her loosely.

"I'm here if you ever want or need to talk. I'll listen when you're ready." Van let his arms fall to his sides, and watched as Reba took a few steps back. She nodded her head, taking a few seconds to look at each family member.

"Thanks guys." It was all she could say at the moment. She hadn't realized how grown her children were. They were trying to protect and comfort her, but wasn't that her job? She was the one who comforted and protected everyone else. Why did they want to help her? She was, like Jeremy had said, a broken China doll that no one would want. She let out an uneven breath before starting for the doorway. She needed to be alone for a while.

"We all love you, Mrs. H. That's why we want to help, comfort, and protect you. We. love. you. forever. and. always." Van gave each word, in the last sentence, it's own importance. He wanted it to sink in quickly, and had learned before that was the best way for anyone. Reba picked up her pace, not wanting anyone to talk to her. Brock patted Van on his shoulder before walking after Reba. He caught up with her just before she stepped on the first step.

"Reba, Honey...wait." Reba stopped, turning around the tears she had in the kitchen no longer present in her eyes. Brock stepped in front of her. He was about to say something when Reba held up her hand. She knew everyone stopped when she did that. They always had before at least.

"Don't call me Honey. I haven't been that to you in over six years. I want to be alone right now. Leave me." Brock was hurt by her words, but was more hurt by the cold, distant tone of her voice. Her eyes seemed to looked through him, and the bright blue color they once were had turned to a dull, lifeless gray. Brock nodded his head, taking a step back. Reba turned to head up the stairs, but the doorbell caught her attention. She spun around to face Brock, fear filling her eyes. He held up one finger, walking towards the door. Reba watched his every move, ready to run into the kitchen. Brock slowly opened the door, peeking out from a small space. He opened the door more when he recognized Officer Taylor and Officer Gray standing on the other side.

**AN: **so, here's this part. I hope you like it. I'm not so happy with it, but I'll get over it. haha... **Thanks** so much for all the previous reviews. I love them so much. lol.. They mean a lot to me. Soo...please keep telling me what you think. :) but I'm sure you were going to do that anyway... or at least I hope. lol.. (I'm hyper...I guess)


	24. Chapter 24

"Officers?" Brock's one word echoed throughout the living room. Reba's mind was racing and her heart continued to skip beats as she walked to Brock's side. She swallowed hard, reaching for his hand. Brock held Reba's hand tight as they waited for the officers to talk. This could be the news they wanted or the news they could do without.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Hart...is everything ok here?" Officer Taylor tried making conversation. He could see the worry on Brock's face and the fear on Reba's. He turned to Officer Gray, hoping his partner could tell them the news.

"Uh...yeah, we were just finishing up lunch. Do you want to come in?" Brock turned his body sideways, pulling Reba with him. She walked with the tug of his hand. She gripped his hand with both of hers. She had a feeling they weren't here with good news. Officer Gray and Officer Taylor quickly made their ways into the house. Brock motioned to the couch, and both uniformed men sat down. Brock's mother walked into the living room, as Brock sat in a chair with Reba sitting on the arm of it. She still hadn't let his hand fall from hers. Elizabeth joined the adults. Brock gave his mother a 'help me' look. She was the only person who could recognize that look so well. It was one of the only things that seperated her and Reba when it came to knowing Brock. She smiled back at Brock, her silent don't-you-worry reply.

"Would you men like anything to drink before we start?" She still had to be a good hostess. She sat in the chair across from Brock and Reba when neither officer said yes. They were quiet for a few minutes. Reba's grip on Brock's hand tightened with each passing second. She couldn't handle the silence without knowing if they had Jeremy or not. Brock patted her knee, hoping it let her know everything would be ok. He doubted it helped any, but he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. Reba glanced down at Brock. He was looking to his feet, trying to rid something that wasn't there. She cleared her throat, and everyone looked up. The officers realized the silence had gone on for too long, and both called her name at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We haven't found him, yet." Officer Gray continued the thought he and Officer Taylor had been thinking. Reba's body fell from the arm of the couch onto Brock's lap. He tried holding her to his body, like he had done the night before, but she pushed away from him. She rolled from his lap, landing on the floor. She slowly stood back up, looking at the officers. She tried the breathing techniques Brock had showed her, but it didn't seem to help much.

"What are you saying? He could be coming after me...my kids?" Reba started to pace the floor, but had to stop after three trips. Brock quickly jumped to his feet, helping a light-headed Reba sit down in the chair. She placed her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"You can't find him? Have you even looked? It's only been half a day. There has to be some way for you to figure out where he is? You can't give up! Not yet...he's gonna come after my kids." Reba burst into tears and began to take quick, helpless breaths. Reba moved her stare from the officers to Brock, who was sitting next to her on the arm of the couch. He was already helping her by slowly taking deep breaths. Reba fell into the same rhythm as Brock, and together they brought her breathing back to normal.

"Is she going to be ok?" Elizabeth asked her son. She knew the answer, but the look on the officers' faces told her they were worried. She figured Reba or Brock wouldn't snap at her as quickly or harshly as they would the officers. Brock looked from Reba to his mother then back to Reba. She nodded her head slowly. Brock wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wishing her more comfort than he could give her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Now, do ya'll mind telling us how you plan on keeping our kids safe?" Brock asked as he turned his head to the gentlemen sitting on his mother's couch. Reba mindlessly searched for his hand. It was the only thing that allowed her to believe she was still in touch with reality. Brock felt her hand sliding down his arm, and turned his head back to her. Her bottom lip still trembled with fear, and she stared down at the floor. She was still using the breathing rhythm they had just been doing, and her eye lids closed and opened quickly. Brock gently grabbed Reba's hand, covering it with both of his. She let out an uneven sigh before risking a glance at him and the rest of the people in the room.

"Uh...the best we can do right now is have a few officers stay with you." Officer Taylor watched Reba intently. He swallowed the lump in his throat when her head slowly raised to look at him.

"No. I want everything to be as normal as possible. I will not have strangers staying with my kids. I don't want them stressed out over all this." Reba gave the other four adults a chance to let it soak in. She would not let this take over her life. She had to be strong for her family. That was, after all, her role. Brock feared the tone in her voice. It was the cold and distant one she had given him five minutes ago. She was going down the wrong path. He gripped her hand tighter, hoping to bring the Reba he knew back.

"Ok. Is there any way they can stay next door?" Everyone turned to the living room door. Van was standing just before the door, and had a serious look on his face. He knew the houses in this neighborhood. The house next door was on his list of houses.

"The house next door?" Elizabeth thought about Van's words. He seemed to have an idea, and she knew the house was on the market. His idea could work. Now, she only hoped Reba would accept it. Elizabeth was worried from the blank face Reba held. She was never one to hide what she was thinking.

"Mrs. H, hear me out, ok?" Van asked joining the officers on the couch. He looked both men over before turning his attention back to Reba. She still held her expressionless stare, and this scared him more than her death glare. Reba nodded her head, watching everyone. She couldn't afford any more of her children coming into the room. His idea better be good.

"Tomorrow, I could show the undercover officers the house. They end up liking it so much they buy it right then and there. I already had a client buy it, but they're going to see their mother in Alaska for a few months so, we don't have to worry about people wanting to sell it. ...We can use it until they get back. So, the officers move in, and we stay here until we know it's safe." Van took in a deep breath, holding it in until she said something. Reba kept her blank expression as she thought it over. He did make a good point. It wouldn't hurt to have the police close by, and the other kids wouldn't know. Everyone could go back to their normal lives, and pretend nothing ever happened. She'd have the chance to bury it deep inside like she did everything else, and within a few weeks they could all move on. Reba liked the idea, but how long would it be until they felt safe? She could feel Brock gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. It tickled just enough to remind her to stay away from the dark thoughts. She glanced at her weak, small hand held lovingly in his strong, large ones.

"Mrs. H...I'm running out of air?" Van said, trying not to breathe in air as he did so. Reba darted her eyes back to him, and asked the only question that came with his idea.

"How do you know it'll ever be safe?" Everyone was quiet. They were expecting a yes or no, but to be answered by a question threw them off a little. Van was always quick with his picker-uppers, and this was not a time of loss. He stared straight into her eyes, hating the fact it's all you could see. Her eyes normally gave her away, but now they were just cold and gray. Van sighed, taking a second to think his sentence out.

"I know it'll be safe because...we've been through scarier things. Jeremy...is just a nightmare, Mrs. H, and do you know what they say about nightmares?" Reba shook her head, finding his words comforting to a point. They allowed her to think everything would be ok, and she needed that right now.

"They don't stand a chance against love, and I think you have a lot of that. You have bunches of it in your own heart, and then you have all the love from everyone in the family. He's had his chance, and he blew it in my opinion. You still have all the love in world, and what does he have? A bunch of memories on how he lost the best thing to ever cross his path." Van stood up, walking to Reba. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before walking to the living room doorway. He turned to look at her one more time.

"You're a survivor, Mrs. H. Don't forget that." He gave her a small smile, and left the room. Reba stared at the swinging door long after Van had left. He made a very good point. She had been through scarier things. Jeremy was a nightmare, but did he have a bigger chance than most nightmares? Reba pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, turning her attention to Brock. He was quick to giving her all his attention. She took a deep breath.

"What do you think?" Brock was a little shocked at first. She never asked for his opinion. She always did things her way, and everyone else had to deal with it. Normally, her way was the best, and no one could complain. He thought about it as he searched her eyes for the answer. He wished they'd show him something other than color.

"I think it's a good idea, Reba. The kids won't feel too awkard, and you'll know the officers are next door incase we need them. I think it'll be the best thing to do right now, but what do you think? We'll go with whatever you want." Brock continued to rub the back of her hand, knowing, from many times before, it helped her relax. Reba focused her eyes on their hands. She agreed with him and Van, but she couldn't answer too fast. She always did things her way, and now could not be any different.

"Yeah, I think we should do that." She looked up, her eyes landing on the officers. They nodded their heads. Officer Gray turned to his partner. They still had questions, and the fact Reba was still trying to recover from their previous news was clouding which way they wanted to go.

"Ms. Hart, we have some questions we'd like to ask you...and the other family members." Officer Taylor pushed this feelings aside, and continued with the business he had came to do. His partner may have trouble keeping his emotions down, but he kept things real for Officer Taylor. They were two different people, but working together they made the perfect officer. Reba jerked her head to Brock, worry and fear shooting through her eyes. He tried pulling her to his chest, but she pushed him away again. She didn't want him to be that close, and he understood that. He thought for a moment.

"It's up to you. I'll support whatever it is, and I'll be right there beside you through it all." Reba nodded her head, looking to her lap. She figured they'd need to talk to the kids eventually. They knew things she didn't, and it might help them if they could talk about it. She wanted to help her kids with that, but she didn't think she could handle everything that came with it.

"Ok, but you stop when they want to." She'd let the officers talk to the kids, but they would not push her family to do something they didn't want to do.

"Yes, Ma'am. May we ask you some questions first?" Reba took a deep breath, nodding her head. Elizabeth sat quietly in her chair. She noticed Reba kept Brock at a distance, and the fear in her eyes could only be calmed by a mother. It was the same fear children held in their eyes when their room went dark, or a scary movie started to feel too real. She, as a mother, recognized the look as soon as it showed itself in Reba's eyes.

"Do you know of any where Jeremy would go?" Officer Taylor flipped his notebook opened, reading off the first question he had written down. Officer Gray followed his lead, ready to write down any information she may give them.

"Uh...He owns a house in France. He may have gone there. Umm...that's all I can think of right now." Reba gripped Brock's hand tight everytime the officers asked a question. He squeezed her hand back while she talked. She was glad he knew what she needed him to do without her having to tell him.

"Does he have any close friends or family? Anyone who would or could help him hide?" Reba thought again. She loosened her grip on Brock's hand, looking at the notebooks in the officers' hands. Brock watched her closely, ready to close his hand around hers tighter when she spoke.

"His best friend since highschool, Leroy Hensley. He lives on his own island somewhere. I've never met him...I'm not even sure which island it is. Jeremy talked about him all the time. If anybody would help him then that's the person. The only family he has is a sister in France, and his cousin in Mexico. He doesn't talk to his cousin though." Brock waited a seconds before letting go of her hand. Reba glanced at him, taking deep breaths. He was happy she could keep her control this well. He would have relaxed if he didn't expect her to explode at any minute. Brock didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Do you know their names?" Officer Gray quickly scratched down the information she was giving them. It was a lot to go off of, and he was glad they hadn't ran out of choices. He didn't want to give up just yet. He couldn't wait to start checking these places and people out.

"Uh...his sister's name is Anna Shelton, and his cousin's name is...uh...Janey Milson. That's about all I know of them. He didn't really talk much about his family. I know his mother and father died a few years ago...if that helps any. Is any of this helping?" Reba was becoming nervous talking about her and Jeremy, or even Jeremy period. She wanted to forget as much as she could and talking about it wasn't helping her do that.

"Yes, Ma'am. Any information you can give us helps." Officer Taylor waited a few seconds before asking her more questions. Reba answered the best she could, hoping they could find him. A few minutes past before the officers ran out of questions for Reba. They all stood.

"Ya'll stay in here. We'll send the kids and Barbra Jean in here." Reba tried to give them a smile, but it fell flat. She looked to the floor before following Brock's mother into the kitchen where the rest of the family still waited.

Van was the first to see her walk in, and immediatly opened his arms for a hug. Reba walked into his arms, but didn't return his hug. Once Van let go, she went to the coffee pot. Brock handed her a mug, already full of hot, fresh coffee. She thanked him before turning to face her children.

"Who was at the door, Mom?" Cheyenne tried to help her mother. They heard the entire conversation, and knew what was happening next. Reba took a deep breath, smelling the coffee as she did so.

"Uh...officers. They'd like to talk to ya'll. You don't have to if you don't wanna..." Reba was interrupted by Kyra. She stood up, taking a few steps towards Reba. She pulled her mother into a hug.

"We want to help, Mom. We love you." Kyra pulled away from her mother, turning around to leave her grandmother's kitchen. Everyone hugged Reba as they walked, single file, out of the room. Reba waited until they were out of ear shot before reaching for the phone.

"Reba, who ya callin'?" Brock stood by her side, watching her push the small white buttons of the cordless phone. She placed the phone to her ear, turning her head to look at him.

"My mother...Who do you think?" Reba quickly made her way to the stairs, hoping her mother would pick up. She knew her parents were out of town this week, but they could have came home early. She needed her mother right now. Brock started to follow her, but Reba turned around. She shook her head no, lightly pushing him back down the one stair he was on. Brock nodded his head in understanding, and watched Reba heavily climb the stairs. He turned to his mother, a sad and worried look placed across his face.

"Mom, help her. I don't know what to do, and I don't want to leave her alone." Elizabeth sat next to Brock at the table. She reached for his hand, patting it reassuringly. Brock lifted his head to see his mother's face as she talked to him.

"You don't need to worry, Brock. She'll be just fine. She's strong and smart." Elizabeth picked up the glass of tea she had poured herself. Brock shook his head, not wanting to leave Reba alone.

"But...she doesn't need to be alone right now! She's been through something that...that..." Elizabeth waited a few seconds to see how her son would finish that sentence. When he didn't finish and sat silently looking away from her, she set the glass back on the table and sat up straighter.

"Brock, if you start doubting her...like you're doing then she's not gonna trust you. She won't believe in herself either, and we can't have her doing either of those things more than we can't have her being alone. Sometimes...she's gonna want to be by herself, and you're gonna have to let her. She'll need time to sort out her thoughts, and deal with it on her own. Other times...she'll need all the help in the world. That's when she'll let you be with her. That's when you will comfort her." Elizabeth let it soak in before continuing with what she was saying.

"Don't force yourself...or anything for that matter on Reba. It'll only make things worse. She's scared, Honey. Just be there when she asks you to be, and not there when she doesn't ask. Do what you promised her last night. Now...would you like to be there for your children? They might need one of their parents in there with them." Brock looked between the stairs, living room door, and his mother. He wanted to be with Reba, but his kids needed him more right now. His mother was right. If Reba needed him, she'd ask him to stay with her. Brock slowly stood up from his chair, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Yeah, I would like to be there for them. You're right, Mom. I just hope she'll be ok by herself." Brock took one last look at the stairs before walking into the living room. His kids were doing a good job talking to the officers. They all worked together to answer their questions with as much information as possible. Brock check on Cheyenne, making sure she wasn't stressing herself out too much.

Elizabeth waited until Brock was completely out of the room before slowly climbing the stairs. She wouldn't stay long. She only wanted to make sure Reba didn't need anything. Elizabeth stood outside her bedroom door, listening to Reba leave her mother a message.

"Uh..Momma, it's Reba. I was just callin' to..uh... talk to ya. I miss you, Momma. I hope you and Daddy had a good time on your trip. Call me..." Reba finished the message with Elizabeth's phone number. She slowly let her hand fall to her lap. She fell from sitting up straight on the bed to her side, pulling a pillow to her chest. She gripped it close to her body as she pulled her knees up to her stomach. Reba felt the tears starting to fall, but held back when she saw Brock's mother walking into the room. She closed her eyes tight, hoping she looked like she was sleeping.

"Reba...I know your awake. I'm not staying for long. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." Reba opened her eyes, feeling the bed move as Elizabeth sat down. Reba really wanted to talk to her own mother, but that wasn't happening. Her mother was having a wonderful time with her father, and Reba would have to wait for her to get back home. She took a deep, uneven breath.

"I want my momma." Reba spoke quietly, and pulled the pillow closer to her. Elizabeth stood up, walking to the other side of the bed. She sat down, placing her arm behind Reba's head and around one of her shoulders.

"I know, Sweetheart. I'm sorry she wasn't there to answer the phone, but I bet she'll call you back as soon as she gets home. Who knows...she could be on her way back right now, and in a few hours, you'll be getting a phone call." Elizabeth felt Reba sitting up a bit, and pulled her arm away. Reba pressed her back against the headboard, and pulled her knees to her chin, the pillow smushed in the middle.

"What do I do until then?" Reba stared at the phone. It had slid down the bed, and landed on her toes. She begged it to ring, thinking her mother could have been in another room and didn't get to it in time. Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"I could try to be a mother. I mean, I've only raised one son, and he turned out pretty good. He might be stupid sometimes, but he tries. That counts for something, right?" Reba chuckled a little at Eliabeth's comment about Brock. He was stupid at times, but he still tried to make everything better. It counted more times than she could remember. She nodded her head.

"So...what do you think? Can I be a momma for you until yours calls you back?" Reba nodded her head again, and leaned into Elizabeth's embrace when she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"You'll be just fine, Reba. I'm not gonna tell you not to worry because you can't help that, but I am going to tell you that you shouldn't worry. You have all those people downstairs, trying their hardest to protect and help you. They really do love you, and I think if they could...as Barbra Jean put it...jump him then they'd do it in a heartbeat." Reba laughed softly at her ex-mother-in-law using Barbra Jean's words. That was a scary thought. Barbra Jean's vocabulary was everywhere. She had her slang terms, her preppy teenage girl terms, and her baby words. They did keep Reba entertained though. She smiled as Barbra Jean's voice played in her head, saying all the little sayings she had.

"I know they would. Isn't Barbra Jean a hoot?" Reba changed the subject. She'd rather talk about her family then let her thoughts about them being safe worry her to death. Elizabeth smiled softly to herself. She gently rubbed Reba's arm.

"I don't see how you can put up with her every day! I can barely handle her the few minutes she's here when her and Brock drop off Henry." Reba let out an annoyed sigh as she told Elizabeth some of her funny Barbra Jean stories. They continued to talk about Barbra Jean for a few mintues. They talked about funny stories, crazy stories, how Barbra Jean and Brock got together, and even how they ended up divorce. They were having a good time until Brock walked in.

**AN:** so, what do ya think of this chapter? Thanks for the awesome reviews! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Brock stared at the women before him. Reba was laying on her stomach, legs bent at the knees and pointed towards the ceiling. His mother sat Indian style with her back pressed against the headboard. Reba hadn't noticed Brock was there until his mother stopped laughing. Reba turned her head, seeing Brock in the doorway. She smiled at the uneasiness on his face. When he opened his mouth, she immediatly wanted to go back into hiding. She slowly sat up, turning her back towards Elizabeth.

"Uh...the officers are following Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, and Kyra to everyone's houses. The kids wanted to get their stuff and some clothes. I didn't see any harm in it. I just thought I'd let you know what was going on. I'll go back down stairs now." Brock started for the door, but he stopped, turning around to face Reba.

"You'll let me know when you want me to come back, right?" Reba nodded her head, noticing the sad, hurt, and concerned look on his face. She felt bad for pushing him away, but she needed something other than him at the moment. She wasn't sure what it was, but she needed it bad. Elizabeth waited for Brock to leave before glancing down at Reba. She patted her back as she stood up from the bed.

"He cares for you, you know that right?" Reba took her eyes off the navy blue comforter to look at Elizabeth. She knew Brock cared, but still something was forcing her to push him away. Reba looked back at the bed in shame. She couldn't believe she was still pushing her family away. She should spend all the time she could get with her family. They could serve as a very good distraction.

"Reba, you really shouldn't keep this to yourself. I found this on the kitchen counter last night. I'll keep Brock downstairs for as long as I can...which should give you at least an hour. I'm not telling you to do anything...just think about it, please. We all love you, and want you feelin' better." Reba slowly took the yellow, sticky note from Elizabeth. It was still stuck to Officer Gray's card. She listened as Elizabeth walked to the door.

"Thank you...for everything." Elizabeth turned around, hearing the silent voice of her ex-daughter-in-law. It was scared and worried. She wished things would get better soon. Reba could really use a break from all the pain coming her way. Elizabeth queitly said 'your welcome' before making her way downstairs. Reba read the sticky note over and over in her head.

_Elaine Conners call me when you're ready..._

Reba glanced at the seven numbers above the lady's name. She had been right about her family not leaving her. Could she be right about the other thing she said? Could talking about it really help her? Reba took a deep breath, thinking of everything Jeremy had done to her over the past eight months. Could she really take any more risks? Jeremy could be watching her every move, and waiting on the perfect excuse to hurt one of her kids. She tossed the sticky note with the card to her side, but it didn't go far. She rolled her eyes as they landed on the phone still at her side. Reba decided to take it as a sign to call, but with each button she pushed, her fear rose. Reba quickly hung up the phone throwing everthing, including blankets and pillows, off the bed. She looked around the room, making sure she was the only one in visible sight. Reba ran her hands through her hair before climbing off the bed. She eased her way to the window, looking for any signs of Jeremy. As she looked down the neighborhood, she stopped on two kids playing across the street. They each had water guns, and smiled as they ran around their house. Why couldn't things be that simple and innocent anymore? Why did things have to get complicated when you grew up? She sighed before picking up the mess she had made. Would Jeremy really stay to hurt her more? Could he really be smarter than the officers trying to find him?

"He's smarter than me...that's all that counts now." She sat down on the bed as Brock peeked his head into the room. Reba took a deep breath, watching as his head quickly disappeared. Normally, she would laugh at this. He was being caught, just like he did every time he did something wrong. This time it didn't seem so funny. She rested her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her eyes. She knew she needed help, but how was she suppose to ask for it when her mind hadn't allowed her to accept what happened. She knew everything from the beginning. If she could just accept it then she could move on. Brock popped his head back into the room. He frowned at the sad look on Reba's face when she caught him again. His mother thought he had gone to the bathroom, but he had snuck upstairs to check on Reba instead. He wanted to enter the room, hold her close to him, and tell her everything was going to be ok; but how could he when her world was falling apart again? Brock pulled his head away again, letting his back rest against the wall. If only she would let him help her then would this all be ok. Brock started to walk away when Reba's body appeared in the hallway. She kept her eyes on the floor, and spoke in a quiet, shy voice. He knew this meant her weaknesses were out on the table, and he had to tread lightly.

"Uh...I was wantin' to take a shower...and I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind stayin' in the bedroom until I got out?" Reba was nervous, and it showed. Her southern accent was on over time as her voice shook, and Brock couldn't help but find it cute in a way. He smiled softly at her. He'd do anything for her if it meant she'd feel better.

"Of course. Should we tell my mother or do you want to take your shower now?" Reba held up two fingers as she glanced from one part of Brock's face to the other. She never kept her eyes locked on something for too long.

"The second one?" It came out as a question, but Brock decided to take it in a different way. He wanted her to feel confindent in her anwsers again, and if pretending she was talking in a strong and determined way was the path to take then he'd take it. Brock lifted his arm, pointing with his whole hand into the room as he smiled back at Reba. He didn't say anything that might answer her question. He wanted her to feel in control and in charge again. He remembered that's how she always handled things. She was the one in control. Reba nodded her head, walking back into the room. She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom as Brock sat down on the bed. Reba turned, looking over her shoulder at Brock. Her eyes stole a glance, and quickly looked to the floor.

"Brock, what if they don't find him?" She felt his eyes on her, and swallowed the lump in her throat. From the shock look on his face she figured he hadn't thought of that at all. He must have been too worried about her to even have time to think. Brock jumped up from the bed, and took two large, quick steps to Reba. He hesitated before pulling her to him for a hug. He let the breath he was holding out when she didn't pull away. Reba stood in his embrace, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"They'll find him, Reba. They're working on it. Just give them a little more time." Reba pushed away from Brock. She had given them time. How long did it take for them to find out where he went? They had him just a few hours ago, and let him go. Could they not see she was telling the truth? Reba took a step away from Brock, walking back into the bedroom. She took a deep breath, turning around to face him.

"Time? Do you not realize that every second we waist waiting on the police to find him is one more second he has to get away? I can't have him running around free, Brock! He won't stop, and we both know that! I can't just sit in this house until he comes back for me...or worse the kids. If any of ya'll get hurt because I couldn't break it off with him then I won't be able to live with myself." Brock took a few steps towards Reba as she cried and yelled everything she was thinking. He wanted to stop her from saying the things she was, but this was good for her. She wasn't keeping it bottled up any more. When Reba took a breath, Brock quickly opened his mouth.

"Reba...what are you saying? Do you think all of this is your fault?" He was thrown at her last statement. Why would she think that? All of this was Jeremy's fault. He was the one to blame, and he was the one that should pay the price. Brock wanted to hold her, but he knew she liked to pace when she was upset.

"Well...yeah, I do. I knew everything, but I just blew it off. It wasn't a big deal if he called me names or treated me wrong at times as long as he was there at night. I felt safe and loved when he was holding me. I was tired of being alone, and Jeremy...he filled that emptiness. I had someone to grow old with." Reba had sat down on the bed, and wasn't yelling any more. She was wanting to tell someone, but why did it have to be Brock? Why did she always want to tell him things? Reba watched Brock's shadow pace the floor for a second before stopping right in front of her. She looked up to find Brock's eyes locked on her. She sifted a bit, hoping he'd say something.

"You really felt loved and safe with that...man? You knew what he was doing to you, and you still felt safe and loved?" Brock couldn't wrap his head around what she was telling him. He always thought she was strong and smart enough to put her fears aside and do what was best. He had always been there for Reba. Why wouldn't she put her pride and hurt aside long enough to show him she needed his help? Why did she have to put her self through all of this? He was so confused he hadn't realized just how degrading he said it. Brock watched as Reba jolted up from the bed, taking a few steps away from him. He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes when she turned back around to face him.

"Well...he did a hell of better job than you ever did!" Brock watched as Reba stood strong and still. She didn't place a hand on her mouth like most people did when they wanted to take something back, and this is what hurt Brock the most. She didn't want to take back the insult she threw out at him. She wanted him to know and to hurt from the way she felt. Reba had found a way to hurt him, and that scared Brock more than anything else in the world.

"Reba...I understand I wasn't there during the last few years of our marriage like I should have been, but you can't tell me that I wasn't there for you for the rest of those years." Brock was cut off by Reba. She was in no mood to let him calm her down. She wanted to get angry. That way she'd have the fuel to go after Jeremy herself, and if she was lucky scare Brock away from her for a few days. The exact time she needed to find Jeremy.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do! I'm a grown woman...I think I can do things on my own." Reba faltered a bit at the end, but she showed no signs of backing down. She was determined to get angry. She needed her anger, something that had been pushed way down deep inside of her.

"You can't always do things by yourself! I wish for just one second you'd open you eyes and realize that. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm not here to hurt you either, and you just don't seem to get that! All I need for you to do is to tell me how to help you. Show me that you need my help. Otherwise there's nothing I can do. I'm trying my hardest to keep everything under control, but we both know that was your job. Without you this whole family would be a complete mess. I'm sorry I was a jerk during our marriage, but this situation you're going through has nothing to do with how I treated you...So, quit taking it out on me!" He wasn't trying to be mean in any way, and his voice showed every ounce of sincerity he had. Brock watched as Reba turned away from him. He hadn't given her much to use, but she was going to take what he had thrown out there for all it's worth. She paced the floor, keeping her eyes off of him. She knew, if he could see her eyes, he'd be able to see everything she was planning.

"Open my eyes? They have been open! I watched as you left to have an affair with Barbra Jean. I even saw my daughter and son-in-law go through high school with a baby! I could see how Jeremy treated me, Brock. My eyes have been opened a lot longer than you think. Yeah, my job was to take care of everybody else. I haven't forgotten that, but I still... I just haven't forgotten, ok?! AND.. how do you know this doesn't have anything to do with how you treated me? How do you know that when you left I didn't hold some type of...of...THING against you? You don't know what I'm feeling." Reba was going to yell some more at Brock, but he had looked to the floor, speaking in a soft whisper. She didn't want to hurt him, just make him mad enough to make her mad.

"You're right." Brock waited a few seconds, not sure if she heard him. When her yelling had stopped, he continued. Brock lifted his eyes to meet the side of her head. Reba's eyes had darted away just before he looked up. He wanted to see what she was thinking. It was his only clue on how she was feeling.

"I don't know anything about you, Reba. I don't know that you're afraid of heights or going in the water. I have no clue that you're allergic to lemonade, or that you use anger as your fuel for doing things. I couldn't know how you hate Valentine's Day, or how you mix lemon and roses together for your perfume. After thirty years of being around you...whether I was your friend or your husband...I couldn't possbily know you like I know my favorite moive. You're right, Reba. I'm the one who should be blamed for all the pain in your life. I'll take the blame, too, if it means you'd feel better. That, right now, is the only thing that matters to me." Brock could hear the stairs creaking under his mother's feet, and shot Reba a small smile.

"My mother's coming upstairs. If you don't mind...I think she'd be the better person to stay with you while you shower." Brock started for the door, only to run into his mother. He looked into her eyes, trying to warn her silently of the tension in the room. Elizabeth felt the tension when she was on the stairs. These two adults really knew how to hurt the other one. They made more uncomfortable moments than anyone else Elizabeth knew. She could see the pain in Brock's eyes, and she could hear it in Reba's breathing. It was big and fill every inch of her bedroom.

"Mom, I think Reba would like to take a shower, and I think she would like you to stay in the bedroom while she does so." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek after she nodded her head yes. He quickly made his way downstairs, hoping to find something to distract him. He was hurt, and needed some time to recover.

Brock had just made it into the living room, where Van and Jake were watching football, when Reba barged into the room. Her cheeks were covered in silent tears, and her eyes were showing Brock everything inside her head. She was letting him see what she was going through. Van and Jake watched the two stare at each other for the longest time ever. It made both of them nervous, but neither one wanted to move.

"Can you two give us a minute, please?" Brock asked the two young men sitting on the couch, never taking his eyes off Reba. Van and Jake both jumped to their feet, running into the back yard where little Elizabeth and Henry were playing. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat. How was she going to fix this? She definately messed things up now. Brock was sure to leave her. Who would be next? Reba sighed, never loosing the eye contact she had with Brock. She wanted him to see how much she really meant what she was about to say. She needed him to understand what she was feeling and thinking.

"I didn't mean it, Brock. I'm sorry I said those horrible things. I just want Jeremy to be found, and it's hard to sit back and do nothing. I was only trying to make you mad so you could make me mad. Like you said I use anger to fuel the things I do. Well, that's what I was planning on doing. I was going to...uh...find Jeremy on my own. I never wanted to hurt you." Reba held her breath, hoping she sounded some what convincing. It was the truth. She wished he could see that. Brock took a step towards Reba. He looked deep in her eyes, thinking about her little speech. He wanted to forgive her. He would, but first he wanted her to talk to him. He knew the only way she'd do that was if she thought he didn't understand. He raised an eye brow, watching the slight sign of tears in her eyes form.

"You didn't want to hurt me? Then why in the world would you say something like that? Don't tell me you didn't mean it either." Brock wouldn't let Reba's eyes venture away from his. He placed his finger under her chin, and kept her head from turning away from him. He held her stare, knowing he was making her uncomfortable. He wanted her to feel safe with him though so he lowered his hand.

"Talk to me, Reba." Brock spoke when she wouldn't open her mouth. He knew she wanted him to say he forgave her then tell her everything was going to be ok, but this time he wouldn't back down so easily. She needed to talk, and he was going to get as much as he could.

"I can't, Brock." She was whispering, desperately wanting to look away. Reba knew he was there for her, and that he wanted to understand. It showed in his eyes, but how could she talk about what happened exactly twenty four hours ago? How could she relive what happened only yesterday afternoon? Why was he wanting her to go through it again.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Brock was concerned now. She was starting to go backwards. She wasn't showing what she was thinking any more. Reba had pulled herself back into hiding. The only thing different this time was she hadn't ran from him. She wasn't pushing him away, but keeping him at arms' reach. He smiled softly, showing her he was there. He frowned when Reba shook her head, her eyes moving to the floor. He tried to move her face back up to him, but she jerked her head away from his finger. She didn't want to look at him any more. Reba took a step back, no longer feeling Brock's warmth.

"Reba? What's wrong, Honey?" Brock tried stepping closer to her again, but Reba walked to the other side of the couch. She folded her arms around her chest, watching his lower body. She waited for him to follow her, but he didn't. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna go any where...just tell me why you won't talk to me, please?" Brock's voice was filled with worry, and he could feel the need to protect her increase. He tried to walk to her side again, but only got as far as the side of the couch before she darted away from him. Reba brought her eyes to his again, and Brock stared back from the other arm rest of the couch. He could see the tears in her eyes just as clear as day. Reba opened her mouth, and what came out surprised both of them.

"Because I'm scared! I don't like being this way. I'm suppose to be strong and fearless, Brock! I don't like showing people how scared I am, and here lately it's the only way I can feel. It hurts to think about Jeremy. It kills me to talk about it, and it's like there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. I can't help but think he's coming back, and it's scares me to death! I'm constantly thinking up ways he could get the kids or Barbra Jean...even you." Reba lowered her voice with the last bit of her sentence. She couldn't believe it had all slipped out. She was hoping to give him some sarcastic comment then run back upstairs, but instead she had blurted it out. She wanted to leave the room, but something kept her locked in place. Brock watched as Reba shook when she spoke. He watched as she took deep breaths, and he slowly made his way towards her. He wasn't expecting it to come out like it had, but he wouldn't complain. Reba kept her eyes locked with Brock's as he walked to her. She gladly accepted his hug, and felt herself falling into his chest. They spent the next hour standing in the middle of his mother's living room as Reba cried into his shirt. He held her up as he rubbed her back and whispered comforting sounds into her ear.

**AN: **I have a little bit of bad news. :( I'm starting school tomorrow. (I'm excited about it though. I got the writing class I wanted.) Anywho, this means that the updates will be longer apart. I'm sorry. I tried to finish before school started, but ovbiously that didn't happen. haha.. Well, what do you think of this part? Please let me know. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Once Reba had stopped crying, Brock carried her to the couch. He could tell she was still upset, but they had to talk about some things. He wasn't quite ready to let this moment go. Brock sat next to Reba on the couch, leaving space between them for Reba's sake. He was surprised when she leaned over, filling the space, and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly.

"I guess you really are Barbra Jean." He qouted her own words from the day they found out Barbra Jean was leaving for Little Rock. Brock listened as she laughed quietly.

"What do you mean, Brock? I didn't say beanie babies once today." He rolled his eyes as he chuckled a little bit. Barbra Jean still had all her beanie babies pilled up at his house. He wanted to box them up, but she had strict orders. Of course, she told Reba to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and just to bug him Reba followed Barbra Jean's orders.

"I mean you just blurted everything out. That would be a Barbra Jean." Reba lightly slapped his chest, getting a fake ow out of Brock. They both chuckled a little bit before a comfortable silence filled the room. Reba listened to the crowd on the television go wild at another touchdown. Van ran into the room, sitting down next to Reba. Her and Brock both stared at him as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. He then shoved the palm of his hand on his mouth, releasing the popcorn into it. Reba flicked the piece that landed on her leg, shaking her head at the mess of popcorn around Van.

"Uh...Van?" Brock felt Reba's body move away from him as Van turned his head to look at them. Van smiled at the two people next to him. He hoped they didn't want him to leave again. His favorite teams were playing, and he had already missed one touchdown. He was glad to see the smile on Reba's face. She looked truely happy, and not just smiling to put up a good front. It hadn't worked this afternoon at breakfast, and he knew it wouldn't have worked this time. Her smile was simply too unique to be forced.

"Please don't make me leave again... Please!" Van pointed to the football game, just as the wide reciever caught the ball. Brock knew how he felt about football games. He was the same way himself. Reba looked to Brock, waiting just like Van for what he was going to say.

"I was just gonna tell you to remember to pick up after yourself. You're turning my mother's house into a trash can." He smiled, letting the other two adults know he was joking. Van and Reba half-smiled before turning back to the football game. Van waited a few mintues before setting the popcorn bowl in Reba's lap after Brock reached over to grab a handful.

"You're in the middle so you have to hold the bowl." Reba looked down at the empty bowl, handing it back to Van. Van looked at her confused, slowly taking the bowl back from her.

"You're closer to the kitchen so, you have to refill it." She gave him a victory smile, sticking her tongue out at him a second later. Van returned her smile with one of his own, passing the bowl to Brock. He was glad it was on commercials. This was taking way too long to get more popcorn. Brock raised an eyebrow, taking the bowl from Van.

"You took the last peice so, you should fill it back up." Brock tried to hand it back to someone, but Van jumped up and Reba scooted over to his previous spot. Van laughed victoriously before pointing at Brock.

"Ha. Ha. You touched it last. You lose!" Brock looked from Van to Reba. She nodded her head, knowing what Brock was going to do next. He had done it to her many times before.

"You're already up, Van. I do believe that means you lose." Brock held out the empty, white bowl again. Reba laughed to herself as Van whined before walking into the kitchen. She moved so her back was pressed against the arm of the couch with her feet resting next to Brock's legs on the couch. She watched as Brock zoned out when the game came back on. She realized she missed asking him when half time was and watching the game with him. She missed watching Van and Brock fight over who was going to make more snacks. She finally decided she missed hanging out with her family. She smiled as the front door burst open with Barbra Jean covered in bags. She stood up to help her friend. Brock moved his head to see the game as she walked past him.

"Here...let me help you." Barbra Jean stopped in the doorway, waiting for Reba to decide which bags to take.

"How ya feelin', BF?" Reba smiled softly as she piled her arms with bags she recognized as her own. She stepped out of the way so that Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, and Kyra could walk inside. They all held several bags, making them wattle as they walked. Reba chuckled lightly as Cheyenne hollered for Van. He ran into the room, taking every bag she had. He dropped them as Brock jumped to his feet, cheering as the full back ran the ball towards the end of the football field. They jumped at the exact same time, yelling with the crowd at another touchdown. Reba smiled at the boys before turning back to Barbra Jean.

"I guess I'm doing just fine. Well, for now anyways." She smiled as she let her bags join Van and Cheyenne's on the floor. She opened her arms, pulling Barbra Jean in for a hug. Barbra Jean was shocked at first, but quickly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry all this happened when you decided to come back. We'll have to do something together later." Reba pulled away from her to find a shocked expression on Barbra Jean's face. She never offered to spend time with her. Barbra Jean usually had to trick her into hanging out with her, or have Cheyenne make her go shopping with them. Reba patted her arm, getting the blonde's attention again.

"Oh, Reba, it's not your fault, but I still expect that day of hanging out." Barbra Jean picked up a few bags, walking upstairs. Cheyenne tried picking up a few bags, but couldn't even reach for one before Reba quickly ran to her side.

"Honey, why don't you sit down? I'll take care of these. How is my grandbaby doin'?" Reba placed a hand on Cheyenne's stomach, smiling at her daughter as the baby kicked. Cheyenne smiled back, placing her hands on her lower back.

"He's doing just fine. How are you?" Cheyenne's voice was full of concern, and she placed one of her hands on her mother's upper arm. Reba lowered her eyes to the floor, but quickly looked back up to Cheyenne.

"I'm...ok." Cheyenne nodded her head with a small smile, pulling her mother into a hug. She had missed her mother for the past couple of months. She had been so consumed with work and Jeremy that she hardly had time for anything or anyone else.

"I'm proud of you, Mom." Cheyenne quickly jerked Reba to arms length, a smile spread across her face. Reba was a little nervous. Cheyenne only smiled like that when she wanted someone to do something with her. There was no telling what Cheyennne had in mind. Reba placed a nervous smile on her face. It went unnoticed by Cheyenne.

"I brought some of your favorite moives. I thought we could all pile up together under tents made of blankets and watch them. You know...like we used to do when Kyra was little and before Jake decided he liked camping outside better?" Reba's nervous smile changed into one of excitement. She looked to each of the faces in the room. Kyra and Cheyenne stared at her waiting on an answer, and Brock and Van were still cheering on their teams. Reba pushed the feeling of telling them no and hiding in the bedroom to the back of her mind. Tonight she was going to spend lost time with her family.

"Of course I know. You don't think I forgot that, do you? You and Kyra used to really love watching movies under the tent. We didn't have to go outside with the bugs." Reba laughed as Jake walked into the room, knowing exactly what his mother was talking about. She pulled him into a quick hug.

"The bugs are the best part." Reba jumped when Van and Brock screamed 'no' really loud at the television. They both fell backwards onto the couch, placing a hand on their forehead. She nervously looked away from them, turning her attention back to Jake.

"What do you think about movies and sleeping under the blanket tent tonight?" Reba watched the smile on his face fade a little, but he still agreed to do it with them. She was excited all her kids would be hanging out with her tonight. She wanted to spend time with them. They hadn't done the blanket tent since Jake was seven, and even then he didn't enjoy it much. Reba quickly picked up as many bags as she could before telling Brock and Van to get the rest. They griped about it all the way up the stairs.

Reba sat her bags on Elizabeth's bed. She felt bad for taking the lady's bedroom, but Elizabeth had assured her it was no big deal. Reba sighed as Kyra stopped in the doorway. She watched her mother for a few minutes. Reba sat on the bed with her back to the door. She ran her hands through her hair before reaching for her bags. Reba was scared on what Cheyenne and Barbra Jean brought her. She hoped there were a few work outfits packed in one of the bags. She was wanting to finish out this week of work at least. It was the chance of a lifetime. Dolly Majors was still looking for the realtor to take back to her office with her. Reba hoped she still had a chance to be picked, but she doubted there was any way she could get the position now. Jeremy had ruined her career without even taking one foot into her office. Kyra watched as Reba rubbed her face hard with her hand. She looked extremely stressed out, and Kyra knew her mother hadn't talked much about what had happened. She only hoped her mother could talk about it before it got harder for her. She decided to make herself known, and cleared her throat walking into the room. Reba turned around sharply, smiling at Kyra.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" Reba was a little nervous Kyra caught her in a moment of weakness. She had been trying so hard, since her meltdown in front of Brock, to stay upbeat and strong. Kyra looked to her feet, wanting desperately to talk to her mother.

"Kyra...Honey, are you ok? Do you need to talk about something?" Reba stood up, walking to her daughter. She could sense the pain Kyra was feeling, and it hurt her to see her daughter afraid to talk to her. Reba pulled Kyra into a hug, not letting her break away when she tried.

"I knew, Mom. I knew what he was doing to you, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't tell anyone. I just let him tear you down and hurt you. I could have kept this all from happening, but I was too afraid to do anything until it was too late. You had already fallen by the time I told Officer Taylor about it. I told him about the way Jeremy would treat you, but that he hadn't hit you yet. I was just worried. He told me to keep an eye out and to keep him informed. I tried, but after a while...I stopped. It was too hard to watch you go through that relationship without telling you what he was doing. I thought you would take his side over mine because it happened to one of my friends. I was so scared, Mom. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I didn't help you when I could have." Kyra finished with tears rolling down her cheeks, and clung onto her mother tight. She didn't want Reba to push her away from disgust. Kyra was surprised when she pulled her closer instead.

"Oh, Honey...I knew what was going on. I was just so tired of being alone at night that I blew it off. You are not the reason this all happened, and it's not your fault. I want you to remember that. It's mine for not being able to see that I already had everything I needed. It's my fault for being scared, ok? I don't want you thinking it's your fault any more." Kyra nodded her head, breathing in her mother's scent. It wasn't the usual roses and lemons, but she still smelled sweet. Reba ran a hand over Kyra's hair, not ever wanting to let her daughter go. Jeremy had managed to hurt her kids without being around. He wasn't planning on coming back. She realized he got everything he wanted yesterday afternoon, and today was the beginning of her getting it all back.

"Kyra?" Reba pulled away from Kyra just enough to see her face. Kyra took a deep breath, noticing something glowing in her mother's eyes. It was somethng that had been there many times before, and was never good for the person it was meant for. Kyra hoped it wasn't meant for her. Her mother's rage could not be put out easily.

"I will always believe you over any man I date. He's replaceable, but you are my daughter. No one can take your place." Kyra smiled at her mother, laughter slipping from her lips. Reba smiled at the best sound in the world. Her daughter's laughter could make her feel better anytime. Reba pulled Kyra to her body again.

"You won't ever hate me, will you?" Reba closed her eyes tight, and mentally kicked herself for asking her daughter such a question. She should have had better control than that. She was surprised when Kyra started chuckling.

"Mom, I could never hate you. I may not agree with you or not like you at times, but I will not or could not ever hate you. I love you too much for that." Kyra let go of her mother, starting to tell her of the clothes they packed. She knew that's what her mother was doing before she came in. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks, watching Reba do the same. They sorted through Reba's bags, naming off the items they pulled out. It varied from sweats to casual jeans to work clothes.

"I figured you'd want to try to go back to work either tomorrow or in a couple of days. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne didn't want to give you that option, but I know how stubborn you can be." Kyra joked with her mother, receiving a smile in return. Reba looked at Kyra's cell phone, sitting on the bed next to her, as the light turned on. Kyra quickly answered her phone.

"Uh, yeah, I can't make it tonight. I'm hanging out with my family...We'll practice the song tomorrow. It's not gonna hurt to take a day off...I'm sorry you don't have any other plans for tonight, but that's not my problem. Go see a movie or something...Uh-huh, I don't have time to deal with your whinning, Tony. Just work on the little things until tomorrow, and I'll come by to practice for a couple of hours in the morning...Get over it! Bye." Kyra closed her phone, tossing it to the other side of the bed. She saw the confused look on her mother's face. She had forgotten that her mother didn't know her band had been planning something for her. They all loved Reba like their own mother, and when they found out how Jeremy was treating her they came up with this idea. At first, it was to help open Reba's eyes, but now they were going to have to fix a few things. Kyra still wanted to do the song, but not for the same reason. This time she wanted to show her mother how much she was loved.

"That was Tony. He's so picky about when we practice our songs that he doesn't have any other friends. Sometimes I think all he has to do is work on setting up dates for our gigs." Kyra smiled at Reba before standing up. She was happy to see her mother slowly but surely coming back.

"Oh, he's the one that whines when I make ya'll sandwhiches with the crust still on, right?" Reba made a joke, hearing a soft giggle from Kyra. He had only complained once of that, but still to this day Reba made sure he's sandwhich didn't have crust on it. Once she even cut his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich into little hearts with a note on the side of the plate. Everyone one still messed with him on that one.

"Yeah, he says he's never asking you for food again. Uh...are you ready to go downstairs? I think Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were trying to fix the tent. They really are slow sometimes." Reba chuckled as she followed Kyra out of the bedroom. They ran into Brock as they turned the corner of the hallway.

"You look worried, Brock. What happened?" He looked from Reba to Kyra then back again. Brock let out the breath he was holding as he shook his head no.

"Nothing's wrong. I was looking for ya'll. You were gone for a while, and you two appear to have been crying. At least, that's what Van said he saw when he came to get ya'll. The tent's ready and the movies are lined up for you to pick." Brock smiled as Kyra rushed downstairs to kill Van. He told everyone she was crying. She had told him before not to tell anyone she did that. Reba stepped closer to Brock, waiting for Kyra to disappear. A second later they heard Van scream like a girl before Jake and Henry laughed at him.

"She's a good kid. We were just talking, and got a little misty. It was nothing serious, Brock. Don't worry. Now, should we join our family for a little movie night?" Reba finished with an excited smile. Brock nodded his head, taking Reba's hand as she walked past him. He was happy when she didn't pull away from him. Reba knew her and Kyra's conversation was serious, but there was no need to worry Brock with it. She could take care of this without his help. He would only make this worse for Kyra. She led their way to the living room where the girly screams and laughter could still be heard.

As Reba and Brock walked into the room, Van dove across the couch to get away from Kyra. He forgot the tent wasn't set up to catch his fall, and his body hit the floor with a loud thud before being covered by the blankets and the chairs they were held up by. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean yelled at him, both exhausted from fixing it the first time. Reba's hand had flew to her mouth when she watched chair after chair fall on him. Brock stood, laughing, next to her. Reba rushed to the side of the huge pile in the middle of the floor. She leaned over, trying to find where Van actually was. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean used a lot more blankets than she ever had. The tent must have been huge.

"Van, you ok?" Reba sighed with relief when his hand flew out from under the blankets. His thumb pointed up. Van tried finding his way out, but he only made more of a mess. Elizabeth and Henry were laughing and screaming at him. They thought he had started a new game, and were attacking him along with the blankets. Van finally poked his head out. He quickly tackled Henry and Elizabeth, tickling them. Reba smiled to herself. He was really good with kids. She jumped a little when Brock stepped beside her. He also held a smile on his face.

"All right, I think we need to help Cheyenne and Barbra Jean fix the tent, and maybe help Van find his way out of the blankets." Brock bent down to pull Henry off Van's back. The boys whined as Elizabeth got in a final tackle. Van fell to the floor, keeping his daughter's body in the air. Brock put Henry on the couch next to Barbra Jean before looking at Reba.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" He raised an eyebrow as Reba tried to hold a chuckle in. She blushed slightly, turning to answer his question. Brock raised his head ready for her answer. His chin pointed at her, and his eyes traveled slightly down his nose to see the look on her face.

"I have no clue who you could be talking about. Please, don't tell me." Just as Brock was going to say something back, Van popped up between them. He turned his back towards Brock, looking at Reba. His face was red, and he was breathing hard. Reba smiled at him, waiting a few seconds for him to catch his breath.

"Thanks for askin' if I was ok, Mrs. H. At least I know you care..." Van spoke loud, and looked over his shoulder at Cheyenne. Reba laughed watching her daughter roll her eyes. Why in the world would she want to stay cooped up in the bedroom when she could be having all this fun? Reba shook her head, reminding herself not to think about it. She was going to focus on her family tonight. She let her eyes glide the room, stopping on Brock. He was talking to Henry about poking people in the eyes. Reba patted his shoulder, asking Henry if she could talk to him for just a second. Henry nodded his head before running to Van. He wanted to continue his conversation with someone who agreed with him. Poking people in the eyes was really funny and not mean.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower while ya'll fix this." She motioned to the fallen tent behind her. Brock could barely hear what she was saying. Everyone seemed to have something to say at the same time, and they all wanted to be heard. Reba knew the confusion and frustration on his face was from the noise so, she simply messed with her hair like she was washing it. Brock nodded his head, understanding what she wanted.

"Do you-" They still couldn't hear from the noise, and Reba had to step closer to him. Brock shook his head with an annoyed sigh before pointing to Reba then him then the ceiling. Reba thought about it for a second, looking around the room again. She returned her stare to Brock, shaking her head no. She took a few steps away from him, whispering in Barbra Jean's ear. Brock watched as she rolled her eyes before Barbra Jean dropped everything in her hands. Reba stopped by Brock's side again. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna have Barbra Jean stay in the bedroom. You stay down here and help the kids. They're gonna need all the help they can get." She pulled away, a sweet smile on her face. Brock nodded his head, still feeling the tickle from her breath on his ear. She let her hand slide down his upper arm as she turned to walk away. Brock cleared his throat, quickly turning to help his children with the tent.

"Oh, Elizabeth...I didn't know you were in here." Reba stopped dead in her tracks, jerking when Barbra Jean bumped into her. She rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at the blonde. Barbra Jean shrugged her shoulders. She pushed past Reba, sitting down on the bed next to an opened suitcase. Reba followed her friend, confused at the suitcase.

"You goin' somewhere?" Reba shot her eyes from the black suitcase to Brock's mother. Elizabeth nodded her head, placing an article of clothing in the bag. Reba hoped they hadn't drove the woman out of her own home. She didn't want to intrude, and yet that's exactly what they had done. No one had told her they were coming, but they had showed up. They were only going to stay a night or two, but now they were staying for a lot longer. No one had bothered to ask Elizabeth if staying here would have been all right. Reba felt scared all of a sudden. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her, and if she was making Elizabeth uncomfortable in her own home, she should be the one to leave. This is what scared her. If she left, she'd have to go back to her own house. The place where Jeremy had left his mark. Everywhere she looked he was there mocking her ignorance and volunerbility. She was his favorite toy, and he had played with her until she was broken. That house was her constant, silent reminder. It showed memories like a fast playing movie. She couldn't go back there for any reason at all. Elizabeth stepped in front of Reba, whose eyes had darted to the floor. She placed her hands on Reba's shoulders, her face scrunched together with worry.

"Honey, are you listening to me?" Reba eyes were brimming with tears screaming to be let free. She couldn't cry any more today. Not now. Elizabeth was leaving because Reba couldn't face her fears. She was still letting her fear hurt those around her. Reba held her breath, shaking her head. She couldn't calm the thoughts running crazy in her head, and she was afraid if she spoke they would pour out of her like they had done hours before.

"Ok...well, I was saying that my friends and I are taking a trip to Vegas. This was planned long before ya'll got here so, I don't want you thinking this is your fault. I'm not leaving because of you." Elizabeth let her hands drop from Reba's shoulders, watching the confusion swim in the pools of Reba's blue eyes. Her thoughts clashing together like wild waves. She was trying to put what she had thought and the truth into one sensible thought. Elizabeth sighed, tucking a strand of Reba's hair behind her ear. She wiped away the tear that had managed to escape from Reba's eye, and pulled Reba to her like she would have done her own daughter. Reba fell into Elizabeth's embrace like she would have if Elizabeth was her own mother. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Repeat what I told you, Reba." Elizabeth said when she pulled away, walking back to her closet. She still needed to pack her suitcase. Her friends would be waiting for her at the airport. Reba took a deep breath, smiling weakly at Barbra Jean. She still sat on the end of the bed, staring at Reba.

"You're leaving with your friends for a trip to Vegas that was planned a while ago. It's not because we're all here. I'm not chasing you out of you're own home." Elizabeth stopped in the middle of her trip back to her closet. Reba had subconsiously given away her previous thoughts. She had not said anything about Reba chasing her out of her home. Elizabeth slowly turned, squinting her eyes at the redhead.

"I never said you were chasing me out of my home, Reba. Is that what you were thinking?" Reba nodded her head, mentally kicking herself for letting it slip so carelessly. Elizabeth nodded her head in return, a sad look placed across her face. She turned to Barbra Jean, who was now staring uncomfortably at the floor. She shook her head before finishing her trip to her closet.

"I'd never allow you to chase me from my own house, Reba. You should know me better than that! Just like I could never chase you outta yours. You and I...we're two extremely stubborn women who just happen to have a very good head on our shoulders...and a high level of care for Brock." Elizabeth chose her words carefully. If she would have said 'love', Reba would have tensed up. She'd have blocked Elizabeth out, and kept it that way for a few days. If she would have said 'like', it would have been too weak of a word to describe the relationship between this woman and her son. She knew they still cared deeply for each other, but the love had slipped away. They were now settling for being the best of friends. She only hoped these two would make their way back to each other some day. She sighed her wishes away, knowing it would never happen. They didn't love each other anymore.

"Now, what were you comin' up here for?" Elizabeth asked with a smile, knowing Barbra Jean would perk up at the chance to change the subject. Reba smiled quickly, wiping any trails of tears off her face. Barbra Jean jumped to her feet, pulling Reba by the arm.

"She was gonna take a shower, and she asked _me_...her _best_ friend to stay in here. She feels safe with _me!_" Reba rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Elizabeth, as Barbra Jean drugged her into the bathroom.

"Now, hurry up, Red. I want to watch movies!" Reba stood, in the doorway, with her arms folded across her chest. She was just playing around with Barbra Jean, wanting to make her whine. She wanted something to feel normal about this moment. She was surprised when a serious, confident expression placed itself on Barbra Jean's face. She took a step closer to Reba, pointing a finger towards her.

"Listen, Peaches, I have no problem helping you shower. Now, hurry up! I wanna watch a movie." Reba giggled quietly to herself, taking her eyes off Barbra Jean for a quick eye roll. Barbra Jean closed her eyes, taking a long blink. Her tongue flicked off her top teeth at Reba's lack to participate. She took a step towards Reba, reaching for her shirt. Reba's eyes widen and she quickly shut the door in Barbra Jean's face. She locked the door as soon as she shut it, leaning against it for support.

"I can't believe you were actually going to do that!" Reba yelled through the door, hearing a faint giggle from Barbra Jean.

"I don't play around, Peaches. You should know that by now. I can unlock doors, too...for your information." Reba's eyes widen and she rushed to the shower. Barbra Jean placed her head to the door, hearing the sound of water hitting the tub. She smiled, knowing Reba would feel a little better afterwards. She made her way to the bed, striking up a conversation with Elizabeth.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)

The tent was made of several light blankets, all hanging from chairs and from different corners of the room. They raised over the couch and lowered back down just in front and to the sides of the big screen television. Cheyenne smiled as she passed the last air mattress to Van. She was glad they were finished. Van looked around the room, finally noticing the two pairs of missing hands. He scrunched his eyebrows together as Brock shook the mattress out of his hands.

"You alright, Van?" Brock helped Kyra, who was inside the tent, with the twin sized bed. Jake took his father's spot, helping Kyra make the beds. Brock looked over the two twin and one full sized bed before turning his attention back to Van.

"No, I'm not alright! Why didn't Barbra Jean and Mrs. H help?" Van whined before Cheyenne smacked him with the back of her hand. Van gave her a mean look as he rubbed his injuried chest. Cheyenne pointed a finger at him, warning him she was in no mood. He gave her a quick smile before looking back at his father-in-law.

"Reba went upstairs to take a shower, and Barbra Jean's keeping her company." Brock answered Van's question as he helped Henry put his pajama shirt back on right side out. Van's eyebrows shot up, and he stood tall.

"Well, I guess they've finally realized neither of them need a man." Van sounded shocked, but everyone knew he was joking around. Cheyenne and Brock both hit him in opposite arms, shaking their heads at him.

"You are so gross, Van! You're talking about my mom and step-mom." Cheyenne held a disgusted look on her face as she smacked him again. Van gave her an apologetic look before she took Elizabeth's hand, walking with her into the kitchen for snacks. Henry followed right behind them.

"Man, talk about hormones!" Brock chuckled at Van as several small thuds could be heard over their shoulders. They both looked to the stairs.

"Ok. I'll be there in ten minutes!... I know I'm late, but I had a surprise that was in need of my help." Elizabeth spoke into the phone as she came down the stairs. She pulled a suitcase behind her. It hit each step as it followed her until she stopped on the last one. Van and Brock met her at the bottom of the stairs. They waited patiently for her to hang up the phone. Elizabeth smiled at them as she talked. They laughed to themselves when she rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling ya'll...these women are crazy." Elizabeth said once the phone call ended. She handed her suitcase to Van, and asked him to put it in her car. Van quickly left to put away her bag, and to check on his precious car, Rhonda.

"What's goin' on, Mom?" Brock walked with her to the kitchen where the rest of the family were preparing snacks. She smiled at all her grandchildren before turning to answer her son.

"I'm going to Vegas with some girlfriends. I'll be back next Friday. Now, I want you to take good care of her...you understand me?" Elizabeth stared at Brock in full mother mode. He quickly nodded his head, feeling like he was in trouble once again for stealing cookies before dinner. Elizabeth searched his eyes for a few seconds before turning her back to Brock. She could trust her son. He tried his hardest to take care of his family. She smiled, waving the kids to her.

"Come tell me bye. I'm gonna be gone for about a week." Elizabeth hugged Cheyenne, who had gotten to her first. The rest of the family lined up behind her. They each wished her good luck and a safe trip before walking her to the front door. Elizabeth opened the door just as Reba and Barbra Jean came into the living room.

"You leaving already?" Barbra Jean rushed to the woman's side, pulling her into a tight hug. Elizabeth pushed herself free before patting Barbra Jean's shoulder. She noticed Reba stayed in the background, waiting for her turn quietly. She moved her eyes slowly away from Reba.

"Yes, I have a plane to catch. I'll see you when I get back." She turned to Reba, leaning her head to the side with a soft motherly smile. Reba gave her one back and made her way to Elizabeth. Reba barely touched Elizabeth for the first few seconds of their hug, but as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Reba's shoulders, she fell into the lady's embrace. She breathed in deeply, trying to keep her temporary mother's scent for as long as she could.

"Thank you again for everything." Reba whispered into her ear, hoping no one would hear her. She didn't need them thinking she was going down hill again for the hundredth time that day. Elizabeth patted Reba's back, pulling away from the redhead. She gave her a sincere smile, moving a strand of Reba's hair out of her face.

"Any time, Honey. Have fun tonight. I'll see you next Friday. Wish me luck!" The older woman straigtened out her thin sweater, smiling as she moved her eyes over her family. Van walked back into the house, giving Elizabeth a quick hug and wish of luck. He walked her out to her car, waiting for her to disappear before joining the rest of the family in the living room.

"So, what are we watching first?" Van asked as he took his spot on the largest sectional couch he had ever seen. He had to sleep on it with Cheyenne since she was pregnant. Laying down on the floor was extremely hard for his wife to do in her eighth month. She also needed to be able to get up and down in the easiest way. Van had no problem sleeping on the couch. He was wanting to be there in the first place. This way he could lean over and pick on Reba in a friendly way. He couldn't wait to make her upset enough to try to smack him. Van was ready to move quicker than she could reach over her head. Cheyenne had the side of the couch that turned and rested next to the bed her daughter and step mom were sleeping on. Van recieved the longer side that over looked the rest of the air matresses. He smiled as he saw the red hair in front of him. She sat down in the perfect spot. Now all they needed was a movie.

"Well, Henry and Elizabeth wanted to watch Shrek. I think that's one the ones I brought." Cheyenne answered as she dug through one of her bags. She pulled out Elizabeth's movies, searching through them before handing one down to Kyra, who was laying next to their mother. Elizabeth and Barbra Jean shared the first twin matress on the right side of the full air mat. Then Kyra, Reba, and Brock shared the full sized. Jake and Henry piled together on the other twin mat. They argued over the blanket until Kyra pressed play on the movie. Henry instantly stopped tugging on his half of the blanket. Jake gave him a smug look before making sure they both had enough of the comforter. Brock shook his head at his sons before looking at the rest of his big family. They were all tightly packed together, but no one complained. He watched as smiles and laughter came from the people around him, and he turned his attention to the movie. This is what he wanted to do every night.

Elizabeth and Henry fell asleep half an hour later. They tried hard to watch the whole movie, but sleep was more powerful than their desire to stay up. Kyra quickly stopped the movie, turning to look at Cheyenne.

"What's next?" Kyra waited for everyone to pick out the next movie. She hadn't really cared what all they watched as long as it wasn't a bunch of little kid movies. She was glad when Barbra Jean and Jake both annouced the little ones were sound alseep. Everyone seemed to feel the same way as they quickly stated their wish of movie. They all had different picks, but Reba beat them all when it came down to it. Van whined as they put in Steel Magnolias.

"Mrs. H!! You've already made me watch this like everyday we came home from work!" Van layed on his back, pounding his feet into the couch. Brock looked at Van, a small smile placed on his face.

"Did she say all of the lines while you watched it?" Brock laughed at the look on Van's face before Reba gave him a death glare. He closed his lips together tightly, waiting for her to look away before laughing quietly at Van.

"It's your fault. You always said you didn't care which movie we watched as long as I got us home as fast as possible." Reba looked over her shoulder at Van before a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, didn't I by you a taco on the way home every day, too?" Van thought for a second before a grin came across his face, and he closed his eyes. He rubbed his stomach as he mouthed the word 'taco'. Reba rolled her eyes, turning back around as Kyra scooted closer to her. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders as the movie started. As soon as Van saw Dolly Parton, he readied himself. When she opened her mouth, his hand ruffled with Reba's hair.

"Stop, Van!" He jerked backwards, his back pressed against the couch cushions. He moved back when Reba didn't try to smack him. He waited for another Dolly line before repeating his actions. He did this several times, getting the same response out of Reba. Finally, Cheyenne got annoyed enough for her mother and smacked Van on the back of his head.

"She said stop...Now, watch the movie!" She told her husband, her eyes never leaving the televison screen. Reba giggled to herself, knowing her daughter would have done that eventually. She smiled as she leaned into Kyra's embrace. She mouthed the words to her favorite movie as her eye lids slowly and secretly dropped closed. It was an hour and a half later, and no one had noticed Reba sound asleep. They were all swept up in the movie until Cheyenne's snoring interupted the credits.

"Well, we all know Cheyenne's asleep." Van said as he tried to cover his ears with a pillow. He gave up a second later, trying to focus on something else. No matter how hard he tried his attention always went back to his wife. He sighed, waiting on someone else to announce the next movie.

"Mom, what do you wanna watch now?" Kyra asked, trying to move out of her mother's embrace. Her body seemed to heavily lean on her for support. When Reba didn't say anything or move, Brock tilted his head forward to see her face. He chuckled softly to himself before pulling her off of Kyra. He rested her head on his collar bone, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Kyra thanked him before searching through the other movies. She sat with her back to the television, naming off the other movies they had. Van, Barbra Jean, and Jake all voted for a classic scary movie, the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Kyra was willing to watch either that one or the other scary thriller. Brock was the only one on the off side. He looked to the woman next to him then to the other people in the room. They were all waiting on his answer, knowing all to well what he was going to say.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if Cheyenne wakes up, and it grosses her out? She could ruin the tent before she even got off the couch. Then what about Reba? I don't think this movie would help her in any way. It could make things worse for her. We shouldn't take those chances." Barbra Jean looked down to her best friend, knowing that once she was asleep no one could wake her up. She knew Brock knew this, too. She wondered what his reason for saying no could be. There was no chance Reba would wake up. She was, as of this moment, dead to the world. Barbra Jean snapped her head to Kyra when the young adult's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Dad, if Cheyenne was going to be sick, it would have been that groom's cake in the last movie; and we all know Mom sleeps like the dead. What harm is this movie really gonna do?" Kyra knew she had made a good point from the look on her father's face. He was thinking hard on something to beat her with, but he soon gave up. There wasn't anything he could really say. Kyra let out a smug smile as she thought she had won. She was shocked when Brock opened his mouth.

"You're mother isn't her full self right now. There's no telling what could wake her up now. Besides that...Jake's too young for that movie." Jake rolled his eyes at his father. Did he not remember watching it with him two weekends ago? He was concerned about his mother though, and that weakened his want to watch the movie. It still wasn't enough to keep him from voting to watch it though. Van raised his hand, wanting to add something to the conversation. Kyra rolled her eyes before calling on him. He cleared his throat, ready to announce his bright idea.

"I say we take a vote. It's only fair, and besides that...while ya'll were talking I was pulling Mrs. H's hair. She didn't even budge." He sounded and looked proud of himself. He had thought of something no one esle had. He was the first one to come up with the problem solving plan. He knew Reba would have been proud of him. If only she would have been awake to see it.

"No, there's no need for a vote. We already know the outcome of it. Just go ahead and put it in. If this causes either of these two women to have trouble I'm making all of you do housework for a week." Everyone laughed at his silly punishment before rearranging themselves. Once everyone was settled and quiet, Kyra pressed play.

It was hours later, and every member of the family was asleep. Reba was tossing and turning. Her mouth moved fast, making incoherent words and unreconigable shapes. She rolled onto her back one last time before jerking to a sitting position. She pulled her shirt away from her body, trying to release it from the sweat piling underneath it. She wiped her face, trying to calm her nerves down some.

_...what was that about? i can't still be that scared, can i? he's long gone...isn't he? why did it feel so real? why does he always do the same things?...relax! it was just a dream. it can't hurt you._

Reba thought about her nightmare, and how close it was to her first one. She couldn't help but feel he was hanging around her like a wild animal she fed one time. Jeremy could be any where. He could be watching and waiting for the perfect moment. Reba had to keep her gaurd up and her eyes opened. This man was smarter than her. He had proven this time and time again. Reba closed her eyes tight and shook her head fast. She had to rid her mind of those thoughts. She had to stay positive. Her thoughts ventured back to the horrific afternoon as she stilled her movements. Just as she told him to leave Reba changed her way of thinking. She had to beat it out with happy memories.

..._seeing Momma and Daddy for Christmas, finding out i was pregnant with Cheyenne, then Kyra, then Jake...marrying Brock, moving into our first home, saling my first house, the birth of Elizabeth..._

When that wouldn't help, she looked around the room at her, what she hoped, sleeping family. She looked at Elizabeth, Barbra Jean, and Kyra. Elizabeth kicked Barbra Jean, making her roll over closer to Kyra. Reba took a deep breath, knowing both of them were sleeping. She smiled slightly when Barbra Jean tried to pull Kyra to her only to have Kyra slap her away. Barbra Jean rolled back over to Elizabeth, repeating the process once more. Reba let her gaze travel upwards to her oldest daughter, shaking her head as the young blonde continued to snore. Reba turned her head around, staring at Van as he ran in his sleep. She watched until he mumbled touchdown and pretended to be the crowd going wild. She chuckled to herself, finding a small amount of comfort from his happy dreams. Her head slowly turned to the young boys on Brock's left. They both had ended up with their feet at the head of the bed sticking out of the covers while their heads were completely hidden. She raised an eyebrow, wondering how they could both end up like that. She took a deep breath, finally turning her attention to Brock. He was silent, not moving, and covered up to his neck. Reba started to panic again. She knew Brock snored loudly in his sleep, and he couldn't stand the blankets being all the way to his neck. She quickly threw the navy blue comforter down Brock's body, placing her head on his chest. She relaxed for only a minute when his heartbeat joined the squeaks of the matresses as the family moved around them. Reba took a deep breath, slowly and queitly getting out of the tent. She moved stealthily through the living room, her panic rising again as she walked further away from her family. Why did the bathroom have to be so far away? She sneaked into the kitchen, taking each creaky stair one at a time. She paused after every step, wanting to be as quiet as possible. She looked over her shoulder and around the corners before taking steps into new rooms. Once she was in the bathroom, Reba walked to the shower. She stood in front of it for a minute before yanking the curtain open. She jumped from the made up fear of Jeremy standing behind it. She placed a hand on her chest when she noticed nothing was there. She looked in the closet, leaving the door open before walking to the sink. She turned the cold water on, glancing around the room once again. She slowly bent down to splash her face a couple of times. She reached around blindly for the purple hand cloth sitting next to the sink. Reba wiped her eyes first, opening them with the speed of light. She looked around the bathroom again through the mirror. When her sleep and painc filled eyes landed on the doorway, Reba jumped ten feet in the air. She screamed loud and long before the figured rushed to her side placing their hand over her mouth. The person let go shortly after, keeping their eyes locked with Reba's. She tried hard to catch her breath as they stepped apart.

"I'm sorry, Reba. I didn't mean to scare you." Brock held an apologetic look on his face. He hadn't meant to scare her like he had. He merely wanted to make sure she was ok by herself. He had followed her around the house as she checked each room, ending in the bathroom. Brock had watched her, wanting to help her. He would have helped her if he hadn't felt she needed to do this by herself.

"It's... it's ok. I know you didn't mean to. I think I'm still asleep." Reba tried to smile with a soft laugh, but the fact Brock had snuck up on her so quietly scared her more than seeing him in the doorway. She sucked at keeping her eyes open and her gaurd up. She'd have to do more practicing. Brock gave her a smaller smile than her own back before picking up the wash cloth she had dropped. He set it on the counter of the built-for-two sink. Reba took a deep breath, trying still to catch her breath. Brock glanced at Reba as she spun around slowly to look at the room. He noticed her clothes were sticking to her, and her whole body held a light shake. He turned his head to glance at the clock on his mother's bedroom wall. It read one in the morning.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Brock asked before turning his attention back to the redhead. He knew showers and baths calmed her nerves enough for her to relax on her own. He could also tell her clothes were bothering her. She kept pulling them away from her, trying to cool her body off. She shook her head, starting to leave the bathroom. Brock stayed by the sink, watching her through the mirror. Their backs faced each other as they stood on opposite sides of the room.

"I can stay up here if you need me to. I mean...nobody likes their clothes sticking to them with sweat." Brock spoke welcoming and quiet. He hoped he wasn't sounding controlling or manipulating. The last time he suggested something in this way she freaked out. Brock tried to keep his breath calm, but he could tell his chest was rising and lowering fast. He was glad Reba couldn't see his nerves. This could end badly. Brock watched as Reba's head slowly looked to the shower then to the clock on the wall. He closed his eyes when she turned around to walk to him. She stopped at the sink, placing her hands on the counter. Brock opened his eyes, staring at her through the mirror. Reba felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye and slide down her cheek. Her eyes moved from the sink to Brock. She turned to face him, another tear following the path the first one left. Brock gave her a comforting smile as he wiped the tear away, and pulled her to him. Reba wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to Brock hum a familar tune.

"It wasn't all a dream, was it?" Reba whispered as Brock stopped humming to listen. She rested her head on his chest, wishing she was ready to put it all behind her. She wanted to move on, and get back to helping her family. She wanted what she had before Jeremy. She needed to have that life back, but how she was going to get it was beyond her. Brock ran one hand through her hair and held her close with the other one. He wasn't playing on ever letting her go, but he knew he'd have to eventually. Brock took a deep breath, locking eyes with Reba once again through the mirror.

"No, it wasn't." Brock whispered back to her in just as much sadness as Reba had spoke in. She closed her eyes, breathing in deep and holding it. Brock moved his hand from her hair to her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. He breathed in, enjoying her usual and familar scent of roses and lemons.

"Brock?" Reba paused, trying to make a final decision on what to say next. She wanted to get help, and she knew she needed it. It was still difficult for her to admit Jeremy wasn't the perfect guy she had thought he was, but at the same time she had known he wasn't perfect at all. Her mind was racing back and forth, no longer sure of which way was up or down. She was re-thinking everything she had ever known for sure. She was completely confused.

"Yeah?" Brock decided after her long silence to let her know he was listening. He knew she was scared and needed reassuring that he was there for her. She needed someone to lean on until everything was clear to her again. He only hoped she would tell him what was going through her head. Reba opened her eyes, finding Brock's eyes immediately.

"I want help." She whispered again, trying to tell him without telling herself at the same time. She knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth the effort. Reba felt Brock pull her closer to him, and smiled when she smelled a familar scent. It wasn't cocca butter and feet this time, but the colonge she used to buy him. The colonge she had fell in love with the first day she smelled it on him. She took in another deep breath as she listened to Brock talk.

"Just tell me what you think we need to do, and I'll do it." Reba nodded her head, hearing the concern and determination in his voice. He was being serious. He was going to be there with her every step of the way. Reba breathed in again before pulling away. She smiled at him, pointing to the shower.

"Do you mind waiting in the bedroom while I'm taking a shower?" Brock shook his head, letting his arms fall from her waist to his sides. He waited for her to walk towards the shower before stepping into the other room. While Reba waited for the water to warm up, she gathered her clothes and told Brock they'd talk about what she needed after her shower.


	28. Chapter 28

Reba entered the bedroom a few minutes later. She was dressed in old blue jeans and a loose, black t-shirt. She let her hair loose from the towel. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her curls. Brock smiled, remembering she would be so relaxed from her shower, at times, that she would be too tired to brush her hair out. He had offered many times to do it for her, and Reba had let him to his surprise. Brock scooted to the end of the bed, throwing his legs over the edge. Reba gave him a soft smile, trying to figure out where to start this uncomfortable conversation. Luckily for her, Brock was already talking.

"Would you like me to brush your hair? I don't mind if you're too tired." Brock took a step towards the bathroom, stopping to wait for her response. He was jumping ahead of himself. She could feel up to brushing her own hair. He felt a little less nervous when Reba smiled at him. Reba nodded her head, watching as he rushed into the bathroom for her purple brush and her spray that helped to detangle her curls. Reba giggled when he returned shaking the bottle at her. She giggled harder when she caught the questioning look on his face. Reba nodded her head before joining him on the bed. She sat Indian style, balancing herself with her hands as Brock sat on the bed. He placed one leg under him as the other one hung off the side. Brock placed the brush next to him before squirting the spray on random spots in Reba's hair. He ran his hands through her hair afterwards, hoping to spread it evenly. Once he wiped his hands on her towel, Brock slowly ran the brush through the shoulder length hair, smiling as her curls bounced back up.

"So, you wanted to talk to me. Do you still..." Reba interupted Brock, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She didn't need to plan it out; she never had to plan out anything when she was talking to Brock. He understood her side. That was when she was willing to tell him what she was feeling and thinking. It was the same way for Brock, too. He knew how to tell her anything. It was their pride and fear that had kept them from doing so the last few years.

"I want to go back to work today. I think it would help me a lot. It can't be healthy staying in this house all day long, can it?" Brock was expecting Reba to pause in order for him to answer, but she didn't. She kept talking and talking, which normally meant she was thinking out loud. She was trying to convince herself and him without fully realizing it. Brock gave an uh-huh noise to show he was listening. Brock continued to brush her hair, enjoying each time the brush would release her hair and the curls would bounce back up.

"I don't think it's healthy. Besides that...I need to catch up on my work. Dolly Majors is there this week, and I'd be completely embarassed if I got passed over twice. You know what I mean, Brock?...It's very important that I go back to work. What do you think? Should I?" Reba finally took a breath, hoping she didn't ramble as long as she had thought. Brock waited a few seconds, wondering if she was really asking him or just catching her breath. He ran the brush through her hair one more time, running into a tangle. He gently held her hair in one hand as he eased the brush through the tangle a couple of times.

"Those are good points, but are you sure your ready to go back? That's a big step." Brock felt Reba pull away from him a little bit, and he realized how much she needed to pace the room right now. He didn't know if he should let her do that, or continue to play with her hair just to keep her sitting down. Reba stretched her legs out, thinking about going back to work. She desperately needed to go back, but Brock was right. Was she really ready to do that?

"Yeah, I think I'm sure. It's important for everyone that I do this." Brock knew the tone Reba was speaking in. She spoke in this tone all the time. She was determined to get back to work, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Brock nodded his head as he ran his fingers through her hair once more. He liked to do this. Reba's hair was soft, and entertained him a little too easily. Brock shook his head, reminding himself to stay focus.

"Ok, then. I guess you're going back to work. When were you hoping to do this?" Reba ran her hands over her legs, waiting a few seconds. She knew Brock got distracted easily when playing with her hair. She had caught him giggling like a little boy many times before when it was longer.

"Uh, I was hoping for this afternoon. I was gonna call my boss this morning, and talk to him about it." Brock nodded his head again, resting his hands in his lap. Reba turned her upper body to look at him. She had a raised eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips. He never gave up that quick. Did he not like playing with her hair anymore?

"You stopped? Why?" Brock chuckled to himself, shrugging his shoulders to answer Reba. She turned back around, swinging one leg over the side of the bed. She started to stand up when Brock pulled her back to the bed. He now had the raised eyebrow.

"I never said I was finished." It was Reba's turn to chuckle as she returned to Indian style. This was the Brock she remembered. She just hoped he wouldn't bring up the next part of the conversation. She was still confused about what she needed and wanted. Reba knew getting help would be hard, and she would need a lot of it. That was her problem. She didn't know exactly what all she needed to do, and she was never one to easily give up her control and ask for help. Reba sighed as she realized how bored she used to get when Brock would play with her hair. She had nothing to do but think.

"I'm not sure what help I need, Brock. I was hoping to find..uh..Ms. Conner's number. Do you happen to know where that is?" They both sat in silence, trying to think of a place it could be. Brock continued to run his hands slowly through her hair as he thought. That tiny sticky note could be anywhere in this house. Where was the last place he saw it? Didn't his mother have it?

"I think my mother had it last. How she got it is beyond me." Brock finally let his hands fall to his lap, giving Reba the chance to dart to her feet. He pouted as she quickly walked into the bathroom to finish styling her hair. He stalked to the bathroom doorway, leaning heavily on the frame. He watch in amazement as Reba pulled her styling tools and make-up bag out of a larger bag. She never went anywhere without them. Barbra Jean must have packed them for her.

"Ugh! Barbra Jean forgot my eyeliner!" Reba huffed out of the room, hoping to find the blonde bimbo's make-up bag. Brock waited a few minutes before Reba returned. He laughed at the look on her face.

"You want to make a quick run to the store? We can talk on the way there." Reba shook her head, waving her empty hands in the air. It just occured to her that either Cheyenne or Kyra would have some black eyeliner she could borrow. She raised one finger, rushing back out of the room. Brock decided he should leave her to get ready. He wouldn't be able to talk to her much anyway. She was going to start her 'can't-talk-now-I'm-getting-ready' rountine. Brock told her he was going downstairs when she nearly ran him over as she walked back into the bathroom. He let out an astonished snort as she waved her hands for him to go, showing the eyeliner in between her fingers. He chuckled to himself when she said:

"I can't talk now. I'm getting ready." Brock watched her body swing around the bathroom doorway, disappearing into the room. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, not wanting to make any noise that could wake his sleeping family.

An hour had past, and Reba was still upstairs. Brock had started a pot of coffee, and now sat at the kitchen table drinking his second cup. He stared at the yellow square sticky note in his hands. He had found it stuck to the coffee pot. Who thought to put it there, he didn't know. He couldn't picture anyone but Reba doing it, and it couldn't have been her because she would have remembered. He had thought his mother did it, but the kids were all in the kitchen before she left. She wouldn't of had time. Brock shook his head before taking another sip of his coffee. It didn't matter who had put it there. He was just glad they hadn't lost it. Reba needed this small, easy to lose piece of paper. They all relied heavily on these seven numbers, and the person they would be linked to through them. Brock jumped when a small tender hand cupped his shoulder. He looked up to his left, finding Barbra Jean standing there. She smiled sleepily before removing her hand. She sat next to him, covering her steaming mug of coffee with both hands.

"I'm assuming Reba's getting ready for the day." Barbra Jean spoke through a yawn. She gently rubbed her eyes, trying her best to stay awake. If she was planning on getting to work on time today, she would need to leave by six. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh, it's 4:30. I guess I better start getting ready myself. It's gonna be a long day." Brock nodded his head in agreement. Barbra Jean stood up, taking her coffee with her. She yawned big as she started to leave the kitchen. She gave Reba a quick hug when the redhead tried to dart past her. "Mornin', Reba. You're up early." Reba smiled at Barbra Jean as she fixed her clothes. She patted the blonde's shoulder as she left the kitchen to get ready. Reba walked quickly to the coffee pot, pouring herself a generous amount. She stood behind the counter, watching Brock flip the sticky note over and over in his hand. He sipped his coffee, watching her from the corner of his eye. Reba casually made her way to the table, sliding into the chair Barbra Jean was previously in. She sighed, slipping her small trembling fingers through Brock's large steady ones. She eased the note from him, her eyes meeting his as she pulled her hand away from him. They stared deep into the blue of the other person's eyes, wishing the answers to all their problems to be there. Brock gave Reba a slightly encouraging smile, and Reba returned it with a completely hopeful smile of her own.

"Are you really ready to do this, Reba? I don't want you to rush because you're trying to protect or help any of us. We're here for you no matter what." Reba raised her hand, stopping him from talking. Brock took a deep breath as he watched Reba look over the sticky note. She was now flipping it over and over in her hands. Brock took the time to notice Reba. It was the first time in a long time he noticed how truly small and vounable Reba was. Of course, he knew she could take care of herself and was strong, but there was still this innocence little girl quality about her. She rarely let that quality show itself, and it had been years since Brock last saw it. He, who had known her for almost thirty years, had only seen it about five times. Brock took Reba's pale shaking hand into his own tan hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, hoping she would look at him. Reba slowly and hesitantly raised her head, her eyes locking with Brock's.

"We'll call her after everyone's left. How about that?" Reba nodded her head, trying to hold back the sad smile. Brock could tell he needed to lighten up the moment, and luckily for both of them Van walked into the room.

"I guess we're not having a nice, warm breakfast." He sighed, moving his eyes from Reba to Brock. He knew both of them could cook, and if he was lucky, one of them would take his hint. Brock patted Reba's hand before standing up.

"I'll make you something to eat, Van. Can you wake everyone else up at five?" Van nodded his head, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Reba stood up, placing her mug on the counter. She watched Brock bring out all the ingredients for one of his famous breakfasts. Van jumped up at the sight of everything he was pulling out. He took two large steps to the counter, standing next to Reba. She giggle at the smile from ear to ear on Van's face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"He's making my favorite breakfast ever! The only thing that could make this morning any better would be..." He trailed off, looking down at Reba. His smile faded a little, and his eyebrows merged together. He shook it off, looking away from Reba and to the ceiling.

"Ah, forget it... You wouldn't want to do it anyways." Van let out a sigh, trying to hold back his smile. He jerked his head to Reba when she giggled at him again and asked him what he wanted.

"I want one of those pancakes you make with the face on it." Van hoped she would make it for him. He hadn't had one of those since he and Cheyenne had moved out over a year ago. He saw her hesitation and pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. Reba smiled sweetly at him, handing her empty coffee mug to Brock, who had offer to refill it for her.

"Brock's already making waffles and omelets. How much more do you think you can eat?" Brock set her cup next to her, laughing softly at the look on both their faces. He shook his head as Van placed a hand on his chest, acting offended she would even ask that. Reba giggled to herself again, and Brock loved when she giggled. He sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts. He started to mix the eggs, milk, and butter into a bowl.

"Mrs. H...I've been away from you for too, too, long. You've forgotten how much I can eat. Aww, you poor thing. Come here..." Van pulled her to his chest, swallowing her into a hug. He pretended to cry, and when Reba tried to look up at him, he pushed her head back to his chest.

"Don't look at me, Mrs. H..." Reba tried to give Brock a confused look, but she could barely see over Van's arm. It wouldn't have mattered any way. Brock wasn't even looking at them. He was laughing with his eyes on the eggs as he poured them into the pan.

"Van...I can't breathe." Van let go, pulling her to arms length. An offended look was on his face again. He let her go, taking a few steps away from her. He walked back to the table, still looking at her.

"Are you saying I'm turning into Barbra Jean? How could you, Mrs. H?" Van quickly picked up his coffee mug, and left the kitchen with his head held high. Reba and Brock both stared at the empty doorway amazed at Van. They smiled slightly when he re-entered the room, stopping right in front of Reba.

"Seriously...can I have that pancake?" Brock bit his lips, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. Reba, on the other hand, couldn't hold her's in, and quite frankly didn't want to. She burst out in laughter, nodding her head at Van. He smiled big, pulling her into another hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. H. Now, while ya'll are cooking..." Van looked between the other two people in the room, making sure they would both still be cooking. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I have to leave early if I plan on making it to work on time." Van left the kitchen, being replaced by Barbra Jean. She had only managed to finish half her hair and make-up before she ran out of coffee. She rushed to the pot, pouring the last bit of it into her mug. She stuck her tongue out at Brock and Reba before making her way back upstairs. She stopped just before she left and turned back around to look at Reba.

"Hey, Reebs, can you make me one of those smiley pancakes? I haven't had one of those in forever!" Reba chuckled to herself, nodding her head yes. Barbra Jean quickly left the room, singing 9 to 5. Reba shook her head before walking around the counter to help make breakfast.

Two hours later, everyone was placing their dishes in the sink and rushing out the door. They all had to leave early. Reba and Brock were left at the house with Henry, Elizabeth, and Cheyenne. She had decided to take the day off. Kyra had to leave for her band meeting, and Jake had wanted to go with her. Van had an open house at eight that morning all the way across town. Barbra Jean would only be gone for an hour or so. She had to talk with her boss about leaving Little Rock eariler than they had agreed for. Reba waved goodbye to her family as they all pulled out of the driveway. She already missed them. Maybe she had been missing them for months now, and she hadn't realized it until now. Maybe she was just being too hard on herself. Maybe she was thinking too much. Reba shook her head, closing the front door behind her. She walked to the couch, joining Cheyenne and Elizabeth. Henry and Brock were upstairs, trying to find his bag of clothes.

"Mommy, can we go to the park? I want to show you how high I can swing." Elizabeth's sweet voice brought a smile to Reba's face. It had been a while since she watched her granddaughter play. She missed the little girl. Cheyenne glanced at her mother, noticing the smile on her face. She was going to take Henry and Elizabeth to the park herself, but it might be better to have her mother take them. She could use the quality time with her granddaughter anyways.

"Wouldn't you rather have Grandma take you? I bet she would love to go." Reba's head jerked to Cheyenne. Elizabeth couldn't possibly want to go with her. If she had wanted to, wouldn't she have asked Reba herself? Elizabeth had to be mad that she hadn't spent any time with her for months. She just had to hate Reba for it. Elizabeth looked to Reba, her smile missing a few teeth. She ran to her grandmother's side, placing her tiny smooth hands on Reba's hands.

"Will you, Grandma? Please?" Elizabeth, learning this from both her parents, quickly widened her eyes and placed her hands folded under her chin. Reba giggled as she moved her eyes from Elizabeth to Cheyenne.

"I wonder who taught you that look." Cheyenne raised her hands in the air, shrugging her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, looking at Elizabeth then her mother.

"I have no clue where she gets it from. I certainly don't do it. I would say Van, but he doesn't do it either. Maybe Dad taught her that." Reba smirked at Cheyenne, ready to point out a few times Cheyenne had pulled this cute face on her, but Brock's voice caused both adults to look over their shoulders.

"What did I teach who?" Henry and Brock were walking into the room from the kitchen, and Elizabeth took this as another chance. She rushed to Henry's side, taking his hand in hers. She looked over her shoulder then back at Henry. She cleared her throat.

"Guess what, Henry. Grandma says she'll take us to the park! Let's get our shoes on, and grab our buckets. We can finish our sandcastle." Elizabeth pulled Henry back into the kitchen, and smiled as she heard her grandpa say:

"You're takin' them to the park? When did you decide this?" Brock stepped closer to the couch, confused at the smile on Cheyenne's face and the smirk on Reba's. He joined his ex-wife and daughter on the couch.

"I didn't. You're granddaughter did. She reminds me so much of someone we know, Brock. I just can't put my finger on it." Reba glanced at Cheyenne through the corner of her eye. Cheyenne chuckled to herself, trying to get off the couch. Brock quickly helped his daughter.

"Maybe it's Van... I don't do that." Cheyenne gave her parents a smug look before waddling towards the kitchen.

"Oh, have fun at the park." She disappeared from the room with a soft laughter as Henry and Elizabeth ran back into the room. They carried their buckets and shovels, ready to take the short walk down the street. Reba sighed before standing up. She met the little seven-year-olds at the door with Brock right behind her.

"Daddy, you going too?" Henry asked as all four of them stepped out of the house. Reba and Elizabeth both turned to stare at him, waiting along with Henry for his answer.

"Yeah, I didn't see why not. I wanted to see the sand castle ya'll made." Henry and Elizabeth's eyes lighted up with joy, and they took off running for the playground. Reba quickly took off after them, yelling for them to wait for her. Neither one of the little kids listened. Brock rushed after his family, awaiting the lecture he'd get from Reba for not telling them to wait like she was.

Elizabeth and Henry ran straight to the swings, dropping their buckets on the ground next to the slide. Reba came to a stop as she noticed the kids playing safely. She looked to Brock as he stopped next to her with a tired smile on his face. Reba rolled her eyes, smacking his chest lightly.

"You mo-ron, why didn't you tell them to stop? They could have gotten hurt or worse!" Reba walked away from him before he could answer. She sat down on the park bench, patting the spot next to her. Brock walked to her, but he didn't sit down. He stood in front of Reba, smiling as she pulled the sticky note out of her pocket. He slowly sat down as Reba sat straight up. She held the note in her hands which rested in her lap. She lifted her head to wave at the kids as they yelled for her attention. Reba tensed when they one by one jumped off the flying swings. Brock laughed softly at her, recieving a death glare. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I've seen them do that hundred of times. They've never gone higher than that." Reba turned her attention back to the seven-year-olds. They were more interesting than Brock. She felt his arm around her shoulders, and fell into his embrace.

"I'm ready, Brock. As soon as we get home, I want to call Ms. Conners. It's time I start moving on." Brock sat up, making Reba sit up as well. She turned to see what he was doing. He pulled a small sliver object out of his pocket, handing it over to Reba. She looked at it, confused on what he wanted her to do. He pushed it slightly towards her.

"Call her now. If you want to talk to her alone, I'll entertain the kids. If you need someone by your side, I'll stay right here. You're pick." Reba placed her hand on his cell phone, biting her bottom lip as she waited. Brock lifted his flat hand, hitting the phone into Reba's opened hand. She took a deep breath, closing her hand around the phone. Brock smiled to himself as she flipped it opened, and pressed the seven buttons. She looked at the kids before placing the phone to her ear. This was it. She was going to find her way back to her family. Her grandkids would not grow up to a scared and crazy grandma. She closed her eyes, reaching for Brock's hand. He gripped her hand when he heard the female voice coming from the other end. Reba turned her head to Brock, stuttering into the phone. He nodded his head, showing her she was doing the right thing. Reba smiled, turning her attention to the kids. She released Brock's hand, waving for him to go to them. Brock did as he was told, listening as Reba asked Elaine Conners what she should do. He knew Reba was going to work on whatever she needed to regain her old self. That was her goal, and nothing kept Reba from her goals. Brock picked Henry up, spinning him in a circle before doing the same to Elizabeth. Things would be better. Everyone would be getting back to their lives; Reba would be recieving everything she would need. No matter what anyone would have to do to help her. Brock had Henry sit on his knee, and Elizabeth stand next to him. They all waved and blew kisses when Reba looked at them. She smiled, returning their gestures. Brock and Reba locked eyes, secretly agreeing everyone would make it through this.

**AN: **well, this is the end. lol.. jk. But I am seriously thinking of making the rest a seqeul. I feel this is getting a little too long. I'm gonna stop it here, and write the rest in a seqeul. It should be titled like this... Sticks and Stones: (then whatever title). What do ya'll think? Oh, how was this part? lol... sorry for the wait.


End file.
